Hope's redemption
by diamondholder
Summary: after her first defeat at the hands of Gwen in alien force Charmcaster finds herself in the Fairy tail universe where she will end up making friends, enemies, and above all finding her sister early on. rated M for later chapters main pairings will be Charmcaster/HopeXNatsu, and LucyXErza. important announcement about the 7th ranger in chapter 8 in the opening author's note
1. welcome to earthland

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with not just a new chapter but a new story. In this story we're going to be starting in the episode of Ben alien force season 3 episode 9 in charms way where Charmcaster gets sucked into a dimensional vortex that and It's going to be sending her to the Fairy tail universe.**

 **In this crossover we'll see how Charmcaster or as her real name is hope will be trying to redeem herself well obviously as the name of the story is called Hope's redemption. Okay I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Hope's P.O.V

Gwen Tennyson had just regained the powers of hers that I stole from her since all magic belongs to me and only me. after regaining her power, she opened a dimensional vortex and before getting sucked in one of my rock monsters had grabbed onto a lamppost and I grabbed onto it since we were being sucked into it.

I yelled at it "help me you brainless boob don't let go you useless lump" and then it let go after looking at me and I shouted "you did that on purpose." I was thinking that I was going to appear back where I had been for the last 5 years however there was a tear in the dimensional wall that I was surrounded by and I went right through it and that's the last thing that I remembered.

(5 hours later)

I woke up in what appeared to be a medical area and after looking around I said to myself "how did I get here" and before I could think anymore what happened a short old man opened the door in the opposite side of the room and came over to me. he said "who are you stranger" and I said "I don't remember much but I do know that my name is hope" and he said "well hope welcome to Fairy tail if you don't mind me asking where you from are."

I was about to respond when all the memories that I had started coming back to me I said "what is the name of where I am." He looked at me oddly and said "I just told you Fairy tail" and I said "no I know the name of this building I mean the town or even planet I'm on." He said "well you're in Magnolia" and I muttered "I figured as much" and he said "what do you mean."

I said "Well I'm original from a planet called earth and when I was sucked into a dimensional vortex there was a hole in it from it being created by an amateur sorcerer on my world. When I fell through that hole I ended up here" and he said "are you able to get back to where you are from." I lifted my hand and then thrust it forward resulting in nothing and then I tried again only for nothing to happen and I said "what happened to my powers."

He said "I don't know but you did take a pretty nasty hit to the head when you landed in fact it's a miracle you're alive from that." I said "great how the hell am I suppose to get back to my world to finish the business that I had started" he said "well why don't you join Fairy tail until we can help you find a way back to your world."

I said "if you knew even half of the things that I have done then you wouldn't want me here" and he said "Fairy tail accepts everyone no matter their past in fact one of the members that we have now has even destroyed the guild hall before he joined." I said "if you knew the things I have done before no one would ever trust me" and he said "at least give Fairy tail a chance and if you still don't feel like you'll fit in here then you can leave anytime."

I said "okay old man you win" and he said "then welcome aboard" and he held his hand out for me to shake and since I still didn't trust him very much I shook it hesitantly. He said "where would you like your guild mark and what color" and I thought about it for a moment and after a while I said "on my left shoulder and magenta" and he said "okay."

He then pressed that appeared to an ordinary stamper to my shoulder and after a small popping sound and a little bit of heat and when he pulled it away I had a tattoo on my arm. He said "prepare yourself because since you've been out for about 5 hours everyone in the guild is worried about you." I said "what's the worse that could happen" and he said "let's just say that the rest of guild is rowdier then anything you have every experienced."

I walked out of the door that he came in from and the moment the door opened a wooden beer mug came flying at my head and if it weren't for my quick reflexes it would have hit me but I caught it. A person with spiky pink hair said "she's up" and everyone started crowding around me and were bombarding me with questions until the old man came out of the room and said "give her some room."

They backed up slightly and Makarov said "from what she has told me she doesn't want to talk about her past just yet so none of you brats are to ask her anything about her past until she's the one who tells you." Before he could say anything else the pink haired kid said "so what type of magic do you use" and the old man slapped him on the back of the head.

Pink hair said "what did you do that for gramps" and he said "I said not to ask her Natsu" and the now named Natsu said "I didn't ask her about her past I just asked what magic she used." I said "my magic was an attack based one in fact I would probably used it on you for being loud and obnoxious." He said "oh you want to fight me" and I said "sorry I don't have anything for magic right now so I know that whatever magic you use I wouldn't stand a chance."

He got right in my face and said "come on I want to fight you" and another person in the crowd with blond hair said "just fight him already he won't stop bugging you until you do." I said "okay I'll fight you" and he grabbed onto my wrist and pulled me out of the building everyone was in and he finally released me when we were right outside the building.

He said "now don't you hold back" and I said "I won't" and the old man got in the middle of us and said "now fight" and Natsu came right at me with his fist ignited with fire. He threw a punch that I managed to dodge and I held out my hand to see if I could use anything only for nothing to happen yet. After dodging another punch, I remembered the pouch that I carried around my rock creatures from legerdomain in.

I dug in my pocket and pulled out my bag and reached inside of it and pulled out 4 of the condensed forms of my stone creatures. When Natsu was right next to me I threw them all and they all hit him in the head and he said "you're resorting to throwing stones at me to try to stop me." I said "they're more then just stones" and like the idiot I already pegged him as he picked up one of my creatures.

He looked at it closely and said "it looks like a stone to me" and as he was about to drop the creature it grew in his hand and after a few seconds he was under it since it one of the dog like creatures. I said "and that is all she wrote" and Natsu said "you think I'm finished not yet" and I turned around and he had ignited both his fists on fire.

He then said "first rule of a fight with me don't let me combine the fire of my right hand and the fire of my left hand because when you combine them together you get fire dragon's gleaming flame" and that destroyed the rock creature that was on him. He said "now where were we" and I held my hand out again meaning only for the remaining rock creatures to attack him only a magenta beam at him however it fell short of him.

When the beam struck the destroyed and flaming remains of the stone creature that was restored to its former glory with an extra add-on. It had a flaming head that appeared to somewhat detached from its body and I thought _"Great now it's like I'm fighting alongside Ben Tennyson."_ I said "are you so sure that you can defeat me now" and he said "I know I can" and he punched the flaming creature I just summoned only for nothing to happen."

He said "what happened" and I said "honestly I don't know that I would do that" and he said "why can't I damage it" and I said "the only thing I can think of is because it has fire as part of it's base you can't damage it with fire attacks." He said "but how in the hell did it get fire after you revived it with that beam from your hand" and before I could say anything the old man started talking.

"is it possible that you have the arc of empowerment magic" and I said "okay what exactly is that" and he said "it's a lost magic and it's said that when something that someone summons something to fight for them whether or not it be a creature like you or something else that they will be reborn and granted the power of whatever it was that destroyed them if they are destroyed at all."

I said "okay that's interesting" and Natsu had just destroyed two more of my normal stone creatures and I held out my hands and shot beams at them to bring them back the exact same as the first one. The three fire and stone creatures that I had were advancing on him and eventually made a dog pile on Natsu and it seemed like I had won the fight.

I turned my back to him only to have one of my creatures' land right in front of me on its back and I looked back to see Natsu was standing while panting. I said "you've looked better." and he said "I've still got one trick up my sleeve that you don't know about" and he started sucking in air from his mouth as if he were trying to swallow air instead of breath.

However, as I looked at my creatures the fire that the three had been recreated with was being sucked out of him and he didn't stop until the bright fire from them was gone. He then said "now I've got a fire in my belly so here goes fire dragon's talons" and he destroyed all my rock creatures and when I tried reviving them all again only one of them reformed.

I said "what's going on here" and the old man said "the arc of empowerment only works one time on any given item" and I said "you could have mentioned that when you figured out what my type of magic was" and I dodged another flaming fist from Natsu. He said "are you finally done" and I said "not quite yet" and I shot the beam at him only for him to be knocked down to the ground.

He got up quickly and said "thanks for that I feel much better than I did a moment ago" and he charged at me only to stop his fist mere centimeters from my face. I said "okay I give" and he said "that was a smart move" and he turned his back to me and said "what did you say" and he said "I told you that giving up was smart idea" and then all of a sudden, I felt something snap inside of me.

I charged up a beam of my magic power and I shot it at him for it to knock him down to the ground and when he got up he grunted in pain. He ran to me and said "what the hell was that for" and I said "it was because you pretty much I haven't done anything smart since I got here other then that." He said "that's not what I meant" and I said "sure sounded like it" and he said "you want to go another round."

I said "sure thing now that I have my original type of magic along with a new type of magic" and he said "what was your original magic used for" and I said "let me show you" and I pointed my outstretched hand at a boulder and said "oktoom" and the boulder started speeding towards him. He punched it into several small stones.

He said "fight me again" and I said "I won't fight you again but I will show you another spell" and I pointed my outstretched hand at another boulder since they didn't seem to hurt him and said "oktoom Eradico" and it started speeding toward him and right as he smashed it to bits others of the guild were gathering around me.

A middle-aged man with what appeared to be slicked back black hair said "what type of magic is that" and I said "it's the magic that's formed with Mana" and he had a questioning look on his face and I said "you've never heard of Mana" and the whole group around me shook their heads as no. I said "okay what do you guys use to be able to use magic power" and a guy with an outdated hairstyle smoking a pipe said "ethernano."

I said "okay then to simplify I'm just going to say it's a different version of ethernano" and the drunk who had only a bikini top covering her breasts said "whatever it is you should have a drink with me sometime" and I said "I'm leaving" and the drunk said "what about the drink" and I said "I'm not even old enough in my world to drink alcohol" and she said "whatever."

I kept walking through town until I reached a forest and I found a large tree with a large trunk and I muttered to myself "might as well use this place to live out my exile." I then used a spell that I personally created in order to carve out the tree trunk and use the interior of the tree to make furniture. I then went out into the forest and slayed what I assumed was this worlds version of sheep and collected their wool before heading back.

Just as I opened the doorway that I made the guy that insisted on fighting me said "nice place you got here" and I said "what are you doing here in fact how did you know where I went" and he said "Happy here carried me and flew us here" he said while motioning to the blue cat that was sitting beside him. I said "okay that brings me back to my original question what are you doing here" and he said "just wanted to ask for another fight."

Instead of responding with words I just shot him in the face with one of my more powerful beams and the blue cat said "I told you that's how she would react" and I aimed my hand at the cat and said "give me one good reason why I shouldn't blast you because you brought him here." He said "I didn't want to originally but Natsu forced me to" and I said "whatever" and went about spreading the wool across the bed frame I made from wood."

Natsu who apparently wasn't fazed from my attack he said "the reason we're here is to make sure you feel welcome in at least the guild because of the fact that the guild is basically a big family." I gasped slightly at that and said "are you certain of that" and he said "well considering I've been in the guild since my dragon abandoned me yeah."

I said "I'll give socializing a chance I haven't really socialized much since I've pretty much been in prison since my uncle hex was getting me to do his dirty work, wait a minute what do you mean dragon."

 **Okay the first chapter is done in the next chapter we're going to see how Charmcaster socializing in the guild will be I have a feeling that it will be somewhat funny.**


	2. the collilation

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another chapter. In this chapter we're probably going to be starting with Charmcaster or hope or whatever you want to call her going on her first mission with Natsu, Lucy, Grey, Erza, and Happy. I wasn't sure where I should start but I'm going to start at the episode right before the oracion seis appear begins and her first mission will be as part of the allied forces.**

 **I have nothing else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

" _thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Lucy's P.O.V

We were working as waiters and waitresses at this restaurant that was apparently owned by one of Makarov's old friends who used to be a member of the magic council. I had just waited on a table and they had made their order and said "wait what am I doing waitressing" and I threw the clipboard down only for it to come back up and smack me in the face.

Natsu who was delivering some food said "Lucy you're working a job for crying out loud" and I said "since when does waiting tables count as legitime wizards work. And why do I have to wear this awful uniform I mean I know I can rock it" and Natsu said "whatever." Happy then decided to add in his two cents "the chef here uses magic to cook the food so he thought if would be pretty cool if the wait staff were magic users as well."

Natsu said "and besides we agreed to take this job for you remember" and I threw the tray I was holding at him since he started eating the chicken leg that he was delivering. I said "you shouldn't be eating the customers food" and Happy then said "but throwing trays are okay" and Grey said "lighten up the uniforms aren't all that bad" and I said "but your barely wearing one."

He said "hey watch it were doing this so you can pay your rent" and I said "I know" and he said "it's cool besides look over there at least one of us is getting into this." I looked over to where Grey was looking and I saw Erza using her sex appeal to get the male customers to order more than they normally would and it worked since they ordered one of everything.

Grey said "that's one way to do it I guess" and I said "it seems to work pretty well" and Erza must have heard us because she sighed and said "aw yes the thrill of a new challenge." After 4 hours we were all standing outside and Makarov's buddy yajama said "top notch job today kids I got to say I'm most pleasantly surprised by all your hard work you're welcome here anytime

Erza said "thank you we have learned much from this experience" and Happy said "what that you like clothes" and Grey said "now I know how tired Mira must be after work" and Natsu added on "and how stuffed her belly must be" and I said "she actually serves the food instead of eating it all" and Natsu said "her loss" and I said "yeah and your weight gain."

Natsu almost immediately changed the conversation like he usually does "wait wasn't Hope suppose to be here since she's a member of our team now." Happy said "well I tried convincing her but when I showed her the uniform she blasted me with her weird magic attack." I said "yeah if I had known what the outfit for this job looked like I wouldn't have picked this one."

Erza turned to Yajima and said "if I may sir what is the state of the magic council" and Natsu and Grey got shocked looks on their face and shouted out **"the magic council."** I said "what did you two forget that Mr. Yajima used to be a member" and he said "of course I stepped down some time ago. After what was his name zellal" and Erza injected "you mean Jellal."

Yajima said "yes after him and that other interloper moved here and threw everything into disarray I parted ways from the organization. Now I'm not usually one for gossip but there's been a rumor that there's a plan to restart the magic council. Our ignorance and misguided actions have caused you a great deal of trouble and for that I am truly sorry."

Erza said "it's fine they say that you held your ground and was against firing the entherion right until the end your conviction is admirable." He said "politics just aren't my thing but cooking" and he pulled off some pretty amazing stunts for someone his age and he continued "is what I was born for" while holding a frying pan.

He then jumped off the crate he was sitting on and walked over to Natsu and Grey and said "by the way you boys listen very carefully. I expect this new council to be very different I will no longer be there I took a lax attitude towards fairy tail's hijinks do you understand don't go testing their patientice with your careless destruction.

As we were heading back to the guild Yajama said "say hello to macky for me" and I said "we will and thanks again for the work." As we got back I saw there was a diagram floating in the air most likely written with a light pen and I said "what's all this" and Reedus, our resident picto mage, said "a diagram of all the dark guilds Mira had me draw it up for her."

Erza said "what a troubling sight I didn't realize there were so many of them" and I said "what brought this all on" and Mira said "unfortunately they have been more active as of late" and I must have had a questioning look on my face because Mira said "that means we have to strengthen our bonds with our fellow guilds."

Grey said "what's that big circle in the middle suppose to be" and Juvia, our resident water mage and former member of our rival guild Phantom lord, said "I know exactly what it is the baram alliance of dark guilds. The three major players in the category are oracion seis, tartaros, and grimoire heart, all incredibly powerful in their own right but together the strongest force in the shadowy guild underworld.

Each control lesser guilds to carry out the dirty work they don't wish to take care of themselves however there is one on this chart that remains independent raven tail." I then took a closer look at the chart and saw at least one that was familiar and I said "I recognize the name esienwald" and Erza said "you should that was the guild that Erigor was a part of."

I had flashbacks to the weird guy with face tattoos and with wind swirling around him and Grey said "so Esienwald a just a sort of sub guild that worked under oracion seis." Wakaba said "I've seen some of these names before" and Macao said "I think some of them even used to be legit" and Mira said "there is another ghoul spirit which the thunder legion took down." Juvia then said "most of the guilds that me and Gajeel destroyed were under control of the oracion seis well except Fairy tail but we're all good friends now." Grey said "you might not want to remind them of that" and I said "Creepy uh you don't think they will take revenge against us do you."

Wabaka said "don't go worrying your pretty little head from what I've head they only have six members" and Macao added his two cents in "yeah they sound like small potatoes if you ask me." Mira then said "don't underestimate them they are one of the strongest guilds out there" and then Hope came in and said "yeah you really shouldn't underestimate your enemies because that how I got here in the first place."

Makarov came in right behind her and said "speaking of the oracion seis word has come down we must destroy them." That was something that actually got Natsu to look away from his plate of food and Mira obviously didn't get what was going on here because she just said in her normal cheery voice "Welcome back master I hope you had a good time at the conference."

I placed my hand on her shoulder after getting up and said "I'm sure" and Erza said "master what do you mean" and Makarov said "oracion seis activity was the focus of much discussion at the conference they pose an urgent threat that can no longer be ignored therefore they must be dealt with immediately. We will take them down before they can do any harm to the guilds that we are sworn to protect" and Grey said "and we have to do all the heavy lifting typical."

Juvia questioned "Fairy tail will take them on all by ourselves" and Makarov said "this enemy is far more powerful than any we have faced before taking them on alone would be too dangerous. Our attack would incur the wrath of the entire baram alliance which is why Fairy tail will be joining a coalition of magical guilds.

After pretty much everyone repeated coalition Makarov said "Fairy tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale, and Cait shelter these four guilds will select members to represent them in the allied force. Together we will work together to take down the enemy" and Natsu being the idiot he is said "come on Gramps we could take them on by ourselves in fact I'm sure I could take them on my own."

Erza pushed his head to the side and said "don't be a fool the master is wise to think about the long-term consequences." I said "just hold on a second guys we're only talking about 6 people I mean are they all seriously all that scary." Makarov said "the ones we are sending are Natsu, Grey, Erza, Lucy, and Hope" and I said "wait why me" and instead of answering me Makarov went to the bar and poured himself a drink.

We all got into one of the carriages that most people used to get around the town and started heading to the rendezvous point. I said "I know that I've said this before but I have a really bad feeling about this mission and anyway why am I even here it's not like I could help you guys anyway." Hope or as she asked us to call her at least during our missions Charmcaster said "just stop complaining you remind me of someone from my world."

Grey said "look this is no picnic for me either so just stop pouting would you Lucy" and I just pouted on purpose to show that he didn't tell me what to do and Happy did the same thing." Erza said "we are here for one reason the master put his faith in us so let's not disappoint him" and I said "I know but Juvia and Gajeel are better fighters."

Happy who was eating a fish that he got from somewhere, said "they couldn't go master sent them on a different mission." Natsu who was going though his motion sickness said "I don't care I just want to get there" and I said "it just seems like we're always picked for this stuff." Erza said "you should consider it an honor this is going to be our first mission with the other allied guilds.

It's important that we start building a positive repour" and all of a sudden Happy in his normal upbeat voice said "there it is the rendezvous spot." As we opened the door I saw that it was dark and I said "Great another creepy old mansion" and Erza said "it is the second home of blue Pegasus master Bob" and Grey said "that guy he makes me feel funny."

Erza said "Grey master bob may be a bit eccentric but he does deserve our utmost respect" and Charmcaster said "if he wants respect from me he's going to have to earn it." Natsu who was still getting over his motion sickness said "just tell me when we're there" and Happy said "We're here" and three voices said "yes they are here.

At last welcome fairy tail wizards" and it was sung in what could have been a barber shop quartet and a spotlight shone down from somewhere on the ceiling covering three people. After a moment they introduced themselves "we are" one of them said and another said "the blue Pegasus" and the final one said "elite team" and all together they said "the trimens."

They each then stared introducing themselves individually one said "hundred nights Hibiki" and another said "holy knight Eve" and the final one said "still knight Ren" and I started freaking out "the trimens from blue Pegasus wow that is so cool. These guys are like the hottest wizards around now Hibiki Lates is always near the top of sorcerer weekly's most eligible bachelor's list he's been in the top three for the last few months."

Grey said "compared to those guys I feel totally underdressed" and Charmcaster who was near him said "maybe because your only wearing your pants" and Natsu was leaning against one of the pillars and I said "and those two are nowhere on the list." The trimens were surrounding Erza and Hibiki said "I've heard tales of your beauty and they are true."

Eve said "it's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Titania" and Ren said "Please come with me" and instead of leading her somewhere he along with Eve put a couch down on the floor and Hibiki said "would you like to freshen up" while holding a cloth." Eve came up right next to her on the other side and said "or maybe something to eat" and she said "no" and Hibiki said "but there's cake" and she said "no thank you."

I said "Geez what's the deal with these guys" and Ren came over to me and was holding me close by the waist while Hibiki was doing the same with Charmcaster and Ren said to me "oh wow you are almost too cute" and I stuttered "I am" and when Hibiki tried to do the same to Charmcaster he was blasted against a pillar with a flash of magenta energy.

Happy walked up to Hibiki and said "I could have told you that was going to happen" and Grey said "Seriously what's the deal with these guys" and Natsu still getting over his motion sickness said "wait did I miss something who are these guys." Erza had turned her attention to Eve and said "it's a pleasure to meet you I look forward to" only to be cut off by Eve.

He said "you are so beautiful it's almost unreal is this a dream I hope not because I've always admired you." Ren put a drink in front of me and said "here you can have if you want but it's not like I made it for you" and I picked up on what he was doing right away and I said "now he's being Coy" and Hibiki who apparently recovered from that blast said "you ladies must be exhausted feel free to spend the night."

Charmcaster said "I personally wouldn't sleep anywhere within 200 yards of you and normally wouldn't come anywhere within 20 yards of you but I was sent on this mission so I guess I have to put up with you." Another voice came from the top of the steps and said "calm down men give the ladies some breathing room."

I picked up on the voice and said "wow that voice is silky smooth" and Ren said "yes Ichiya sir" and Erza said "him oh dear" and he said "it has been far too long Miss scarlet." She responded "a long time yes I never expected to see you here" and he said "yes it has been far too long my sweet honey but don't cry I'm here" and I noticed Erza trembling."

Since he apparently was the best of them the trimens sprang into action as he started sliding down the railing of the stairs. He now made up the complete barber shop quartet since he said "a surprise" and the trimens were repeating after him while using those confetti shooters. Ichiya said "a reunion" and the trimens repeated after him again while shooting off another round of those confetti shooters."

They all said "oh yes" three times and they were bowing before him and said "we didn't know she was your girlfriend Mr. Ichiya" and turned toward us and bowed and said "please forgive our rudeness." Erza got angry and pointed a finger at Ichiya and said "you know that is not true" and Ichiya seeming to have ignored that turned his attention to the trimens.

You idiots we have work to do" and they quickly grabbed the couch and said "right boss right boss" and put the couch wherever it came from. I said "I think that's the third thing they've called him" and Happy seemed to be agreeing with me for once and said "they're a bunch of mixed nuts." Ichiya was trying to sway Erza, Charmcaster, and me.

"it seems destiny has brought us together Miss. Erza, Miss. Lucy, and Uh I don't know your name" and she said "just call me Charmcaster" and he said "Miss. Charmcaster." He then pointed over to Grey and Natsu and said "you two not so much" and I noticed his nose twitching and he said "such sweet parfume" and I started getting the shivers and I mumbled "he's creeping me out" and Erza said "yeah me too I'd never choose to be in his company.

However, he is a gifted wizard" and Grey said "now listen up you blue Pegasus playboy wannabes you better keep your hands off these women we clear." Ichiya said "clear as crystal you make take your leave now" and the trimens said "thanks for dropping by." Grey said "we're here on serious business you know can you pretty boys even fight" and Ren said "are you sure you want to find out."

Eve said "yeah we're pretty tough pal" and of course the thing to snap Natsu out of the after effects of his motion sickness was the word fight. He said "fight oh yeah count me in" and Erza said "everyone needs to settle down" and then Ichiya started smelling her and he said "your parfume still drives me crazy."

Erza punched him with a strong right hook and said "you stay far away from me" and Ichiya went flying toward the door where there was someone else standing there. He held his hand out and somewhat caught Ichiya and started freezing him with the hand that caught him. The guy at the door said "you dare greet us with this flying buffoon. Lamia scale deserves more respect then that in fact we demand it" and I recognized it as the main boss that we faced off against on Galuna island. Grey said "it's you Lyon" and Lyon said "it's you grey" and Natsu said "so you decided to join a guild after all."

Lyon then threw Ichiya's whose head was frozen and caused him to go bouncing which also caused the ice around his head to shatter. As he landed near the trimens he said "oh no don't hit the face" and Grey said "what is wrong with you" and Lyon said "he was the one who attacked me Grey." Ren said "hey watch it that's our leader you're dealing with" and Eve said "how dare you" and Hibiki said "you and your men should just turn around and go home."

Then a female voice came from the doorway which was too bright to see who it was and said "I suppose that means the women can stay marionette attack carpet doll" and the carpet doll attacked me. I said "what exactly did I do" and then I recognized who it was and said "hold on I recognize that magic  
and the person came into view and it was revealed to be that crazy women who was also on Galuna island and was infatuated with Lyon.

I said "wait Sherry you joined the guild too" and she said "I had hoped you fairies hadn't forgotten who I am but do forget who I was." I said "still crazy" and she said "I have been reborn with the power of love" and Ichiya was going toward Erza again and said "I must smell more of your parfume" and Erza requipped a spear into her hands and said "stay away" and grabbed him by the spear by the back of his white jacket.

Grey said "let's go Lyon" and he said "I've been waiting for this Grey" and Sherry turned her attention to me and said "I could never love you" and I said "the feeling is mutual." A loud voice came from the door after a staff tapped the ground somewhat loud and said "that is enough we are here to join forces against the oracion seis not fight amongst each other."

Lyon said "of course Jura" and Erza said "that's Jura" and the Hibiki said "so that's him Lamia scales top man" and Ren said "iron rock Jura." Natsu said "who" and Happy said "he's one of the ten wizard saints he's kind of a big deal" and I said "yeah" and Sherry came up to me and said "so five from Fairy tail and four from Blue Pegasus.

Funny our guild only needed to send 3 members" and Happy said "oh man why do they always forget me." Jura said "it seems we have representatives from three guilds now we are just waiting on the members from Cait shelter." Ichiya said "yes and from what I've heard they're only sending one member" and Erza said "only one member."

Grey said "said "that's crazy we're suppose to be going up against a powerful group here" and I said "only one if that's true just how crazy intense is this guy going to be." Then a shrill voice appeared behind us as if a small child had fallen and I looked to where it came from and it was indeed a child who looked to be about 4 years old."

Charmcaster's P.O.V

While these guys were about to fight each other, I was just leaning up against one of the pillars in this mansion and when the girl from Cait shelter appeared I felt something. I looked closely at her and with the exception of the blue hair she reminded me of my younger sister who was murdered right before my father took a stand against adwatga to let me and uncle Hex escape Legerdomain.

After getting up and brushing herself off she said "uh hi I'm sorry I got here to late I'm from the Cait shelter guild my name is Wendy" and I went back into my internal dialog "not only is she the splitting image of my younger sister but her name is the same" and I walked up to her and kneeled down and said "do you know of a place called legerdomain."

She said "yes in fact when the ruler there tried to take control of the whole place and prevent people from leaving he blasted me with something. I thought for sure that I was going to die from that however instead of going to what humans call heaven I ended up here." I said "so if you remember what happened in legerdomain you must recognize me" and she looked at me for a long time before whispering "is that you hope" and I said "yeah it is" and I could feel tears in the corners of my eyes."

She flung her arms around my neck and I was hugging her back and Lucy said "uh you want to tell us how you two know each other" and I turned to her and said "this is my sister from when I was living in a different dimension called Legerdomain." Hibiki said "wait she called you hope I thought your name was Charmcaster" and I said "my real name is hope but for missions I'm going by what I went by on earth when I was there Charmcaster."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going to be having the oracion seis appears and to put it in easier terms hands the allied forces their asses on a silver platter. So if you're looking forward to my take on that and how Charmcaster reacts to Brain basically kidnapping Wendy then tune in next time for now this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	3. Wendy's Plight, Hope poisoned

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter since I don't remember what exactly happens in the episode we're going to be going over the events of fairy tail episode number 53. I don't have anything else to add on so without further ado let's get this show on the road."**

"Talking"

" _thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Hope's P.O.V

After reuniting with my sister who I had though was dead from an attack by adwatga in legerdomain Jura said "now that all guilds are present we can begin" and Grey shouted **"You're not even fazed by this"** and Lyon said "obviously not." Sherry said "what exactly is Cait shelter thinking sending a little girl on this kind of mission.

They must really be hurting for members if they sent her here all alone" and I said "you want to repeat that" and I formed a mass of my magical energy in my hand and glared at her." Sherry then turned away" and I mumbled "yeah I though so" and then another voice from behind me came from the doorway and said "she's isn't alone you shouldn't jump to conclusion gaudy Trollip."

I said "at least someone said what we're all thinking" and the person who the voice belonged to came in from the bright light that was coming in from the door and it was another cat like Happy. I said "good to know there are at least some mature cats that can talk in this world" and I saw Happy grabbing onto Lucy's leg and say something that I couldn't quite make out but I did hear Lucy say "keep looking up my skirt and you will be."

Then Lucy must have decided to give Happy a taste of his own medicine since she knelt over slightly and said "you love her" and Happy said "that's my shtick you copycat and I don't look nearly as creepy as when you do it." Wendy then spoke to the rest of the group and said "I know I'm probably not what you expected and I know I'm much younger then the rest of you.

But I can use all kinds of support magic so please let me join the group I would be so embarrassed if you sent me home" and I said "they won't or they'll deal with me" and I glared at the rest of the group as if daring them to try to send Wendy away." the white cat said "honestly child you'll never earn their respect if you can't show confidence child."

Wendy then said "Sorry Carla" and Carla said "honestly you'll drive me to catnip" and Wendy said "I can't help it" and Carla just sighed. Erza then came forth and said "forgive me I was just caught off guard no offence was meant we're glad to have you on board Wendy." Wendy then said "oh wow you're Erza right I can't believe it's really you" and Carla said "you're not quite the monster I imagined."

Happy then in his love sick mood popped up right next to Carla and said "surely you've heard of Happy the catmander well brace yourself because he's right here." Carla just turned her back to him and he thought that meant that she was in love with him he said "wow she's totally into me it must be destiny." I said "are you really that clueless you fleabag" and Lucy said "destined to be rejected she's totally ignoring you."

Happy said "negative comments like that shows that you don't know about women and their wild ways" and I leaned over to Lucy and whispered in her ear "if you want me to hurt him just say the world" and she muttered "It's fine" and she said "hate to break this to you Happy but I am a woman." Ren said "that girl is going to be gorgeous when she grows up" and Eve said "looks like Hibiki doesn't want to wait" and he had a hand on Wendy's back."

I went behind him and flared up my attack based magic and had it form a gauntlet around my hand and I said in a menacing voice "you have about 5 seconds to step away from her or what I did to you earlier will seem like a small tap." Hibiki gulped and moved away and I said "I thought so" and I dispersed the magic gauntlet from around my fist.

I heard Ichiya say to Jura "you sensed it too her parfume is quite unique she is no ordinary child" and Jura said "I noticed it right away her magic power seems to quite different from our own. It seems lady Erza has noticed her power as well" and Ichiya said "impressive." I looked over to the trimens since I was keeping an eye on them since they seemed to be hitting on my little sister and I saw that they had gotten that couch out again.

They were sitting on either side of her or standing in front of her and when she said "what's going on" and Eve said "we're pampering a princess" and Ren said "you the cutest girl I've seen all day" and Hibiki while holding a towel said "would you like to freshen up." I instantly formed the magic gauntlet around my hands again and said "3 pretty boys are begging to die."

I punched all three of them and instead of just going up against the pillars they actually went through them and I saw Grey go up behind Natsu who had a look on his face that said he was trying to remember something. Grey said "wow thinking must be painful" and he said "I don't know why but I fell as though I've heard that little girls name before" and he tilted his head to the side and groaned" and Grey said "stop it hurts just watching you try to think."

Then like the idiot he is he said to grey "can you remember her for me" and he said "you really are an idiot aren't you." Natsu then looked over at her and focused on her more then anything. Since I wouldn't have approved of a relationship between my sister and that idiot if anything started forming I would forbid it.

Wendy however started smiling at him and Carla said "it's not ladylike to smile at strange men Wendy" and she said "I was just trying to be friendly" and of course the trimens apparently regrouped and were surrounding Wendy again and just as I was about to hit them through a pillar and wall this time Ichiya said "I told you three they are here on business now clean this place up."

They said in unison "yes master right away" and Ichiya struck a weird pose and said "Men" and Lucy who was near me said "those pretty boys keep calling him different things." Grey responded "they may not be the brightest but they are consistently inconsistent." The pretty boys set up a small stage that was floor level for Ichiya and he said "okay now that all involved parties are here it's time to get the mission briefing underway."

I said "you're really going to brief us through interpretive dance" and instead of responding to me he said "okay our first order of business is to determine the location of the oracion seis" and then after a pause he said "after I make a letter of the alphabet" and he shuffled off. Grey said "if he's making a letter poo I'm out of here" and the trimens said "we're rooting for you teacher."

I said "that's not appropriate at all" and Lucy apparently didn't care about that and said "pick a title would you." After about 5 minutes Ichiya came back and said "much better now pay attention to the north lay the worthwood sea where the ancient buried a powerful force a magic called Nirvana." Grey said "those poses are getting really old" and I said "at least we can agree on something stripper" while Natsu and Lucy parroted Ichiya.

The ice wizard called Lyon said "never heard of it" and the girl who could make any nonliving thing into a doll turned to their tallest comrade "do you know what it is" and Jura said "no I do not." Happy who was completely in love with Carla walked over to her and said "this conversation is really boring wanna nibble on my maceral" and Carla said "heaven's no" while turning her head the other way."

For once the playboys were serious and the one called Ren said "we don't know anything about it other then it's name and it's destructive in nature" and Even said "and that the oracion seis want it badly." Natsu was pondering about it and muttered "destruction magic" and Lucy said "okay bad feeling confirmed" and Wendy gulped in nervousness.

Hibiki said "that is why we assume they traveled to the worthwood sea they are desperate to get their hands on such a powerful magic." Ichiya and the playboys struck a pose while Ichiya said "to prevent that from happening that is why we must destroy the oracion seis" and Lucy said "I am so over the posing" and Grey said "they're starting to grow on me."

I said "if you start posing like them then I'll personally do to you I did to them" and Ren said "We may the advantage in number but remember" and Even finished for him "we cannot underestimate them." Hibiki then said "they are incredibly strong we may be well in over our heads" and he snapped his fingers and what appeared to be a magic version of a computer appeared beside him.

Jury who was easily the tallest of the group said "that's archive" and Lyon said "I don't believe I've ever seen it in action before" and Sherry said "and it does what exactly." Hibiki said "it stores information such as these photographs of our enemy don't ask how we got them." Hibiki continued "first we have the snake wizard Cobra" and Natsu added his two cents in "beady eyes and mischievous smirk he looks like trouble to me" and both Grey and Lyon said "that's the pot calling the kettle back."

Hibiki continued again "next judging by his name we assume he uses speed magic meet racer" and Grey said "I don't know what it is but I don't like the looks of this guy" and Lyon said "me either." I said "it's obvious why you both think that he's a person who can manipulate the speed he goes making him fast while ice usually moves slowly."

Hibiki continued "then there's a wizard who's willing to take out an entire military unit if the price is right divine eyes hoteye." Sherry said "he kills for money" and Jura said "turns my stomach." Hibiki commenced "she's gorgeous but just as vicious this is Angel" and Lucy said "she's the beautiful but deadly type is this chick for real."

Hibiki said "the next member he's so mysterious we only know his name Midnight" and Erza wondered aloud "that's an odd name does it correlate to his power." Hibiki said "and finally the commander for the oracion seis Brain there you have it alone they could wipe out entire guilds together they are unstoppable.

We have 12 to their 6 but that's our only advantage" and Lucy who was shaking along with Wendy said "uh question may I volunteer to stay behind and not die today" and Wendy said "I don't want to die either can I go home." Before I could answer Carla said "you may not we have a job to do child" and Happy in a love filled voice said to Carla "since they didn't include us want to go find some trash cans to raid" and Carla said "Absolutely not."

Before anyone could stop me I walked over to Carla and picked her up by the back of the shirt she was wearing and I said "while I do have to thank you for looking out for Wendy when I was unable to you no longer have to. So why don't you leave it to me to decide whether or not she stays here or goes out into the field to fight" and Carla sprouted wings from thin air and said "the reason I'm not leaving it up to you is because of the fact that you would let your emotions get in the way."

"Shows what you know you pompous cat I was actually going to have her join us" and Wendy looked at me and said "why would you have me come with you guys." I kneeled down so that I was on her level and replied "because while you may not know that much damage dealing spells I know you have a strong magic power."

She said "how could I defend myself if I can't cast spells that deal damage" and I said "here I managed to recover this from legerdomain before uncle hex and I escaped" and I reached into my bag and pulled out a smaller version of it and handed it to her. She said "this is one of the only things I have from home" and she put it around her shoulder, across her chest, and hanging by her hip like I used to.

Ichiya said "there is no need to fear my young friends for with your help we may be able to find the enemies stronghold" and Natsu repeated "stronghold." Ren said "you heard the man we've looked everywhere but with no look" and Eve said "here's the deal they must have a temporary base in the worthwood sea."

Ichiya continued "our plan is to gather all the members of oracion seis there" and Grey said "how exactly are we going to do that" and Natsu said "simple we beat them up and drab their butts there." Lucy said "he's a bit too excited about this" and Erza said "what's the next part of the plan." Instead of answering right away Ichiya was pointing up at the ceiling and after a moment he explained why.

"then we'll give them a one-way ticket to oblivion with Christina the majestic pride of the blue Pegasus guild." Lyon and Sherry had shocked looks on their faces. I said "what's the big deal" and Sherry said "I've heard of the magic bomber but I didn't know it existed" and then turned to me "apparently Christina takes a large amount of magic energy to create an explosion that is about on par with an entherion blast."

When I looked like I was about to ask what that was Erza said "the last resort of the magic council" and I said "okay then." Lucy said "is that really necessary I mean there's only 6 of them" and Jura in a booming voice said "that is the type of enemy we face" and then Lucy squeaked "yes sir." Jura then continued "remember under no circumstances are you to engage the enemy in solo combat our best bet is to separate them and then devote two wizards to each fight."

Lucy and Wendy were freaking out and Carla said "would you two stop acting like children" and as always Natsu said "alright let's go I'm all fired up" and he broke the door down and started running to where we were heading and saying something about fighting demons." Lucy shouted after him **"Where are you going"** and when he didn't respond Erza said "always running off with a care in the world."

I said "I'd be surprised if he didn't have some sort of brain damage from all the fighting he does" and grey said "who wants to bet that he didn't even hear the plan." Happy flew up to him and said "I bet 5 fish he didn't" and I said "I wouldn't be surprised if you had some brain damage as well I mean your love for fish is kind of creepy."

Ren said "overkill much" and Eve said "for sure" and Hibiki said "and of course we're going to have to fix It" and I said "you three act like playboys all the time so it wouldn't hurt you three to stop trying to pick up women for a few days." Erza said "okay enough gawking let's move" and Grey said "great we're playing catch up with that dork" and Lucy started crying as they ran after Natsu.

I stayed behind and Lyon said "their energy is as infectious as ever ready Sherry" and she nodded and they both ran off and Jura said "wait stay together." The three playboys ran off with Hibiki saying "so we're hunting demons along with an angel" and Wendy was freaking out and Carla said "pull yourself together child" and Happy putting on a brave face for Carla said "never fear because the catmander is here" and he was ignored.

Of course, I was going to make an entrance later and I stayed behind with Jura and Ichiya and Jura said "I'm getting to old for this anyway we should go after them." Ichiya said "now just wait a moment shiny dome I heard through the grapevine that you're one of the 10 wizard saints is that true." Jura said "indeed."

Ichiya said "I consider it an honor to be fighting with someone as skilled as master Makarov" and Jura said "I wouldn't go that far while I'm honored to bear the title it is a title given to whomever the council deems worthy but aquating me with Makarov is like comparing the heavens to the earth and I think you can guess which one applies to me."

Ichiya said "that's probably the best news I've heard all day if you were as powerful as that fossil then that would make my job all that more difficult" while flicking a cork off of a vial. Jura obviously smelled the same thing I did and said "what is that smell" and Ichiya said "this particular parfume caused the opponent to lose the will to fight" and Jura went down.

He said while struggling "Ichiya what are you doing" and he then flicked a lid off of another vial and I assumed that Jura felt the same thing that I did which was pain as though electricity were coursing through my very body. I fell down to the ground however I was lucky to remain conscious and saw in a puff of smoke that Ichiya was replaced by two floating creatures.

One of them said "we're back to normal" and the other said "thank god that midgit's head was filled with perverted thoughts" and the first one said "perverts are so disgusting." A soft feminine voice said "now no complaining you two you're not done yet" and I looked over to where the voice was coming from and saw that it was angel."

I said "what the hell are you doing here" while struggling to get up" and she said "isn't it obvious hun we copied you comrade from his dumpy little body to every though in his perverted mind." One of the floating things said "now we know your plan" and the other said "you can't hide anything from us." I said "as if I'd let you report back to your boss."

I was about to reach into my pouch to summon some of my stone creatures to take her on only to realize that it wasn't on my hip anymore. Angel said "are you looking for this" and she held it up and I said "how did you get that without me noticing" and she said "simple when you went down Gemini here grabbed it and now I'll take you down."

She then pulled a key from somewhere and said "open gate of the chisel caelum" and some metal thing appeared and it set itself up and was pointed at me as though it were a gun. While I thought I was done for when the blast shot I was surprised that a rock wall materialized in front of me. through the dust I saw Jura and I was about to call forth my attack-based magic and he just shook his head and silently muttered "fake being down."

I fell to the ground and since I had a feeling that the laser would have at least hurt I let out a scream as though I were in pain. Angel then walked up to me and looked down at me and must have fallen for my act since she threw my pouch down and set "let this be a lesson to you children of light there is no stopping the oracion seis" and she walked away most likely to join the rest of her comrades.

I got up and said "I can teleport us to where the others are" and Jura said "go on ahead I will catch up shortly" and I nodded and enveloped my body in a glow of magenta and teleported to where the others were. Just as I arrived I saw that in the forest area there was a fire which appeared there somehow and out of the smoke came 6 people, the oracion seis.

Their leader brain said "lowly maggots swarming together" and Angel said "looks like short stuff and the bald wizard saint aren't going to make it to the party" and then she looked at me and said "how did you survive the blast from caelum" and I said "don't you know a fake-out when you see one." She turned to their leader and said "leave the silver haired spell caster to me" and Brain said "of course."

The snake guy Cobra said "there's terror in their voices I can hear it" and I said "so far I've been the only one to talk since you guys showed up and unless you haven't noticed I'm not backing down." The speedy guy of their group racer said "let's wrap up quickly I'll run you all over so fast you won't know what hit you."

Hot eye who was dressed in preacher robes for some reason said "money determines strength in this world oh yeah if you save but a penny today it will become vast fortune in the future." Just as he was about to continue racer and cobra said "enough preaching hot eye" and midnight was just sleeping on a flying carpet and Lucy said "is it sad that I'm terrified of the sleeping guy" and I said "not sad more like pathetic."

Natsu who was ready for a fight cracked his knuckles and looked slightly at Grey and said "you ready" and Grey said "you know it." Cobra just smirked at them and said "well you want an invitation" and they both charged and Brain said "take them" and Racer said "yes sir" and apparently he disappeared only to reappear for a second at a time before he appeared above Natsu and Grey and kicked them to the ground.

I noticed that angel sent her little copycats to impersonate Lucy to take her down so I reached into my pouch and grabbed a handful of my stone creature and threw them to the ground in front of me. as soon as they grew to their full forms I addressed them all "okay you two" pointing to the two on the right grab the Lucy that's whipping the other Lucy, you two" pointing to the two on the left "protect Wendy, you four" pointing to the remaining stone creatures "go help whoever needs it." As they went to follow orders the two on the left that I had assigned to protecting Wendy stood still and I said "what are you two waiting for."

They looked at me with their heads cocked and I said "I said to go protect Wendy" and Happy actually had a good idea for once since I knew him. "maybe they're not following your orders because they don't know who Wendy is" and I said "that may be" and then I altered my orders "okay you two protect the blue haired girl" and they went off to do their duty.

Lyon and Sherry went after hoteye and he shot something at them and they disappeared into the ground and as they were about to sink one of my stone golems grabbed them both out of the softened earth and put them on the hard ground. The stone golem then went after hoteye who used the same thing on it which turned it into a puddle on the ground.

I powered up the arc of empowerment in one hand and my attack-based power in my other hand and I fired both of them at hoteye which the empowerment beam hit the stone golem while the attack-based magic pushed him back while my golem pulled itself together. The playboys were charging forward and Hibiki said "I'll take care of angel" and Eve said "hey no dibs" and Ren said "what do you mean take care."

However, before they could even get close to their target racer kicked Ren back and when Eve looked back to see if he was okay he himself was kicked. The same thing happened to Hibiki and while I was aware that I had told my golems to help wherever they were needed I was kind of regretting telling my golems to help those pretty boys who were trying to pick up my 12-year-old sister.

The golem ran right at Racer who phased out of reality apparently again and then started reappearing and disappearing around the golem which caused it to shatter into so many pieces. When my golem was destroyed he stood in front of the remains and said "if you're too slow you'll be eating my dust." I shot arc of empowerment at it which Racer dodged most likely thinking it was a beam meant to do damage.

So now two of my golems were protecting Wendy, one was holding the fake Lucy who was still trying to whip the real Lucy while the second one I had sent was standing in front of the real Lucy, one was facing off against Hoteye and now had immunity to what appeared to be earth softening magic, one was facing racer and was now immune to being destroyed by brute force.

One was running along beside Erza who had requipped into her heaven's wheel armor and sent swords going after Cobra only for him to managed to dodge all of them. The golem then ran forward and Cobra said "Cubellious" which I assumed he was ordering the snake around since the snake wrapped around my golem almost instantly shattering it.

Just as I revived it Brain looked straight at cobra who must have understood what he wanted since he just said "Cubellious" which the snake bit it's fangs into my golem and at that moment I felt a burning pain in my arm. Brain walked over to me and said "there is many flaws to the arc of empowerment magic bases however the one your experiencing right now is the fact that if something happens to what you reanimate then you share the fate of whatever you reanimated."

I looked at the arm that had the burning pain in it only to see it was now purple where the pain had started. Erza had requipped into flight armor and went on attacking racer and Cobra only for Cobra to kick her in the stomach and she muttered something and Cobra said "I said it's no use I can hear everything."

Natsu deciding to try to take out the member who was sleeping on a flying carpet shot a fire dragons roar at him only for the blast of fire to swerve around him. Racer then took advantage of Natsu's surprise to go behind him and say something before hitting and kicking him around. Grey was about to save Natsu's ass only for those creepy floating things to float over to him and make a copy of him which used his ice make magic against him.

At this point Lyon and Sherry along with the golem that I rematerialized from when it was destroyed by what I assumed was earth softening magic had all teamed up. Lyon called out **"Ice make Eagle"** while Sherry called out **"Marionette magic mud doll"** however hoteye dismissed their attacks however my golem was able to get through and hit him with a right hook.

However, that proved ineffective as he pushed my golem away and I looked over at the two that I had assigned to protect Wendy and they were still there surprisingly. Cobra and Erza were facing off and Cobra had easily caught her swords after dodging them for a few moments. Brain looked away from me and he was looking over in their direction and said "so I see this is the famed Erza Scarlet."

I said through the pain in my arm that appeared when the snake bit my golem "yeah and with her along even if it cost me my life well you guys will be defeated." They were close enough to me that I could hear what he was saying "I can hear it all you know it's like a symphony your muscles contracting, every breath you take in, and all your thoughts."

I then saw his eyes widen in shock and he said "what the hell you were there" and Erza said "your wide open" and as she was about to attack Hoteye shot a earth wave at her and Racer attacked her while she was floating in the air from the attack. Racer said "Cobra pick up the pace will ya" and Cobra called out "Cubellious" and the snake lunged at Erza and bit her in the arm.

As Cubellious returned Cobra said "you may be fast but that won't save you from Cubellious's poison enjoy writhing in agony until death claims you" and I said "so when that snake bit my golem I became poisoned" and instead of answering me Brain said "how pathetic prepare for oblivion's embrace" and he pointed his staff at us the area in front of the oracion seis glowed a dark green.

He called out the attack he was about to use **"Dark rondo"** he must have noticed something because he let the attack die down. Racer said "what's the matter Brain" and Cobra said "are you going to cast that thing or not" and Brain instead of responding to them muttered one word "Wendy."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over episode 54 since I don't have the name readily handy I'm just referring to it as 54. So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	4. author's note

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and my other's I'm back with not really a new chapter but a bit of an explaination in this case. I have recently been asked why Charmcaster, Hope whatever you want to call her doesn't have access to her normal powers at this point.**

 **The reason for this is because when she entered earthland the mana in her basically turned into ethernano which made it so she was more durable which was the only way she managed to survive the fall. The fall was from about 150 feet in the air so therefore she had to be more durable to be able to survive it.**

 **My main conversion rate from ethernano to Mana is like 20,000,000 ethernano to 1 mana so therefore it takes quite a while before her to have her mana restored. However, that will be fixed in the Edolas arc with those pill things that Mystogan has that allows magic energy to be used in Edolas and something I'm also going to address in this so that I don't get any questions about it is that I'm going to be skipping the Daphne arc since I see that arc as mainly filler so therefore it's not part of the main storyline in the my opinion and really it wouldn't change much.**

 **Also the only reason I don't mention these in the next chapter is because I'm almost finished on it with only proofreading left so I didn't want to have to edit the author notes in the chapter. So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	5. the search begins, Wendy's decision

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and my others so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over episode 54 of fairy tail titled maiden of the sky. That's all I have to say so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/Spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

 _Last time on Hope's redemption_

 _As Cubellious returned Cobra said "you may be fast but that won't save you from Cubellious's poison enjoy writhing in agony until death claims you" and I said "so when that snake bit my golem I became poisoned" and instead of answering me Brain said "how pathetic prepare for oblivion's embrace" and he pointed his staff at us the area in front of the oracion seis glowed a dark green._

 _He called out the attack he was about to use "Dark rondo" he must have noticed something because he let the attack die down. Racer said "what's the matter Brain" and Cobra said "are you going to cast that thing or not" and Brain instead of responding to them muttered one word "Wendy."_

Now on hope's redemption

Hope's P.O.V

I looked around and saw that Hibiki managed to get on his shoulder and said "I can't believe it" and Grey chimed in "they're stronger than I thought they were." Brain's spell dark rondo had about to cast on us to send us to oblivion as he said but he let it die down. Racer said "what's up Brain are you going to cast that or what" and Cobra said "do you know her."

Brain said "there's no doubt about it that's Wendy the maiden of the sky" and Grey said "Maiden of the sky" and Hibiki said "Wendy" in a surprised voice. I heard Wendy ask as she ducked down more behind the rock "What does that mean" and Happy's annoying voice say "I was going to ask you" and to honest I was happy that I had two golems protecting her since Brain was showing interest in her.

Brain said "to think we simply stumbled upon her here we have made quite a find my friends" and a magic circle appeared at the end of the staff and he said "Grab her" and a beam of green energy skipped over my stone golems and when it emerged from behind the rock it had her in a fist along with Happy. Natsu said "Strike while we're down that's not fair" and hoteye said "all is fair in love and war" and he used a spell that made the earth under us twist into a weird shape.

As Wendy disappeared into his staff or whatever it was he said "we have no use for the rest of you begone **Dark rondo"** and the destructive magic attack actually shot this time. As Hibiki and Ren were trying to protect Lucy, and Lyon was protecting Sherry, Jura appeared in the nick of time and said "Rock iron wall" and the earth twisted again only this time into a barrier over us to protect us from the dark rondo.

Eve said "wow you're the best wizard ever" and Hibiki said "I'll second that" and Lucy said "yeah I thought for a second we were goners" and Natsu said "okay let's get them." I said "they would be long gone by now" and Natsu said "Why'd we let them get away" and Grey said "I don't know maybe because almost none of us could move without flinching in pain."

Carla seemed to be worried about Wendy because she was off in the direction that the oracion seis had disappeared and I struggled to my feet and slowly walked over to her and said "we'll get her back." Ren managed to get to his feet and said "they wiped the floor with us" and Eve said "well they are stronger than us we never stood a chance against them."

Lyon said "the oracion seis what unbelievable power" and Hibiki said "and there's only six of them they're magic is stronger than the rumor's suggested" Sherry said "look at what they did to Christina" and I looked over at the flaming remains of the airship. I said "I may have a spell from my world that could fix the ship" and Grey said "you continue to surprise us."

I walked over albeit slowly to the remains of the airship and held my hands out and said "Perturbo" and the spell washed over the ship but nothing happened at first. While I was working on the airship Jura said "according to angel the women who peers into minds said that she knew our entire plan we're lucky no lives were lost" and I said "I have a feeling that her ability to peer into other's minds have something to do with those little floating things.

I mean if you think about it not only did she have those things out during the whole battle but when they turned into Grey they were able to use his ice make magic and from what I understand of this world you need to be trained or teach yourself in a specific form of magic to be able to do that." Lucy said "wait what about all the people inside of Christina."

Before I could point out that I didn't see any blood or body parts Ren said "don't worry pretty lady" and Eve said "Christina is equipped with a remote control function" and Hibiki continued "we were going to climb aboard after finding their base but as you can see we never got that far." I cast Perturbo again since it seemed to have a small effect on the ship and this time the parts were moving together faster.

I said "okay after one more of Perturbo the ship should be in full working order" and Lyon said "I'm glad to see you made it out unscathed Jura" and he said "not quite in fact I was lucky to make it out of there alive" and I said "and I wouldn't have made it out if you hadn't put up that rock shield." Lyon said in disbelief "you're injured" and Jura said "their power terrifies me I hate to admit it but if it weren't for sir Ichiya's pain killer parfume I would be in utter agony right now."

Ichiya who was hopefully the real one said "detestable oracion seis instead of bravely facing your foes you flee so therefore we win by default." Grey said "that's not how this works ya weirdo" and I muttered "if I had a penny for each time something stupid came out his mouth I would be rich." He turned his head to Grey and said "look pal we may be battered but take a whiff my pain killer parfume will ease your discomfort."

He then uncorked a vial and I felt some form of healing wash over me and I looked at my arm and saw that it was still slightly purple. After the parfume's effect had worked on Natsu he said "how dare those creeps take off with Wendy and Happy this sucks I got to go find them" and Lucy said "hey where are you going" however he didn't get very far as Carla had sprouted wings like Happy does and grabbed him by the trailing of his scarf.

As everyone excluding me were mumbling in shock Carla turned around and said "you've never seen aria magic before well in that case it's only natural that you'd be surprised." Natsu said "your just trying to copy Happy" and Carla said "as if while I am concerned for Wendy and that tomcat this is a foe you cannot take lightly we cannot confront them again without a plan of attack."

Jura said "I wholeheartedly agree lady Carla the enemy is stronger than we anticipated" and Ichiya just said "Man" as if we didn't know that he was one no matter how little of him actually was. Carla said "however before we go after our comrades" and she looked over at Erza and it seemed the pain killer parfume was having little to no effect on her.

Natsu like an idiot asked "What's wrong" and I said "oh I don't know maybe the fact that Cobra's snake poisoned her and to a smaller extent me." the trio of playboys said "Sir Ichiya" and he said "don't worry Men I know just what to do what you need my sweet honey is my pain killer parfume max strength." There was once again next to no effect and Lucy said "I'm no expert but since when is a pain killer an antidote for snake venom."

Hibiki said "his parfume does more than ease pain it also has a clensing effect it'll help her body expel any toxins" and Eve said "oh yeah." It seemed to not work and Natsu said "it looks like she's in even more pain" and Ichiya said "you think so" before Erza screamed out in pain. After he was still using the pain killer parfume I punched him in the head since it seemed to be hurting her more and he dropped the vial which stopped the spell almost immediately.

Erza grunted out "I'm sorry Lucy" and she had a clueless look on her face and Erza grabbed her belt buckle and said "I need to borrow your belt" and when she took the belt her skirt fell down probably with the weight of the whip and her celestial spirit keys. The trio of playboys had a look on their face that if this were some cheesy anime they would have hearts in their eyes and all that earned them was a kick in the face each that sent them flying.

Erza wrapped the belt tight around her arm and buckled it in place with her teeth and other hand and Lucy said "what are you going to do with that." She said "it's extreme but it's the only way I can keep fighting" and she ripped some of the cloth part of her current armor off and put it between her teeth and said "someone cut it off."

After everyone exclaimed in shock and surprisingly even me Grey said "at least give us time to find an antidote" and she said "I don't have time." Lyon said "very well I'll do it" and he grabbed the sword that she had stabbed into the ground and Sherry said "how kind of you." Grey got in his face and said "put the sword down Lyon" and Erza said "do it" and Grey said "no don't."

Lucy said "uh Lyon are you actually going to do it" and Lyon replied "we can't afford to lose one of our strongest when facing such a powerful foe" and he got the sword in striking position. Sherry said "oh come on I can't believe we got stuck with you wimpy fairies quit whining your friend is going to die if we don't do something to help her."

Lucy who had a surprising resolve at this point got in Sherry's face and said "and your friend is going to die if he doesn't put down that sword" and Sherry said "why this is just his way of showing love." Erza said "just hurry and cut it off before the venom spreads to the rest of my body" and Grey said "don't" and Hibiki said "do you want to be known as the one who maimed Erza."

Eve said "there has to be another way" and started running forward to stop Lyon and Jura held out an arm to stop him and said "we have no right to interfere in her wishes" and I silently agreed with him. Lyon said "ready" and instead of the sword cutting Erza's arm off it was stopped by Grey using ice much like Lyon had stopped Ichiya from flying and hitting him.

Lyon said "is her arm more important to you then her life where are your priorities" and Grey said "this will affect her for the rest of her life so we can't jump the gun there's got to be another way we can save her." Lyon said "you're just as much of a spineless fool as always figures" and Grey said "I thought you had changed but your just as shady as ever."

At this point Erza collapsed out cold and Hibiki said "oh no guys this is bad" and Grey turned to me and said "do you know any spells from your world that cure poisons." I said "no sorry my uncle hex always said that they were a waste of time and never had any books on curing poisons. The spells I do know are from the books in his collection" and Carla said "we need Wendy she could save your friend."

As everyone looked at her shocked she said "this is no time to bickering amongst ourselves we need to work together to come up with a plan to save Wendy" and after a moment she said "and I suppose that tom cat as well." Eve said "wait you're saying that little girl has some kind of anti-venom magic" and Ren said "impressive."

Carla said "not only anti-venom she can cure fevers, relive pain, and heal wounds" and Ichiya who had a blue face said "excuse me but I feel that my position in the group is being compromised and I feel threatened. Sherry said "don't be ridiculous everyone knows that healing spells are lost magic there's no way the kid could use them" and Lucy ignored that and said "does this have anything to do with the maiden of the sky thing."

Carla said "yes it does you see she's the sky dragon slayer she's Wendy the sky dragon" and everyone had shocked looks on their faces including me. I said "wait I know that her power was different from almost everyone's here but how could she have slayed a dragon she looked to kind and not willing to hurt anything or anyone." Carla said "she told me that she was trained by the sky dragon Grandeeney" and like the idiot that he was Natsu said "she's a dragon slayer too."

I said "that's what Carla just said" and Carla said "she is I'll recap later for those of you who are on the slow side of thinking. Wendy is the only one who can save your friend however that is complicated as the oracion seis have need of her for some unknown reason." After everyone restated the obvious that needed to rescue Wendy to save Erza Natsu said "okay are you with me" and everyone held a fist in the air while they stood in a circle and I slightly raised my fist in the air.

After doing that I turned my attention back to the ship and cast Perturbo again and I said "okay with that spell the airship should be repaired soon enough." Natsu said "so who exactly is going" and I said "well I know I'm going because it's my sister that we're rescuing" and Natsu said "didn't you say you were poisoned by that snake."

I said "I was however it was indirectly and that pain killer parfume of Ichiya's reversed the poison from more of my system however it is spreading it's slow. I know I can go on this rescue mission." He grabbed my arm where it was still purple and held onto it for a moment and I instinctually flinched from the pain it caused and he said "while you may think you can handle it you are still poisoned so you're staying here."

Wendy's P.O.V

Before I was sucked up into that staff the last thing that I remembered seeing was my sister laying on the ground in pain from her stone golem being stuck by the snake which poisoned it along with her. The next thing after floating around in a space where I felt weightless I was thrown to a floor of a cave and it scratched my shoulder.

Happy said "hey no need to be so rough with her she's just a little girl you know" and all that earned him was to be grabbed by the face and I said "no put him down" and Brain had thrown him to the floor. I kneeled down to him and said "you're not too hurt are you" and he while trying to be brave said "don't worry little lady I'll try to find us a way out of here" and I just hugged him.

The one known as Racer said "so what's the deal with this girl I don't see why she's important" and Cobra said "does she have something to do with Nirvana." Angel said "she doesn't seem all that important" and Hoteye said "is she worth money let me guess you're going to sell her to the highest bidder right oh yeah."

Cobra said "you realize money isn't the answer to everything right" and he said "actually it is because money can buy anything even love" and Cobra said "give me a break." Brain turned around to address them "she uses what's called sky magic which gives her the ability to heal others" and Racer said "how is that even possible" and angel said "isn't it a lost magic" and Cobra said "one of the many magics lost long ago."

While midnight was snoring Hoteye said "oh yeah I can smell the money already" and Cobra said "what good is a healer to us unless no you don't mean." Brain said "yes with her power we will revive him" and all the members here got a smile on their face with the exception of midnight considering he was sleeping.

Happy said "who are you talking about" and I said "look if you want me to help you well you can forget it I'll never help jerks like you." Brain said "oh yes you will once you find out who it is that we're talking about you will be more than willing to help us" and then he turned away from me and to Racer "Racer bring him to me at once."

He said "okay but it's so far I'll take me an hour to get there and back" and Brain said "very well" and Cobra said "I see once he's revived we will be able to find Nirvana quickly you're doing your name proud sir." Brain said "Cobra, Hoteye, Angel I want you to continue the search for Nirvana" and Angel said "why it's pointless we should start the search after he's revived."

Happy said "come on just tell us who you're trying to bring back" and Brain ignored him and said "I prefer to air on the side of caution I'll remain here with Midnight however I don't think he'll make for good company." Cobra said "well I guess we should get going" and Angel said "well you guys want to race me the first one to find Nirvana will get a prize" and before she could finish her sentence Hoteye said "a prize of one million Jewel oh yeah."

Angel said "isn't one million a bit much" and Happy whispered to me "be honest with me you don't know what these creeps are talking about do you." I said "um no not really" and then I said to Brain "what does Nirvana do at least tell us that much" and Brain said "it's incredibly powerful it swaps light for darkness" and I said "I don't understand" and Happy said "me either."

Lucy's P.O.V

While pretty much everyone was out searching for Wendy I had decided to stay with Erza and Hibiki stayed with me and Erza and I said "come on guys hurry up this is bad" and Hibiki said "you know that's not going to help right. Instead of worrying let's try to lend them a hand" and he activated his archive magic and said "I know we don't consider ourselves a team since our coalition was sort of thrown together but we have to start thinking like that if we want to defeat the oracion seis."

I said "archive magic that's what your working with now right" even though I was pretty sure that it was and he said "yeah it comes in handy when I need to keep tabs on people you're not going to join the others Lucy" and I said "no I can't leave Erza and besides I wouldn't be of much help anyway I'm the weakest fighter in the group."

Hibiki said "you're just being modest I've heard the rumors there was the time you defeated 19 Vulcans that stood 10 feet tall, and the time your guild was at war with phantom lord I've heard that you knocked out their master with your bare hands, and then the time that you took down a dark guild with over a thousand members."

I said "that's stretching the truth" and Plue popped his head up as if in agreement and I walked up to him and said "so Hibiki why aren't you joining the others." He said "what kind of man would I be if I were to leave you ladies alone" and I said "thanks you know your much nicer then sorcerer weekly makes you out to be."

He laughed slightly and said "good to know with archive I can keep track of the others and I can make them aware of our current position as well. That way once they've rescued Wendy they can find us and save Erza" and Hope chimed in her two cents and said "just because you're trying to make it out that you're just protecting us I know your really just a playboy deep down."

He said "actually no because while that may be how I appeared to be at first rest assured that I am aware when it's time to become serious." I ignored Hope's comment and said "wow you've really got all the bases covered don't you" and he said "well you can thank master Ichiya I'm just doing what I was taught." After a few minutes of typing on his magical keyboard he said "there we go I've located Natsu's group."

Wendy's P.O.V

After the hour he said Racer had come back carrying a something and he said "sorry it took so long" and after a moment he said "the thing was so heavy it was hard to build up any speed I've always thought I was fast but after that trip I'm starting to doubt myself." Brain said "let me assure you Racer there is no one who can even come close to matching your speed."

I said "what is that" and Happy said "it's a coffin" and Brain said "the time has come Wendy are you ready to use your healing power to resurrect the person inside." I said "no I told you I don't want to and you can't make me" and Happy said "you heard the lady." He said "I'm sorry I forgot to mention you have no choice in the matter" and then the lacrima locks on the coffin unlocked and retracted into the coffin or so it seemed.

The lid of the coffin started melting away and as soon as the lid completely finished melting away I recognized the person. Brain said "allow me to introduce Jellal a brilliant wizard who once managed to infiltrate the magic council." Happy said "it can't be him" and Brain said "oh but it is once he's revived he will lead us to Nirvana."

Happy said "Revive him what do you even mean like bring him back from the dead" and I said "it's really him" and Happy said "how do you even know him" and Brain said "overexposure to ethernano caused him to go into a catatonic state. While he has been rendered unconscious he is still very much alive don't you want to revive him I mean it's only right after all that he's done for you." Happy was rendered speechless at what Brain said and all I could do was stare at him thinking off all that he had actually done for me.

 **Yet another chapter done I'm on the roll with these chapters considering I'm started to finish at least one a day. In the next chapter we're going to be going over the episode 55 and I'm only saying 55 because I don't have the title of the next episode readily available. So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	6. Jellal returns, Hope's new power

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this and all my other stories I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over Fairy tail episode 55 titled the girl and the ghost which is kind of cliché if you ask me. however I depending on how much I have to switch P.O.V we may also be going over 56 in this chapter.**

 **Okay I've blabbered on for long enough so without further ado lets get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

 _Last time on Hope's redemption_

 _Happy said "Revive Jellal what do you even mean like bring him back from the dead" and I said "it's really him" and Happy said "how do you even know him" and Brain said "overexposure to ethernano caused Jellal to go into a catatonic state. While he has been rendered unconscious he is still very much alive don't you want to revive him I mean it's only right after all that he's done for you." Happy was rendered speechless at what Brain said and all I could do was stare at him thinking off all that he had actually done for me._

Now on Hope's redemption

Wendy's P.O.V

After Brain had revealed that the person in the coffin was Jellal I was surprised to say the least and I said Jellal I don't get it." Happy said "this guy is bad news" and I turned to him and said "do you know him" and Happy said "it's not like we're friends he tried to kill me, Erza, and whole bunch of other people he was even the one who got the magic council to fire the entherion cannon."

Not wanting to believe that Jellal turned from the person who helped me all those years ago into what Happy had said "I know I heard about that" in a quiet voice. Happy said "but I thought he was ancient history" and Brain interjected "he is indeed a former shell haunted by a restless ghost haunted by full of miserable ideals.

But also, a man who has given you the greatest gift" and Happy said "what does that mean" however Brain ignored him "now is your chance to repay him and revive him." Happy said "don't do it whatever this guy says don't wake him up" and then after a second he said "please don't do it you can't." Brain said "so are you refusing" and he pulled out a knife and I said "no please don't" but he thrust the knife anyway.

However instead of hitting Jellal it hit the inside of the coffin right by his head and I fell to my knees and said "please I beg you." However instead of responding with words he shot a very weak spell bullet right next to me and said "revive him you have the power to do so." Happy said "no that's the last thing you want to do they're going to use him to steal Nirvana" and I muttered "but I have to repay him if it weren't for him I wouldn't be here right now.

At this point I could feel the tears flowing down my cheeks and I said "he was so kind to me I heard all those stories about all the horrible things he did but I didn't believe them." Happy said "I swear they're true I was there" and I said "he's not the kind of person who could do that." Happy said in a sad voice "but he did" and I said "please just give me a little bit of time to think about it" and Happy said "why tell him no" and Brain smirked and said "Very well you have 5 minutes" and I started thinking over what I should do.

At about the 5-minute mark I recognized Natsu's voice and he was calling out for us however it seemed like it was only an echo and I thought I could barely hear Carla's voice. Brain said "Racer intercept them" and Racer said "gladly boss" and Brain muttered "miserable fools." After another minute or so Brain said "time is up" and Happy said "please don't do it Wendy."

All that earned him however was a blast from Brain's staff into the wall behind us and Brain said "your magic can bring him back so will you bring your friend back or leave him like this come on you must." I muttered his name since I was still uncertain that I should have brought him back and I constantly heard Natsu's and Carla's voice more clearly however I had already healed Jellal despite all the things he may have or may not have done.

When they got to the entrance of the cave we were in Natsu said "no" and Happy said "Natsu" and at that point Brain started smirking and I could feel the tears streaming down my face. Jellal turned around and looked at Natsu and I was constantly apolizing however Carla was just scolding me and the last thing I saw before passing out from a combination of using my healing magic and the stress I had suffered I saw a flash of magenta light.

Hope's P.O.V

Since I had decided that I didn't feel like wasting time just sitting by while the poison from that damn snake spread I was going to go into the forest to find the hideout. However just before I left I heard Lucy ask Hibiki if anyone had found Wendy yet" and he said "I don't know I am unable to contact anyone in the group yet."

I said "since that's the case I'll go get her" and Lucy said "but didn't you get poisoned as well" and I said "I did however it was to a lesser degree so I'm still able to fight whereas Erza got the full blast of the snake's venom. The only reason I'm in better shape is because one of my golems took the bite for me" and Lucy said "are you sure you can do it" and I said "All I'm going to do is teleport to where Wendy is and bring her back here."

Lucy said "wait you knew a teleportation spell this whole time and didn't let anyone else know" and I said "considering Natsu was so against me going because of the fact that I was in fact poisoned but now that he's gone I'm going to go save Wendy." Lucy said "okay do you need anything" and I said "just plenty of room" and she backed up closer the Hibiki.

I stood up and spread my arms out and flung them in a x pattern and chanted Eo Recedentia" and I could fell the spell teleport me to where I could feel Wendy's magic power. The main reason I had decided to go was because I had been monitoring her magic power that I could feel and all of a sudden it had taken a nosedive and I had barely been able to feel it anymore.

After the teleportation was done I found myself standing in a cave and I could feel my own power take a massive dive but nothing I couldn't handle. I looked around and I saw that Brain was there along with Natsu and Carla and then I saw that Wendy was lying on the ground unconscious and then I saw that there was an unfamiliar person who had blue hair, torn clothes, and a red tattoo under and around his right eye.

I turned to brain and forced him against the wall with one of the first spells that Uncle Hex had taught me and said "what did you do to Wendy" since I knew that I couldn't reveal that she was my sister or they would her against me and vice versa. He said "I did nothing except bring her here the reason she is unconscious is because of the fact that she used too much of her power to heal Jellal here."

I said "so it's because of you that Wendy is unconscious" and instead of answering me he just looked at me and I said "well answer me." he was still just staring and I was about to attack him with one of my spells however before I could finish reciting the spell itself I was blasted into the wall by him. Natsu charged at him only to have the same thing to happen to him and the now named Jellal was walking toward the entrance of the cave.

I managed to pull myself away from the wall and said "don't you ignore me Eradiko" and he just brushed off the attack however it seemed like he absorbed it and fired it back at me it flew back at me and hit me in the stomach." Natsu came up to me and said "first off tell me why you are here" and I said "because I felt Wendy's magic power take a massive nosedive so I decided to teleport to where I felt her power which was here."

Natsu said "but you're poisoned for all we know the more spells that you use the quicker it spreads" and I said "considering I've been fixing that air ship along with teleporting here and trying to take down the guy I'd say that's not how that works." Just as we were arguing Brain got up and said "I know that she is your sister" and I said "how did you figure it out" and he said "mainly from the way you seem to more concerned about her safety than anyone else."

I said "ok you're right but what are you going to about it" and he said "well that leaves me with an intriguing option either you surrender or I will kill Wendy" and I pushed him against the wall again and said "if you so much as hurt a hair on her head you will face the wrath of one of the last few survivors of the magical realm known as Legerdomain" and he had a shocked look on his face and said "that place actually exists."

I said "yes however if my father failed then it's under the control of a tyrant" and Brain said "if you join us I'll help you regain control of your home." I said "while that may be an interesting offer I've decided to never go back there again" and he said "but that was your home and I doubt little Wendy even remembers anything about it" and I said "that doesn't matter the only way I would go for that offer is if you were offer me a way back to my dimension."

He said "so you're the cause of the disturbance in the world" and I said "what exactly are you talking about" and he said "the main reason we're after Nirvana to protect the world." I said "what do you mean" and he said "you as an off worlder you are releasing different vibes therefore slowly destroying this world" and I said "if that's the case then I'm surprised it hasn't be destroyed yet since Wendy is considered on off worlder as you call it."

Brain said "that is why after we used her powers to revive Jellal we were going to kill her" and I said "you were going to what" and I felt something inside of me snap."

Natsu's P.O.V

When Brain mentioned he was planning on killing Wendy after using her to revive Jellal Charmcaster had got a shocked look on her face. After a moment her hair changed from silver to a deeper red then even Erza's hair and while I could barely see them I saw that her eyes no longer had pupils but were completely white.

Almost faster than I could see she had rushed over to Brain and grabbed him by the jacket he was wearing and lifted him up and slammed him into the cave wall only instead of a glowing force field shaped like him protecting him from the impact slightly she did it with brute force. She then turned to me and Carla and said "if you two don't want to feel my wrath take Wendy and get out of here" and Carla said "what about you."

Charmcaster said "I will get out of here after you two get Wendy out of here if she were to see me in this state which has only been unlocked in this world since I didn't care about uncle Hex. If Wendy were to see me in this form it would most likely terrify her and I don't want her to only see me as a overpowered monster after just reuniting with her for the first time in 13 years."

I said "fine I will but before I go just promise me one thing" and she turned her gaze to me which at this point was more of a glare. I said "just whatever you do don't kill him since no one not even he deserves to be killed" and she said in a deeper voice "I will try to not kill him however I don't make any promises" and I said "I suppose that's the best I'm going to get isn't it" and she replied "Yes."

Hope's P.O.V

he said "okay then come on Happy let's get out of here" and he picked up Wendy and slung her over his shoulder and ran out of the cave and I could feel a hot wind come into the tunnel so I assumed he had used his fire powers to get back to the top of the cliff that this cave was in. when I was sure he was gone and not going back I tun my full attention to Brain and said "now you listen to me and you listen good.

I will spare you however if you don't wish to find out just how strong my magic power really is you will do three things. One you will disband the oracion Seis, two you will stop your search for Nirvana, and three you will never come near Wendy or me ever again." He nodded and I felt myself get weaker however I had a feeling that he wouldn't keep his word.

I went out of the cave and saw Carla was waiting for me and I said "what are you still doing here I told you to get away." she said "since I have a feeling that your low on magic power I am going to fly you out of the cave" and I said "that's completely unnecessary I'll just teleport back" and I glowed in my magenta energy and after a quick flash of breathlessness which happens every time I teleport I was back at the camp sight."

Hibiki was the first to speak after I returned "so how did it go" and I said "about as good as could be expected but that also means that you and your playboy friends might not want to try to hit on me or my sister since I now have the power to potentially kill without meaning to."

 **Yet another chapter done and Charmcaster now has a transformation state and before anyone asks for the eyes I did take the whole thing from Broly in dragon ball Z because quite frankly I like the design of the eyes in legendary super Saiyan form. Anyway in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode 56 and again I'm calling it that because I don't have the name of the episode readily available since I am using Youtube for this so until next time this Diamondholder signing off.**


	7. Dead grand prix

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who are fans of reading, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of Fairy tail episode 56 titled Dead grand Prix. I don't know if Charmcaster or Hope or whatever you're wanting to call her in this will have much if any screen time but I may be able to add something in.**

 **Okay I've blabbered on for long enough so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Natsu's P.O.V

I was currently running through the forest toward where Erza was carrying Happy, Carla, and Wendy when Happy started calling my name. I said "don't talk little buddy you need to rest up" and he said "but Jellal is out there somewhere" and I said "yeah I know but don't worry I'll make sure he doesn't stick around long" and then I heard a voice come from apparently nowhere.

When I stopped suddenly Happy said "what's wrong why did you stop" and I looked at a tree and said "this tree is talking to me" and the tree then said "can you hear me Natsu" and I said "yes great tree" and the voice said "Great what this is Hibiki from Blue Pegasus. I'm glad I could reach you I haven't been able to contact anyone else yet."

I said "you're a tree ventriloquist" and he said "knock it off and keep your voice down the enemy has scouts all throughout the woodsea there's not telling who could be listening in that's why I'm speaking directly into your head pretty neat huh." I was trying to understand what he said when he continued talking "have you found Wendy and the cat" and I said "yeah I got both of them Wendy is unconscious but Happy's alright."

He said "that's great now just hold on a minute I'll upload a map to the temporary camp that we've set up I was going to send it to the cat too but I can't make a connection. He must be running low on magic power" and I said "wait what's the upload stuff stay out of my head" and then a map suddenly appeared from what appeared to be thin air inside my head."

Happy said "I think it's time you get some professional help" and I said "not now Happy I got to follow this map from inside my brains. I can even see where Erza is this upload stuff is cool thanks great tree I mean Hibiki" and Happy said "he's even more gone then I thought" and Hibiki said "please hurry we don't have the luxury of time right now."

Lucy's P.O.V

I was sitting by Erza during that whole conversation between Hibiki and Natsu as they stopped talking I said "I still don't get how Natsu knew our exact location." Hibiki said "I uploaded a map to our location using Archives data compression storage magic it packages and sends the information much faster then could be shared verbally."

I said "I didn't even know that was possible" and he said "storing and sharing this data is a fairly new concept so I wouldn't expect you to understand." Hope then chimed in and said "so what are you calling her stupid now" and he said "not at all as I said it's a fairly new concept so therefore I wouldn't expect a lot of people to understand."

I then turned to Erza and said "you hear that Erza Wendy's going to be here soon I may not be much of a fighter but I will stay to protect you while you're unable to protect yourself." I then felt Hibiki staring at me with my 6th sense of the thing and I said "what are you staring at don't you have more work to do" and he brushed it off by chuckling slightly and said "it's just nice to see some light in the darkness."

Grey's P.O.V

Racer and I were in a standoff just glaring at each other or at least I think he was glaring it was kind of hard to tell with the glasses covering his eyes. He finally spoke and said "I'm impressed Fairy tail no one has ever been able to stop me twice however to save face I'll give yours a thrashing." I said "oh is that so" and he phased out of reality and appeared somewhat closer to me and said "once I leave you in the dust I'll be able to catch up with the fire breathing brat in the blink of an eye."

He was phasing in and out of reality so that it was harder to pinpoint his location and he said "but first I got to run you over" and then from right behind me he said "I get the feeling that it won't take me very long." I said "what did you say" and I cast ice make Floor to try to get him to slip up and he said "is that the best you got you're going to have to pick up the pace."

Just as I was wondering how I was going to be able to fight him he managed to punch me right in the face and then cockily turned his head to face me and said "tell you what ice boy I'll let you off the hook so long as you stay on the ground it's where you belong anyway." I said "over my dead body" and he said "I can certainly arrange that for you" and he held his hand up in the air and said "let's kick it into overdrive dead grand prix."

Just as I was beginning to wonder what he was talking about I saw a bunch of lights coming from the denser part of the forest and as they came out I saw that they were a whole bunch of magicycles. As they all passed me without doing any damage he rammed into me using a personal one of his and said "enjoy the show while you're still alive these things are pretty tough."

I said "what so you can ride these scrap heaps" and he said "Watch your mouth ice boy these things are about as fast as I am and can run circles around you." I managed to jump up onto one and said "look at that I've got me a charger" and he said "well would you look at that" and I said "I guess I should thank you for including an SE plug."

As I was chasing after him I thought "it's going to be difficult with this thing constantly sapping my magic power away but it's one of the only ways to catch him." I said "okay let's go" and he said "you really want to race me you don't stand a chance" and I retorted "if you underestimate me you'll be eating my dust."

After making a bunch of sharp turns and crashing through stuff on the side he said "got to say for a member of an incredibly weak guild you have some sharp instincts." I said "okay that's it now I'm angry" and I called out an attack **"Ice make: Lance"** and shot 4 sharp pieces of ice at him and when they collided it created large dust cloud so I assumed he managed to dodge them but just barely.

With the dust cloud still around we both drove off the cliff and he said "I guess they're not as sharp as I thought" and I said "I'm still right on your tail buddy." We drove down the side of a cliff and he said "now it's my turn try dodging this you fairy **high side ride"** and I managed to only get hit with a few of the tires the spell created.

He said "that's enough of a warm up now the dead grand prix can really start" and as we were driving though a downed and narrowed out tree he said "try this on for size" and a compartment on the back of his bike opened up and shot lasers at me. I just barely was able to dodge however the downed tree wasn't so lucky and I said "this guy has got some screws loose."

He was behind me the whole time and said "what too intense for you" and more compartments opened up and we continued going forward with me barely managing to dodge the lasers. While dodging the lasers my only thoughts were on protecting Erza even if it cost me my life at this point. As I was dodging I saw lyon and Sherry standing somewhat in a divot below a log that Racer drove across.

I pulled over and said "Lyon your timing couldn't be more perfect man hop on" and he said "Excuse me" and I said "you heard me." he got on the back and when Sherry called out his name in worry. He said "don't worry you stay here on standby." She said "sure" and when I saw that she was staring after us I saw her lips moving so I assumed she was mumbling something."

As we were chasing after Racer Lyon said "so did you find Wendy" and I said "yeah and Happy too Natsu's got both of them and is heading back to the temporary campsite" and he said "that's good so what's the plan." I responded "I need you're help dealing with this speed freak it's damn near impossible to cast spells while driving this thing."

He said "so what you're saying is that you can't do this without me very well I'll show you some real ice make magic" and I said "just shut up and do it." He put his hands in the same from that I put mine in while casing my spells and it brought back flashbacks when he was belittling me for using both hands in casting my spells."

I said "what are you doing Lyon you never use both hands" and he got a smirk on his face and said "that is what Ur taught us right" and I smirked right back at him. He called out his attack at Racer **"Ice make: Eagle"** and a whole bunch of small ice eagles shot after racer. The eagles destroyed his bike and I said "nice he's down" and Lyon said "no I don't think so" and I heard a voice above us and said "I'm going to make you pay for trashing my ride."

The magicycle we were on was smashed into a ton of pieces just like his and both me and Lyon cast some of our stronger spells. Lyon called out **"ice make: Ape"** and I called out **"ice make: Hammer."** Racer however managed to dodge both of them and he said "that's some pretty quick maker magic you have there but you're going to have to be quicker then that."

He then managed to take us both down to the ground with a single strike and said "just give it up if you want to get a hit on me you'll have to quicker then lightning." He then phased out of sight again and I said "this is pointless" and Lyon said "keep your cool Grey he's coming at 4 o clock together we can stop him we just have to focus."

I saw him take his overcoat and shirt off and he said "fire when I give the word and don't you dare hold back" and after a moment he said "he's in front of us and coming this way" and I started charging up one of my stronger attack **"Ice geyser"** "and Lyon called out **"Snow dragon"** however Racer was able to dodge both of them.

Lyon said "no way he's going faster than before" and Racer taunted us "what's wrong punks can't keep up remember you could attack me for eternity and you would still never come close to landing a hit I'm the fastest man alive." After a moment Racer said "it's been fun but now its time for the final thrashing I'll make it as quick and painful as possible."

Lyon said "don't worry Grey I've just figured out how to beat this guy we've won" and he then started whispering his plan to me and he froze me in some ice and said "I don't need you anymore I can take this guy by myself." Playing along with his plan I called out "come on Lyon this is no time to be screwing around you can't take this guy by yourself and you know it."

Lyon said "just sit back and enjoy the show Grey I'll finish him off" and Racer said "harsh if that's how you treat your friends" and he said "we're not friend we merely studied under the same master when we were young." Sherry instead of staying behind on backup must have followed us since she ran out of the forest area and said "Lyon said "we don't need him we can take this guy and bring Lamia scale its greatest victory yet."

She called out an attack **"marionette attack: rock doll"** and it tried to attack Racer only for it to miss him and he was racing around it attacking it from all sides and he said "it's practically standing still" and Sherry said "Try this **wood doll"** and it was faring just as well as the rock doll was. Racer was obviously having fun and said "that's good keep throwing them at me it's pointless" and she said "I wouldn't be so sure."

She then caused the doll to grab him and tried pinning him up and it seemed like it worked since he said "oh you got me" and he phased out of existence. She said "What that's impossible there's no way he could have gotten away" he managed to kick her to the ground and said "she what I mean sweetheart." Lyon then formed ice shards at him to get his attention and started running away and said "hey over here slowpoke."

That seemed to get to him because he went after Lyon and after catching up to him with relative ease he said "the only slowpoke here is you." Lyon then stopped moving and said "your speed counts for nothing if there's no power behind your attacks. I can tell you lack the power to land a decisive blow" and he then covered his back in spikes and said "you better not get too close or you get shish kabobbed."

After jumping away Lyon said "what's the matter Racer are you afraid that precious speed that you're so proud of is going to get you skewered." Racer just chuckled and said "don't get cocky kid" and then chanted another spell that I assumed was to increase his speed. **"pure change chaser"** and he got in front of Lyon and kicked him to the ground and said "you're so naïve did you honestly think I would use my full speed from the get go against such a weak opponent."

Lyon keep running after getting up and said "come and get me" and Racer phased in front of him and said "challenge accepted" and kicked him so he started rolling. Lyon managed to get his footing and keep running only to get a strong kick in the back and I heard Sherry say something probably telling him to hold on.

Racer while pumbling Lyon with multiple hits said "what happened to all that bravado" and he knocked Lyon away only for Lyon to still get up and keep running. Racer muttered something before phasing out of reality again and appearing again in multiple places around Lyon and hitting him multiple times each time he made what appeared to be full cycle around him.

After punching him to where his top half was leaning up against a fallen log of a tree Racer said "so you don't think I have the power to land a decisive blow let's see. He grabbed a icicle from the ground from one of his previous attacks and looked about to finish him only to stop just short of his neck. He then started going into a rant of sorts and Lyon gave me a signal.

I broke free from the ice that he had incased me in with an ice bow in my hands and as I was about to shoot an arrow from the bow I give it a cool name **"super freezing arrow"** and it started racing toward Racer. As soon as he was defeated I caught up to Lyon with Sherry close by me and I said "I can't believe he actually fell for that" and Lyon said "I can't believe there are 5 more just as strong as him."

Sherry said "on another note could you try to include me in your little ruse next time" and I said "don't blame me he's the man with the plan." I said to Lyon "can you stand" and he said "I think I'll sit for just a little longer" and Sherry laughed a little at that. Racer then managed to get up and let out a enraged cry and said "I've got you now in the name of the mighty oracion seis I'll take you all down."

He ripped open his shirt to reveal something strapped to his chest and Lyon said "is that what I think it is" and Sherry said "he's rigged himself with a bomb lacrima" and I said "is he insane." Racer said with a crazed look in his eyes "we'll cross the finish line together" and I was about to cast an ice make spell only for nothing to happen and I said "I'm running on empty."

Racer was running toward us all the while laughing like a maniac and Lyon did the most surprising thing and tackled him off the cliff just as the bomb was about to explode. I heard him say something right before the bomb went off "Grey I always knew you'd the be death of me" and the bomb then exploded. Sherry flung herself to the edge of the cliff all the while crying "no this can't be happening" and I called out his name as if he were still alive and able to hear me.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of fairy tail episode 57 again putting the number since I don't have the name of the episode readily available. Also I am planning on having Hope eventually go back to her universe if for nothing else then to introduce Wendy to Hex after he's reformed in the episode of omniverse.**

 **My personal conversion of time difference is where one day in the fairy tail universe is counted as one month in the Ben 10 universe. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	8. Darkness

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this and all my other stories I'm back with yet another new chapter and an announcement. First off, the announcement I have noticed quite an updraft of popularity for one of my older stories called the 7** **th** **ranger. The reason I'm putting this here is not to gloat about how popular it has become but to announce that I'm going to be removing it off this site.**

 **Now before anyone attempts to figure out my address and attempt to skewer me with pitchforks or burn the house down with torches hear me out. I have reread the files that I have on that story and quite frankly it literally made me cringe with how it was written at that point. So therefore, I'm going to be rewriting it with a whole new format that most of my stories are in now.**

 **However, that is a long way away since I have about 5 or 6 stories currently on hiatus and I would like to get back to work on those. Anyway, enough with the announcement anyway in this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode 57 of fairy tail titled darkness and maybe 58 since I watched a bit ahead and if I only put in episode 57 this will be one of the shorter chapters of my stories. Since I have kept you all long enough so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Hope's P.O.V

After waiting on Natsu to get back here with my sister which I honestly could have brought them back with me but I wanted to save some of my power so I wouldn't collapse like Wendy we heard a rumbling in the distance. I said "so does anyone have any guess on what that rumbling was" and Hibiki said "I couldn't say for certain but from the distance away from us it was the only thing that I can think of that could have caused a rumbling that strong at this point is a lacrima bomber harness."

I said "so what one of the oracion seis killed themselves in order to get rid of maybe one or two of us" and Hibiki said "if that rumbling was indeed caused by a lacrima bomb harness then yes." He then started typing away on his computer screen thing and after a moment of doing so he said "while I can't make contact with anyone else except Natsu I can see that there have in fact been no casualties on our side."

Lucy then said "well at least that's a relief but I wonder which of them would be crazy enough to attempt to do that." I said "I'll give you 6 guesses" and she then thought about what I said and said "are you implying that I'm dumb" and I mumbled to myself "if the shoe fits" and then out loud I said "no but you do have a habit of stating the obvious."

Just as she was about to retort a nearby bunch of bushes were rustling and after a moment of having a shocked look on her face Natsu jumped out of the bushes carrying Wendy, Carla, and Happy. He said "did you miss me" and when Lucy said his name in excitement I said "no but you did serve a vital purpose."

Instead of focusing on what I said he turned to Hibiki and said "how did you do that anyway your map just suddenly appeared in my head." Hibiki said "I'll explain it later is Wendy alright" and Natsu said "Yep she's fine" and then he placed her on the ground and started shaking her roughly and I punched him upside the head and said "that's my sister you're being rough with."

Lucy then said "yeah you don't need to be so rough with someone of that age" and I said "not to mention that the only thing keeping her out cold is she's running low on magic power. In fact, since I did quite a good deal of research when I got to this world I found out about this spell that when mixed with one from my world that could wake her up. While it will drain the little magic power, I have left it's better that I might fall unconscious then to have Erza die on us."

I then place a hand on her head and the other on her stomach and Natsu said "you're not going to be doing this alone in fact if you have to use some of my power." I looked back at him and said "well while I pegged you as an idiot when we first met while that hasn't changed you're a lovable idiot" and instead of focusing on what I was saying he said "so what do I have to do to help with this spell of yours."

I said "the only thing you need to do to share you magic power with me for this spell is place your hand at the small of my back" and he did so and I closed my eyes and focused on feeling the power from him flow into me so that I could use this spell without being knocked out and have Wendy at almost full strength.

After a moment I called out the name I made for the spell **"magicae translatio"** and there was a strong glow from my hands that was instead of the usual magenta was bright red. As the glow faded I said "there she should wake up in a moment" and Natsu then said "so are we going to talk about what happened to you in the cave" and I said "not when Wendy will be waking up shortly."

As I finished saying that Wendy woke up and said "what happened" and I said "well after using your power to heal that one person who was walking out of the cave when I got there you fell unconscious most likely from overusing your magic power. When Natsu got here with you being unconscious I used a spell that I found out about here and mixed it with one of the basic ones that were taught to us before Legerdomain was destroyed by war.

However, since I didn't have much magic power left after teleporting to the cave to see if I could help you Natsu helped out by sharing his magic power to me and by extension you." She then hugged me and Natsu and after releasing us she turned to me and said "wait if the spell you mixed the one from here with was taught to us at a young age in legerdomain then why don't I remember being taught it."

Before I could answer her question Hibiki said "not to interrupt this reunion but we need your power to save Erza." Wendy said "what exactly happened to her" and Natsu said "she was bitten by a poisonous snake please save her." Hibiki then said "We need her in order to win against the oracion seis" and Lucy who along with Natsu were bowing to Wendy for some reason said "please we need your power to save her."

I said "why is everyone with the exception of pretty boy there bowing to you Wendy" and she said "I have no idea but I'll heal Erza." She then placed her hands over Erza's unmoving body and a faint green glow was emanating from her outstretched hands. After about 10 minutes Wendy said "well all the poison is out now" and when everyone was looking at Erza as though expecting her to get up immediately I said "while the poison may be gone that doesn't mean she'll wake up immediately.

At least the world that I came here from even if the poison is gone if the person who was poisoned passed out due to the poison it takes a while before the wake up again." Wendy said "she's right while I was able to remove the toxins she'll still be out for a while" and Natsu said "Well at least that's better than Erza dying from the poison."

Wendy then looked at me and said "Back to my question why don't I remember being taught the spell from legerdomain that you mentioned." I said "at least before it was destroyed by war the spell was only taught to people who were at least 8 and I remember correctly when Adwatga used that beam thing on you at that time you were only 7 so that would explain why you don't remember it."

It was then that Wendy noticed the discoloration of my arm and said "here let me do the same to you" and I said "if you want to I mean it's not really needed since it's spreading at a slow rate." She then forced me to hold my arm out by pulling it out and then used the same thing she used on Erza and then after a moment the discoloration was gone and my arm where it had been slightly purple was now pale but other then that it was completely back to normal.

Hibiki was leaning over Erza as though inspecting her to make sure the poison was gone and said "she's looking better already" and I formed a gauntlet of my pink energy around my hand and ran over to him and punched him in the head while Lucy was running along beside and kicked him in the side. I said "back off pretty boy" and Lucy said "no you don't" and the combination of our attacks on him sent him flying through a tree and slamming against another one.

At that moment I looked up into the sky and saw a pillar of dark light coming from somewhere in the forest and I said "am I the only one seeing that dark pillar in the sky." Hibiki said "no I'm afraid you're not" and I thought _"how the hell is he still able to stand I guess people here are more durable then they would be in my world."_

Lucy said "what exactly is that pillar of light" and I said "well if I were to guess I would say that it's Nirvana" and Lucy turned to me with an expression of shock on her face and said "but how did the oracion seis beat us to the punch." I said "for all we know they had a member that knew exactly where it was or it was the person that they needed Wendy for that knew where it was."

Lucy said "who exactly did they use you to revive Wendy" and she looked down at the ground and said "I don't know if you've heard of him but his name was Jellal" and Lucy said "wait he survived the tower of heaven." I said "what exactly is the tower of heaven including now I've heard it mentioned before now but I never really understood exactly what it was."

Lucy said "basically all you need to know about it is that it was a way to bring back a super evil wizard and the person who finished it wanted to use Erza as a sacrifice." I said "that sounds wow just wow I thought my uncle hex was evil but he never would have gone so far as to sacrifice a person against their will" and then I thought about how he acted and said "actually never mind he would have" and Lucy said "well then he and Jellal would get along really well."

Natsu got a shocked look on his face and said "that pillar I know that Jellal is there and mark my words he won't be standing long enough to do anything else to hurt Erza again mentally or physically" and he ran off into the woods in the direction of the pillar." I heard Wendy say "is this all because of me" and I said "not likely since if you wouldn't have healed Jellal then you probably wouldn't be here and I wouldn't be able to handle you dying when I've only been reunited with you."

Hibiki said "We have to after Natsu" and Lucy said "why would he go after Jellal" and then I said "especially when some of my normal attacks didn't work on him." Lucy said "what do you mean" and I said "when I tried using some of the power that I had regained from my world on him it was like he just absorbed it and shot it back at me."

As Lucy was about to respond Carla said "Erza has gone missing" and Happy said "do you think she heard us mention Jellal's name." as Wendy was freaking out about Nirvana being released and how she healed Jellal and basically calling herself stupid for it Hibiki's hand lit up in a faint yellow light and data screens appeared around Wendy before causing small explosions and sending her flying into the air.

I punched him in the face which sent him flying back into a tree and then I pinned him there with a hand around his throat applying mild pressure and said "you've got about 5 seconds to give me a good reason why you just attacked my sister" and he said "I was doing it to save her." I released him from the pin against the tree and said "what exactly do you mean" and he said "I'll explain as we make our way over to the pillar of light."

I picked Wendy up and held her in a piggyback type of style and we started heading in the direction Natsu went and Hibiki said "while it may have seemed like my spell would have hurt Wendy she'll be fine the only reason I did it is because I know more about Nirvana then I originally let on." Happy said "what why didn't you say anything."

He said "Because of the nature of the magic I couldn't even mentioning it now is risky at best and could put all of us in danger. That's why guild master Bob only told me sir Ichiya, Ren, and Eve have no idea" and I said "what exactly did he tell you about it" and he said "Nirvana is a terrifying magic above all else it has the power to swap light for darkness."

Happy said "are you for real" and Lucy said "it switches them" and Hibiki continued "but that doesn't happen until it's final stage. What it does in it's first stage is shoot off a black light like the one in front of us it then goes and searches out those who are weak. Basically, teetering on the edge of either light or darkness and switches them to the opposite alignment.

In other words, a good guy whose feeling down and out will likely fall to the dark side" and Carla said "so you knocked her out to protect her." Hibiki nodded and said "she was at high risk of becoming a target because of her guilt if I hadn't stepped in when I did she would have likely fallen to darkness." Lucy said "okay now you've got me worried is anger a negative emotion because if so Natsu is in danger."

Before Hibiki could respond I said "normally anger would be considered negative however in Natsu's case it wouldn't be because of the fact since his anger is for someone else's sake." Happy who was flying slightly behind us said "I feel like a dummy I don't understand what you're saying at all" and Carla said "that's because you are a dummy allow me to spell it out for you.

Now that Nirvana is unsealed the good guys with evil hearts turn evil and the evil guys with good hearts turn good you get it now blockhead." Happy still had a clueless expression on his face however he didn't voice his cluelessness on what Carla had just explained. Hibiki said "I kept quiet at first because you'd be at risk thinking in terms of good and evil will bring negative emotions to the surface and before you know it they'll take hold of you.

Pessimistic thoughts like why does this always happen to me, if only that person didn't exist, whose fault is it that I'm pain, ectara are the type of thinking that attract Nirvana and allow it to take control." Lucy then said "so wait once Nirvana is fully activated it could turn everyone in the alliance evil" and Happy said "one question I get the whole turning us evil but does that mean it would turn the dark guild guys good."

Hibiki said "that is unknown the whole thing that makes Nirvana the most terrifying is that it can be controlled to do as it's caster sees fit." I said "what exactly are you talking about" and he said "I'll explain if a wizard were to use Nirvana against a guild then it could make it's members start killing each other or make it go to war with another guild for no reason and they would barely have to lift a finger."

Lucy said in shock "Seriously" and I said "so in other words you're saying that if we don't find a way to stop it and fast that all the light guilds would be wiped out of existence." When he nodded I said "while I may not have the brightest past I have been working hard in order to remove myself of that past since I got here so let's get out there and stop Nirvana."

 **Yet another chapter and yes I know I said in the first author's note above that I might be covering episode 58 of the fairy tail however I have thought about it quite a bit. I realized that if I had done that then this chapter would have been one of if not the longest chapter in any of my stories and quite frankly I feel that I've found a nice middle ground with the number of pages my chapters are.**

 **Just for a reference every half hour episode of something that I take down and turn into a chapter is about 6 or 7 pages depending on what exactly happens in the episode and anything I may choose to add into it while for about an hour long and any addition I add it's anywhere between 12 and 14 pages so yeah I found a decent middle ground anyway I don't have anything else to say so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	9. celestial skirmish

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of the fairy tail episode 58 titled celestial skirmish. This is one of the main chapter's that I've been looking forward to writing since one of my personal favorite battles is Angel vs. Lucy and quite frankly I don't know why.**

 **Well just one more thing to add to the list of things I don't know anyway I've blabbered on long enough so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

"thought"

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

 _Last time on Hope's redemption_

Hibiki said "that is unknown the whole thing that makes Nirvana the most terrifying is that it can be controlled to do as it's caster sees fit." I said "what exactly are you talking about" and he said "I'll explain if a wizard were to use Nirvana against a guild then it could make it's members start killing each other or make it go to war with another guild for no reason and they would barely have to lift a finger."

Lucy said in shock "Seriously" and I said "so in other words you're saying that if we don't find a way to stop it and fast that all the light guilds would be wiped out of existence." When he nodded I said "while I may not have the brightest past I have been working hard in order to remove myself of that past since I got here so let's get out there and stop Nirvana."

 _Now on Hope's redemption_

Hope's P.O.V

We were still running in the direction Natsu had gone and Lucy said "so when Nirvana is completely activated everyone in the alliance could go evil" and Happy said "that's not good what if Natsu goes over to the dark side." I had a feeling that we all had the same mental image of him going on a rampage like normal with him shouting **"Evil Natsu's ready for an all-out dragon brawl I don't care who you are or what guild you're from I'll burn you to a crisp"**

Lucy said "actually" and Happy finished for her "guess evil Natsu isn't that much different from normal Natsu" and Carla then added in her two cents "I had a feeling that he was power keg ready to explode." Hibiki said "we need to hurry and catch up to him as fast as possible we're going to need him and Erza to stop Nirvana."

After a bit longer running we found Natsu incapacitated from his motion sickness since he was in on a raft and Grey or something that could take the form of Grey was about to skewer him with an icy spear. I shot a very thin beam from my finger while Lucy summoned Sagittarius and my beam destroyed the whole spear turning into very misshapen ice cubes.

Grey formed ice on his hand and said "come out" and shot multiple shards of ice at us only for them to be destroyed by Sagittarius. When the smoke that was created cleared Lucy shouted to him "you mind telling us what you're doing" and Happy said "it seems pretty obvious to me." Sagittarius then said "we have foiled his foul play" and Natsu actually looked as relieved as he could while being motion sick to see us.

He said "nice shot Lucy" and then he was about to barf and Lucy said "I know you're motion sick and everything but seeing you almost puke after saying my name is killing my self-esteem" and Sagittarius said "do you want me to shoot him." Happy said "what's the matter grey you're taking this way too far unless he stole your fish then you would be totally justified."

Just hearing that was the last straw at this point I somewhat lightly kicked him into the water and said "don't give him an out you stupid flea bag." Grey said "could you guys being any more annoying I'll deal with all of you once I'm done with Natsu so just shut your little mouths and wait your turn." Lucy said "is this Nirvana has it already switched one of us to the dark side."

I said "I don't think so" and Natsu was mumbling something that I couldn't make out however it seemed to have made sense to Happy because he flew out of the water and said "I'm coming for you buddy" only to be frozen in a ball of ice from 'grey.' Grey then said "Happy may be able to fly but he can only carry one person he doesn't have any combat skills that's all the info Grey has on the pest."

Lucy said "you're not making any sense" and Hibiki said "my guess is he's the first victim of Nirvana" and 'Grey' continued "he's got plenty of info on Lucy though newcomer to fairy tail, easy on the eyes, he likes the whole package" and Lucy who was blushing something fierce said "should I be hearing this." 'Grey' continued further "she can be as hotheaded as Erza but hides her pure heart oh she's a celestial wizard."

He then shot a massive blast of ice at her only for it to be blocked by Hibiki and said "okay that's it we're going to resolve this" and I remembered a magic disabling spell **"Necte Artes Magicas"** and that caused some blue cuffs to appear around his wrists. Hibiki said "I can tell you're in imposter who are you" and 'Grey' started up again "accessing information on Hibiki member of the blue Pegasus guild, Ladies man no more details available."

As Carla said "I wish they would incapaicate him so we could get to Nirvana" and Lucy must have pieced it together and said "hold on only those whose emotions are wavering can switch alliances due to Nirvana. That can't be Grey because he's as cool as they come" and I said "you're only now figuring this out" and she said "I thought it was him okay."

'Grey' then got a smirk on his face and in a puff of smoke where 'Grey' was standing now another Lucy was standing there and I saw that the cuffs were no longer on the imposter. After Lucy essentially called out it was her in shock Hibiki said "you really don't think you're fooling us do you. We know you're not the real Lucy so you may as well show us your true form."

The copy of Lucy said "oh I'll show you and I think you'll find that I'm every bit as real as the bimbo" and the copy lifted up her shirt revealing her breasts. While Lucy looked like she was going to faint Natsu mumbled "so wobbly" and Hibiki and Sagittarius who were having what looked like a brain meltdown said "yep their real" and Lucy kicked them away while shouting "I hate both of you."

Carla said "think about what example you're setting for Wendy you floozy" and Lucy said "that's not me I mean it is but it isn't why does all this confusing stuff happen to me." I said "while I may not always agree with Lucy you saw her transform so you know that the clone isn't the real her she would never bear her breasts just to get some guy to go after her."

As she was about to thank me for saying that I said "I mean they're big enough that most people would be able to imagine her without any clothes on" and she said "now you're picking on me." I said "what's the point of this little adventure if I can't get some enjoyment out of it" and then the clones eyes flashed white for a second and said "it'll only get worse for you because now I know exactly which keys you're holding.

You had an audience with the celestial spirit king how did a noob like you have the honor oh well Sagittarius take them down" and quick as a flash he had shot down Hibiki. After saying "did I do that" he pointed an arrow towards me where if I had stayed in the same position it would have hit me and Wendy.

As he fired the arrow I turned so that I would get the full force of the attack and the arrow hit me right in the stomach and as I was falling I heard Lucy say to Sagittarius "what's wrong with you." He said "it tis not me mi' lady I can't control my body" and Lucy turned to the clone of her and said "how are you able to control my spirits."

The clone said "I'm an exact copy of you so your spirits are forced to follow my orders" and Sagittarius was getting ready for a shot on Lucy and said "sorry lady Lucy and sir Hibiki and lady Hope I'm fighting with all my strength but I can't hold it back" and he shot the arrow at Lucy who was being protected by a hurt Hibiki and Lucy said "Carla get Wendy out of here now get her to safety."

Lucy closed the gate of Sagittarius since he wasn't able to control who he was taking orders from and the clone was about to open the gate again only I managed to knock the fake key out of her hand before she could summon Sagittarius back and I said "I think I just figured who or what you really are." The clone said "oh really" and I said "oh yeah the ability to switch your looks for another and their memories you're those floating things Angel had out when she attacked in the group battle and when she ambushed me and Jura."

It was then that Angel appeared and said "Nirvana has been found my pets so the runt is useless let's not waste any more power than we need to." The clone of Lucy then disappeared in a puff of smoke and turned back into the two floating things like I thought. Angel then said "hello my precious Lucy how does it feel to gaze upon an angel" and I started laughing" and Angel then said "what are you laughing about."

I forced myself to my feet and said "if you're the closest thing to an angel here I would rather deal with Satan himself" and Lucy said "I wouldn't go that far but I would rather be blind." Angel said "well I'm sure both of your wishes can be achieved have my pets been entertaining you" and they both introduced themselves as Gemi and Mini and Angel said "I believe you know them as the Gemini twins.

Celestial spirits make the most interesting play things" and Lucy said "you're a celestial wizard that makes me sick" and then she must have steeled herself to go against this crazy woman. Angel said "your gate keys would make a lovely addition to my collection so hand them over or you'll be wearing lots of red" and Lucy said "never to the likes of you."

She then held out a gate key and said "open gate of the water bearer Aquarius" and in the middle of that Angel said to the Gemini twins "get lost you two" and a giant mermaid thing appeared. Lucy said "take her out I don't care if you have to take me with you" and Aquarius said "that's what I was planning on doing anyway" and Lucy said "what did I ever do to you."

I said "I think I'm starting to like this mermaid" and Aquarius then got a pissed off long on her face and Lucy said "you really shouldn't have called her a mermaid." As Aquarius was gathering up water in her urn Angel said "open gate of the scorpion" and Lucy said "this could be really bad" and Angel finished "Scorpio" and as soon as this guy with a metal tail that I assumed was Scorpio appeared he said "oh yeah I was born to be wicked."

Aquarius then 'swam' over to Scorpio and started calling him a bunch of pet names like a couple would and Scorpio said "nice to finally meet my blue tail's wizard I've heard a lot about you." Lucy said "what exactly has she told you about me" and Aquarius then got right up in Lucy's face and said "listen up blonde if you want to keep breathing you won't dare embarrass me in front of my Scorpio are we clear."

Lucy said "as crystal" and then as Aquarius and Scorpio were walking away Lucy said "she's going to kill me one of these days." As they were walking away Scorpio said "I'm going to take my lady out for a night on the town wicked you got this right Angel" and Angel instead of being insulted by a spirit telling her what it was going to do she said "have fun you two" and they started disappearing and Lucy said to Aquarius "you can't just leave me."

Angel walked up to Lucy and said "how have you made it this long without knowing how the celestial spirits relate" and then kicked her in the back sending her completely under the water. "a novice like yourself couldn't hope to defeat me" and I said "that may be true but that doesn't mean I can't defeat you" and I pulled out two of my stone golems and threw them into the water."

Angel said "I've seen this before" and just as she finished saying that both of them sprung up as if they were born to be in the sea and they then started charging right at them. I said "while it may come to summoning things Lucy may be a novice I'm not I've been doing this for at least 10 years." Lucy then got up and said "hold on Aquarius isn't the only power house I got open gate of the lion" and after a guy with ginger hair, some fancy glasses, and wearing a nice suit appeared I heard Hibiki said "Leo."

I made a mental note to ask him how he knew this spirit later and Angel said "you still don't get it let me give you another lesson in spirit compatibility open gate of the ram Aries." A young girl I would say around the age of Wendy wearing a wool dress, yellow leggings, and sheepskin boots, with pink hair and horns coming out of her head said "I hope you can forgive me Leo."

Lucy then said in barely a whisper "how did she end up with Aries I can't ask Leo to fight against a dear friend I thought she was one of Karen's spirits" and then louder to Angel would hear her "how did you end up with one of Karen's spirit." Angel said "it's simple really I'm the one who put her 6 feet under and as the saying goes to the victor goes the spoils.

She wasn't much of an opponent she tried to open two gates as the same time and she barely had the energy left to stand the fool practically handed her keys over to me. it worked out well but I wish she had put up more of a fight so many celestial spirits have lost their lives and spirits to me I've stopped counting you'll just be another stone on the path of misery I've paved" and for once I managed to hear a small voice in my head.

When I looked over to where Angel was I saw Aries staring directly at me which I knew was one of the ways to communicate telepathically. I heard Aries basically beg me "please make her stop talking about how she killed my previous owner" and that was the breaking point since Aries while she was a spirit reminded me so much of Wendy. I shouted **"why don't you just shut up Angel if you can even be called one.**

 **Don't you know how Aries is feeling you belittling her previous master like that"** and Angel just laughed and I said "what so funny." She said "please the spirits aren't capable of feeling anything seeing as how they're just things" and as I was about to respond Lucy said "you're wrong" and Angel said "excuse me."

Lucy said "while a person like you may just see the celestial spirits as things, objects for your amusement they are so much more. They are people with their own lives and goals and yes their own feelings I don't quite expect you to understand that Angel since you seem to be one of the most heartless people I've ever met which is why I'm doing this."

She grabbed Leo's key off her key ring and said "after all these years Leo and Aries get to see each other and have to fight but I won't let them" and she was about to force close Leo's gate. However, before she could Leo stopped her and said "I don't need you to protect me Lucy. It's true me and Aries were once friends but now we've got new celestial contracts and we fight for the wizards we've made them with."

Aries seemed to understand and said "that's right I may owe my life to you Leo but in this instance, you are my enemy" and then they started saying the same thing at the same time. "for celestial spirit's it about pride" and they charged at each other" and I whispered in her ear "if you want me to stop them just say the word."

Lucy shook her head no and said "I get where they're coming from and I completely understand I mean if it were the same kind of thing in mine and Erza's case I would fight against her if we were in separate guilds" and then said "that is if guilds were allowed to go to war with each other but that's besides the point."

I said "hold on since we're against another guild doesn't this basically count as guild war" and Hibiki chimed in "no this doesn't count as a guild war this only counts as light guilds teaming up to take down a dark guild." Angel then started talking again "well what do you know they're actually fighting I didn't think they would but who am I stop the show."

Lucy was trying to make sense with Angel "please stop this friends shouldn't fight stop this I'm begging you" and Aries called out one of her few attacks I'm sure **"Wool bomb"** and Leo managed to cut right through it however was blinded momentarily which Aries took the change to try to get an attack in from above."

Leo managed to stop her and they were locked in a stalemate until Leo broke the lock and started trying to defeat Aries. Angel then said "hmm this didn't work out the way I'd hoped I never thought she's fight a combat-oriented spirit but am I going to worry no open gate of the chisel caelum" and I knew what was going to summon that blaster thing.

Angel spoke directly to the chisel thing "I have some targets for you aren't you excited once Aries is able to stop Leo in his tracks fire" and it turned into a different looking blaster then it took when it attacked me and Jura. After a moment of waiting after gathering up energy needed to fire it took the shot and blasted through both Leo and Aries.

They said they're parting words in Leo's case "I'm sorry Lucy I couldn't protect you" and Aries "Lucy cares about you I wish I were as lucky." They both disappeared just as they were about to join hands and when they did I saw that Lucy had a shocked expression on her face I had a feeling that we were feeling the same thing, how could someone be so heartless.

Angel said "that's how you pull off multiple gates darling looks like I put your most powerful spirit out of commission for a while" and the chisel turned into a round thing with what appeared to be a metal halo above it. Lucy said "you disgust me" and Angel said "are you actually crying it's not like they die so why bother wasting your tears."

Lucy said "but they do feel pain they're not mindless dolls for you to play with any real celestial wizard would respect their spirits." Angel said "oh" and out of the anger she was feeling Lucy pulled out another key "open gate of the golden bull Taurus" and a giant cow man thing came charging out of the gate that opened.

Angel then called Gemini back and Taurus said "making Lucy cry was the worst move of your life prepare for the most painful rodeo of your life." I was wondering why Angel would summon out those twins again however that was revealed since they had turned into a clone of Lucy again, struck a seductive pose, and said to Taurus "come and get some you beef stud" and Taurus almost instantly forgot what he was doing and started going over to the clone.

However, as he got close enough the clone grabbed Caelum and smacked him away with it and said "he's out of here" and that caused Taurus to go back to wherever they go. It was then that Lucy fell to her knees and said "what already" and Angel said "you're outgunned I have more power then a mere novice like you."

Lucy then said "no way" and then her clone kicked her in the face knocking her slightly back before knocking her back quite a way with the chisel thing. Angel said "poor thing you really shouldn't beat yourself up over the matter" and then Hibiki managed to make it over to me and said "is there anyway you could buy me some time."

I said "I might be able to buy some what are you planning" and he discussed his plan with me and I said "okay let's do it" and I summoned two more of my stone creatures and they joined the other two. Two of them went over to where Lucy was getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter one of them carrying Hibiki the, the other went to the clone and as the clone was about to whack Lucy with the chisel thing again it grabbed the chisel edge preventing the clone from moving it at all."

The one that was carrying Hibiki dropped him off none too gently which I forgot to tell it to do so since his plan revolved around him give Lucy knowledge of a spell to use against angel. The golem then stood protectively in front of Lucy and two more surrounded angel who managed to summon the chisel away from the clone of Lucy and blasted them apart.

I was going to use my arc of empowerment however that wouldn't work since the pieces were going down the waterfall and they would just be destroyed again from the water pressure. Lucy managed to get sitting up slightly in the water and was just staring at Angel through the gap between the golems arm and it's body."

Angel said "stop staring it annoys me" and Lucy said "release Aries from her contract" and Angel and the clone got a shocked look on their face as Angel said "you've got to be kidding." Lucy said "Karen tormented her, broke her on almost a daily basis, she deserves to be Happy but that won't happen until she's free.

The clone then grabbed the chisel from Angel and destroyed the golems that were near it and the smacked Lucy with it again slamming her against a rock however I saw the look of confusion on the clone's face. Angel said "what do we say when we want something from someone Lucy dear well I'm waiting" and Lucy said "please I beg you just let her go."

The look on the clone's face got even more conflicted and Lucy said "she deserves to be with Loke and we can make that happen for them do what you want with me but release Aries so she can find her own happiness. Angel then scoffed and said "what for free" and Lucy said "you can take anything you want except my spirits you can even take my life."

Angel said "how generous Gemini collect for me" and I saw that the clone was close to tears and was trembling however it raised the chisel spirit above its head and just held it there. Angel said "well hurry up" and the clone started talking and I could distinctly hear two voice in it's voice and it said "I can hear a strange voice in my head."

Then after a moment it went back to the single voice "I can't" then back to the two voices again "she would give up her life for us, she cares about us, and we envy her spirits." Lucy quietly said "Gemini" and Angel just said "be gone" and sent Gemini back to wherever it came from leaving the chisel behind. Hibiki then came up behind her and placed his hands on either side of her head.

Angel started laughing and said "your friend switched sides in the middle of the fight how hilarious" and I thought _"if only you knew what he was really doing you bitch"_ he talked lowly "just relax this may feel a little weird I'm going to use archive magic to teach you hyper magic. His hands glowed and I knew that he was teaching her the spell that he told me about."

He then said so Angel could hear "this is a one-shot deal so make it count" and in what seemed to be mental overload Lucy started screaming out in what appeared to be pain. She said "All these spells in my head I don't know if I can take it" and Hibiki said "talk about a close one I was flirting with the line between light and dark for a moment there.

Then the love you showed for celestial spirits drove all the darkness away if anyone can make this work it's you" and Angel said "Caelum finish them" and it took the form of a blaster again. It was about to shoot and I knew what I had to do" and just as it fired I said "I won't let you interfere" and I took the blast head on and as I was falling I could see the spell started and saw multiple planets circling around them.

Lucy started calling out the spell **"Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens... All the stars, far and wide... Show me thy appearance... With such shine. Oh Tetrabiblos... I am the ruler of the stars... Aspect become complete... Open thy malevolent gate. Oh 88 Stars of the heaven... Shine! Urano Metria!**

As the planet looking orbs that appeared surrounded Angel it looked like they were literally going to crush her as a planet with high gravity would to anyone without the proper protection. As the light faded I noticed a change in Lucy's eyes as they looked blank at the time but they regained their warmness that they normally held.

As Angel's unconscious form splashed into the ground Lucy looked shocked and after a moment she said "did I win" and I said "from the looks of it yeah" and Hibiki was just looking at her with a smirk on his face.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of fairy tail episode 59 titled Jellal of days gone by which in all honesty I'm surprised that I've gotten this far. With my family having medical problems and everything I haven't really been feeling inspired into writing this or anything else really so for those of you who have been waiting patiently for an update I would like to thank you for sticking with me on this.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	10. Jellal of day gone by

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying my stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going over fairy tail episode 59 titled Jellal of days gone by which honestly if this is the episode I think it is then it will be pretty easy going for Charmcaster/Hope whatever the heck you want to call her.**

 **Okay now that I'm done rambling on without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _thought/flashback"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Last time on Hope's redemption

 _As the planet looking orbs that appeared surrounded Angel it looked like they were literally going to crush her as a planet with high gravity would to anyone without the proper protection. As the light faded I noticed a change in Lucy's eyes as they looked blank at the time but they regained their warmness that they normally held._

 _As Angel's unconscious form splashed into the ground Lucy looked shocked and after a moment she said "did I win" and I said "from the looks of it yeah" and Hibiki was just looking at her with a smirk on his face._

Now on Hope's redemption

Hope's P.O.V

I had managed to crawl through the water after getting hit by that chisel's laser beam that was meant for Lucy and currently leaning against the shore of the lake that we were in. Lucy surfaced shortly after I did and after looking at us she said "are you okay" and I said "well I've been better but in the grand scheme of things I should be lucky I'm alive."

She said "hold on why did you jump in the way of the blast when you could have summoned some of your stone golems" and I said "there wasn't enough time. If I had tried to summon a few of them to take the blast for you then well you would be the one in the condition I'm in" and she then remembered that Natsu was on a raft and I managed to get to my feet albeit wobbly and we both walked over to lug him off of the raft.

However, before we could even lay a hand on him Angel came bursting out of the water with the chisel still out. I said "haven't you already had enough bitch" and she said "I will not lose I'm one of the oracion seis you never stood a chance" and the chisel assumed it's laser form again. I said "I'll handle this" and I reached into my bag and pulled out three of the stone golems and they surfaced a few seconds after I tossed them into the water.

As the chisel was powering up Angel said "I'll use the last of my power to send you two to the grave" and when the chisel shot it swerved around us and hit the tree that the raft that Natsu was on was anchored to. The raft started going down the lake as the chisel started disappearing and Angel fell backwards into the water.

Both Lucy and me went after the raft and as Lucy was giving Natsu a prep talk he managed to grab one of our hands each however, it was in vain since the raft went down the waterfall and into rapids. Lucy said "where did these rapids come from" and I said "Didn't you notice them here the whole time" and she said "not really I was busy in the fight you know."

With the rapids going as fast as they were both me and Lucy were forced on the raft as well and after we passed most of the sharp turns Lucy looked forward as did I and she said "oh are you kidding me." what we both saw was a larger waterfall and when we came upon it the force of it knocked the raft apart and sent us flying into the water at the bottom of the water fall.

Erza's P.O.V

After running through the forest with the only thing keeping me going was the fact that Jellal was out there and probably behind the activation of Nirvana and eventually I got to a clearing. When I got there the winds almost pushed me back towards the direction that I came from when I saw him standing before the light.

I said "Jellal tell me how you got here" and he said "I can't answer that" then after a moment of silence he said "Erza who is that I have no memory yet I remember that name." he placed his hands on his head and said "I don't know who I am or where I came from can you tell me do you know please at least tell me who Erza is if you know you've got to tell me."

I started walking toward him and said "Jellal" in a dark voice and he said "stay back" and shot a beam of his heavenly body magic at me which hit me dead on but it was weaker than normal so I didn't feel a thing. I said "alright then you come to me I'm the person you're looking for I am Erza and you are Jellal there was a time when we were close friends" and he said in a shocked voice "we were."

I said "yes but that was before you became deranged, desecrated the dead, hurt my friends, destroyed the magic council, and worst of all killed Simon." I saw tears well up in his eyes and I said "if you dare forget the pain you've caused I'll take my sword to your heart and engrave it there now come to me face your atonement."

Instead of coming over to me he started crying and said "I've done all that to my comrades what have I done please no tell me it isn't true tell me how can I make amends."

Hope's P.O.V

After waking up I realized one that I wasn't in the water anymore and two that my clothes weren't wet and when I looked at myself I saw that there were bandages pretty much everywhere I was hit with by that chisel, and that I was wearing different clothes. Lucy woke up slightly after me and placed her hand on her arm and said "who did this" and then she got on her knees and said "and question two who changed my clothes."

A monotone voice said "I thought garments from the celestial world would suit you princess as for who changed you that would be me." Natsu then woke up and said "okay now where am I" and Virgo then said "I also provided sir Natsu with a matching set" and Lucy said "completely unnecessary." I looked down at what I was wearing and quite frankly I liked it.

I was wearing a somewhat tight form fitting black gown that went down to my thighs, black leggings that felt like they were made of really expensive silk, and shoes that felt like they were made by professionals and I said "actually Lucy it was completely necessary because I don't know about you but I prefer not to walk around in wet clothes although the thought of a spirit stripping me and redressing me is a little disturbing."

Natsu said "we're wasting time here where's that weird light thingy" and he started staring off into the distance and I looked in the same direction both him and Lucy were looking. I saw that the black light had changed to a white light beam shooting up into the sky. Lucy said "we're closer but it looks different somehow" and I said "no shit sherlock it's white now instead of black."

Virgo then said "it changed while the three of you were unconscious" and Natsu was going though what appeared to be anger then calming down before shifting back to angry and then settling on being calm and he said "thanks for saving my butt back there you two" and Lucy was blushing and said "sure no problem" and I said "I only did it because it's the right thing to do even for an idiot like you."

I wasn't sure if Virgo was me or Lucy but I said "are you wanting me to put you into a world of hurt" and Virgo got a weird look on her face and Lucy said "don't say that she is always asking for punishment." She then turned to Virgo and said "and don't copy that stupid cat again" and Natsu said "speaking of which where is Happy."

He must have thought of something else because he then said "also wasn't a certain blonde and silver hair suppose to stay with Erza" and I said "we were but during the fight with Angel we got separated." Natsu said "then why are we wasting time standing around here when we should be running toward the light" and Virgo said "I'm glad I could be of assistance to you princess until next time."

I said "how did you summon her if you were unconscious" and Lucy said "I didn't some of the spirits have enough power of their own to open their own gates." Just then the bushes in front of us rustled which caused Lucy to jump back in fright and instead of doing that I reached into my pouch to summon some of my stone golems if whatever it was that caused the bushes to rustle was an enemy force.

Out of a gap between the trees came Sherry and said "oh it's just you" and I lowered my guard however she looked more spaced out then she normally was. Lucy of course stated the obvious "it's you Sherry but did you have to scare me" and Natsu had a look of deep concentration on his face and said "wait wasn't you on big tuna island and what happened to the dog guy and eyebrows."

Lucy said "first off it's Galuna island and you've seen her since then" and then Sherry started talking "it's all your fault you fairy tail members are to blame." At that moment three wooden hands started racing toward us only to be shredded into pieces by ice spikes that appeared from apparently nowhere. Then Grey appeared behind her and said "I've had enough of you" and grabbed her in a choke hold and then fell to the ground with her and he was holding her down."

Lucy said "is she okay" and Grey said "I think she's possessed" and Sherry said "get off of me you'll pay for what you did to my love you'll never leave this forest." Grey said "She's been acting weird since the light in the sky showed up have you three seen anything weird" and Natsu said "yeah and I owe you a kick in the teeth for that little stunt you pulled."

When grey looked at him cluelessly I punched Natsu on top of his head and said "that wasn't Grey you idiot it was that one spirit that can make an exact duplicate of anyone." Sherry who obviously wasn't interested in what we were talking about said "you won't escape me I swear on my life I will avenge him" and then another voice appeared and said "avenge me for what exactly" and Lyon came from the same gap and said "I would have thought you had more faith in me than that."

Sherry who seemed to have calmed down said "is it really you" and Grey said "of course he's a lot tougher then he looks." Lyon said "it was closer than I care to admit even after putting some distance between us and the bomb I spent all I had to keep the blast at bay it took me some time to recover."

Lucy said "wow it sounds like you had almost as rough a time as we did" and I said "he had it rougher because to be honest if Hibiki hadn't managed to get up behind you to give you that hyper magic spell or whatever we all would have died from angel." Lyon then looked Natsu over and said "wow Natsu where did you find that getup" and he said "what of it are you Jealous" and Lucy said "I very seriously doubt that's the case."

After passing out Sherry had this black mist float out of her body and Grey said "see what did I tell you guys she was possessed." Lucy then said "We're running out of time" and I said "well then let's get to the pillar so that we can hopefully stop Nirvana from activating completely."

Erza's P.O.V

I was about to say something else to Jellal only for a voice to appear behind me and it said "if you've lost your memory that explains why I couldn't hear your thoughts but now I have whole slew of questions for you" and the speaker was no other than Cobra of the oracion seis. I said "I should have known we were being watched" and Cobra continued "I'd like to know you found Nirvana but even more than that I want to know how you broke its seal."

Jellal said "while I was unconscious I would hear a voice I must have Nirvana it would say it's strange but when I woke up I knew exactly where it was. Somehow I also knew how incredibly dangerous it was so I knew that I had to break it's seal so that I could obliterate it." While Cobra looked shocked I said "how to intend to destroy it" and he said "I've rigged this monstrosity with a self-destruction seal in moments Nirvana will crush itself."

Cobra ran forward to try to get rid of the self-destruction seal and said "I've never seen a magic circle with this kind of complexity if I can't find a way to get rid of it we'll lose everything." Cobra then got right in front of Jellal and said "tell me how to disarm the circle or I'll beat it out of you" and he then suddenly grabbed his chest as if he were having a heart attack.

He said "Erza whenever I hear that name a calmness washes over me" and he coughed out some blood and said "cheerfulness, kindness, fierce unwavering loyalty I have no doubt you'll continue to despise me. believe me I don't blame you I would probably feel the same way if I'm truly your friend I can't allow that hatred to continue robbing you of your freedom.

I said "but what are you saying" and he said "I'm sorry you've suffered because of me I'll do everything I can to make it right" and when he pulled his hand away from his chest a smaller self-destruction circle appeared on him. Cobra looked at him with disbelief all over his face and said "you didn't" and Jellal continued "be free Erza from your hatred and escape your past.

I'll take away your pain and sadness all of it they can not shackle you" and Cobra said "I can't believe he's actually going to go through with it he's going to sacrifice himself." Jellal who had been falling back almost this entire time said "farewell Erza."

 **Yet another chapter done if you are complaining about the length of this sorry but this is all I could manage what with Wendy explaining how she knew Jellal and I wasn't wanting to switch P.O.V after a few paragraphs every time. In the next chapter we're going to be covering the events of episode 60 titled march of destruction so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	11. march of destruction

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of fairy tail episode 60 march of destruction which if I remember correctly this is the episode that is the climax of the nirvana arc so that's an okay thing. I've rambled on for long enough so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Erza's P.O.V

As Jellal collapsed to the ground I felt like nothing else mattered at that moment except finding someway to get rid of the self-destruction circle he cast on himself. I grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and said "listen to me you can't die like this I won't allow it you must atone for your sins it means nothing now if you die ignorant of what you have done."

His eyes opened slightly and I said "owe up to your guilt and live" and that's what caused his eyes to open completely. He said "Erza don't cry there's no need to" and I pulled one of my hands away from his jacket and to my surprise since I didn't even feel them I actually was crying and more surprising than that I was crying out of my artificial eye."

Jellal said "you're a good person" and he fell unconscious again and a new voice appeared behind me and said "what could be the meaning of all this foolishness." Cobra said "he's back" and I turned around and saw that it was Brain and he said "a magic circle of self-destruction" and Cobra said "this is Jellal's doing we've went though all the trouble of trying to obtain it and this idiot is trying to destroy it."

Brain said "cut the hysterics I don't answer to the name Brain by mere chance did you ever wonder how I got that name. I used to work at the bureau for magical development during my tenure there I created hundreds of spells including ones meant to bring destruction such as this one. I still have the knowledge to this very day in fact I was the one who taught you how to use them or have you forgotten Jellal.

It seems that he placed himself under one as well he plans to take the disarm code to the grave with him does he." Cobra said "I don't think he'll be traveling down memory lane with you brain it seems all that ethernano wiped it out." Brain started chuckling and said "is that so how comical we no longer have need for his assistance I know how to nullify this magic circle quite simply."

He then placed a hand on it and then raised it straight into the air and after a moment the purple of the self-destruction circle turned light blue and started disappearing bit by bit. Brain turned toward us and said "you tried your best Jellal but now Nirvana is under my control. I summoned one of my swords and started charging toward him and said "we'll see about that" and Brain said "Arise Nirvana reveal your true face" and Cobra said "yes I hear it the voice of the future of light crashing to the ground."

Whatever Nirvana was doing it caused me and Jellal to be flung up into the air and separated from each other.

Hope's P.O.V

We were running when I saw the pillar of light changing again and I said "okay I'm not 100 percent sure what exactly is happening but I think the pillar is changing again." Lyon took a look at it and said "our mission was a failure" and Natsu said "this is the most dangerous thing I've ever smelled" and Grey said "maybe this isn't as bad as it looks" and Lucy said "I'm pretty sure it is."

Just as she said that there were what appeared to be legs coming up from the ground and they were all supporting a huge mass of land that would probably hold all of Bellwood on it. Natsu said "great what's happening now" and Grey said "I don't know but it's everywhere" and Lucy said "and here comes that bad feeling again."

Lyon said "I don't know what this is but it doesn't seem like magic to me" and I said "I don't know being from a dimension that is literally made of magic makes you believe that anything is possible. Natsu said "why is the ground shaking" and Grey said "get a hold of yourself man" and just as he said that one of the legs came out from right under us and I was lucky enough to be able to grab hold before I fell off to the ground.

Natsu, Grey, and Lucy also managed to grab on and after gaining a good foothold I started walking up toward where they were which I was surprised that this was a stable enough surface to walk on. Natsu got up on his feet and said "whatever this is let's go find out who's behind it and kick their asses" and I said "first off we know who exactly is behind it since we've been fighting them this whole time.

Second if we managed to defeat a few of them already then all that are remaining would be the strongest of the members so you can't defeat them by yourself. He said "you want to bet" and he took off running toward the massive ground above the leg and Grey said "once an idiot always an idiot" and Lucy said "I suppose we should go after him" and I said "hold on a sec would this be considered a vehicle and make him motion sick."

Everyone present paled at that revelation and we started going after him and surprisingly he wasn't getting motion sick yet however that could have been because we hadn't started moving again. Just as he got to the top of the mass of land and it started moving I noticed him fall down to his knees with his head against the ground and his ass in the air and I said "and there it is."

Erza's P.O.V

After Brain had activated Nirvana I just barely managed to grab onto an edge and grab Jellal's hand with my other hand and at this point I didn't care that I was probably giving him an eyeful up my skirt. When he said my name again I said "that magic circle you placed on yourself you must undo it this instant." When he just looked up at me I said "you have a duty to stay alive" and he then looked down and said "I failed I wasn't able to put a stop to Nirvana."

I managed to pull myself up onto the ledge that we were dangling from and then I helped him get up to said ledge as well and we were both panting from the excursion. He finished was I assumed he was saying "now the world is doomed" and I looked at one of the legs I assumed they were and saw a dust trail and when I looked closer I saw that it was Natsu, Grey, Lucy, and Hope running up the leg with Natsu in the obvious lead.

I said "no there's always hope look there" and I jerked my head in the direction the dust trail was coming from and Jellal just looked at it in amazement.

3rd person P.O.V

At the bottom of one of the legs Lyon who is still holding Sherry said "alright Fairy tail if anyone can do it it's you" and Wendy who is flying over to the mass on Nirvana with the help of Carla notices Natsu running along the leg and turns to face Carla and said "Hey Carla was should go up there and try to help them out" and Carla said "agreed."

Jura, who is on another leg with the newly reformed Hoteye, said "we should lend them a hand" and Hoteye replied "you should start by taking mine" and Jura said "thank you" as he grasps Hoteye's hand. Erza, who is still on the ledge with Jellal says "you see as long as we draw breath into our lungs we will keep hope alive in our hearts."

Natsu whose running up the leg with Grey, Lucy, and Hope following closely shouted **"once I get to the top of this thing I'll punch it into a billion pieces"** and Grey turned to Lucy and said "so what's the deal with your guys matching outfits" and Lucy said "this is not the time." Erza then turned back to Jellal and said "and that hope will be what guides you throughout your life so live" and Jellal said "I will now let's go" and Erza replied "Yes" and pulled him to his feet.

Hope's P.O.V

As we were walking up Nirvana's leg the whole thing started moving which caused us to fall flat to our stomachs or in mine and Lucy's case as flat as we could with our admirable breasts. As predicted at this point Natsu was starting to get motion sick and Grey said "come on you got to be kidding me" and Lucy said "you can't start getting sick now."

Natsu said "I'm sorry I can't help it" and Lucy said "try" and He said "this thing is moving from one place to another" and I said "it may be moving but it's not a vehicle don't think of it that way" and he got up on his feet after a few deep breaths and said "your right" and started walking up the leg further only to land on his knees again and say "my stomach hurts."

Lucy said "just think of it as a giant octopus being on the back of an animal doesn't bother you" and he said "an octopus in the forest that's just all sorts of wrong." Lucy said "don't sweat the weird details" and he slapped himself on both sides of the face a few times and said "your right I just have to get my mind as ease" and then as the leg took another step he slid toward the edge of the leg a bit.

Grey said "stay focused you idiot" and Natsu said "I know what I'm doing" only for the leg to take another step and him to slide off the edge and start falling toward the ground. However before he could hit the ground Happy swooped in and grabbed him and flew up toward us and Lucy said "great timing nice catch" and Grey breathed out a sigh and said "stupid hothead almost gave me a heart attack."

I saw a hole in the part we were near and I called up to them "take it to the top guys we're going to go through this hole and see what things are like on the inside" and Lucy said "wait we are." Happy said "aye sir" and right before he moved to the top as fast as he could I said "I'm a women you idiot" however he didn't respond.

Natsu's P.O.V

After going past a bunch of what looked like bricks I was finally able to see the top of this thing with looked like an old city that was covered with moss and vines and whatnot. I said "weird" and Happy said "yeah it looks like some creepy old city" and then I put my confused face away and put on my strongest angry face and said "that smell I can smell him."

Happy started flying as fast as he could toward the giant structure that stuck out of this city and I said "I'm putting the brakes on this thing" while igniting my fist. I was aiming for Brain however something prevented me from actually hitting him. Happy then righted himself since we were both floating on our sides and I puffed out my cheeks and called out **"Fire dragon's roar"** and it looked like it hit the target.

However, I knew it didn't since I heard him Brain say "Cobra stop this flaming idiot at once" and then Cobra said "on it boss Cubellious" and the giant snake hit us and sent us flying backward. I said "that does it I'm all fired up now" only for the snake to fling Cobra up and him to hit me and happy back with a force that seemed stronger then he was capable of.

I looked back at Happy and said "nice save pal" and he weakly said "aye" and when I turned back around I saw that the snake sprouted wings like Happy and Cobra was riding him. Happy said "that aint right everyone knows that snakes aren't suppose to sprout wings and fly" and Cobra said "what the deal I thought vehicles made you motion sick so you should be puking your guts out."

That got me angry and I said "Happy's not a vehicle he's my friend" and Happy said "you tell him Natsu" and Cobra said "I get it so you have to stay up here in the air because if you land on Nirvana you'll start getting sick. That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard" and I said "yeah well it makes sense to me anyway I'm going to destroy this piece of junk."

Cobra said "you're going to need the devil's luck to do that because you're not getting anywhere near Brain" and I repeated the name and said "is he the one driving this thing." Cobra said "bring it on fire dragon slayer" I said "you got it I'm coming straight for you" and then Happy sharply turned and I said "psych I'm going in from the side" only for the snake to hit me and Happy back in the air.

I said "that certainly didn't work out how I wanted it to" and Happy said "it's like he knew where we were going to be coming from." Cobra said "I can hear your movements before you make them" and I said "say what" and he said 'oh yeah so let's have some fun" and I said "I can't seem to land a hit on this joker" and Happy said "do you have any idea what type of magic he's using."

I said "all I know is that we had better beat him quickly that's the only way we're going to have a shot at the boss. So are you ready to give these guys a beat down and stop this hunk of junk in it's tracks" and he responded "aye."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over fairy tail episode 61 titled super aerial battle Natsu vs. Cobra. I don't have much to say except in the next chapter the title suggests that there will be a lack of Charmcaster/hope whatever you call her in it. So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	12. super aerial battle Natsu Vs Cobra

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this and all my other stories so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going over episode 61 of Fairy tail titles super aerial battle Natsu Vs. Cobra. I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Natsu's P.O.V

As we were facing off with Cobra Happy said "hey look over there" and I looked to where the leader of the oracion seis was standing and Happy said "I thought that magic circle disappeared after our last attack. Either we completely missed or someone put a new one in its place" and I said "doesn't matter I think if we take down the guy with tats it'll disappear for good."

Cobra then said "you make it sound easy but your dead wrong" and I said "yeah don't underestimate us when we work as a team nothing can stop us" and Happy said "aye sir." I heard Brain say "Cobra take care of those fools would you" and Cobra said "on it Cubellious could use a snack right about now" and Happy said "Swallow me and you'll get a nasty hair ball" and I added on "and a wicked case of heartburn."

Cobra then suddenly called out "go Cubellious" and the charged right at us and Happy was managing to dodge all of the strikes. He said "Natsu fire at it" and I said "you got it little buddy" and I charged up the strong attack **"fire dragon's brilliant flame"** and it seemed to have hit him until he came out of the smoke completely unscathed.

Happy said "you missed him" and I said "don't worry I'm just getting warmed up" and shot as many as I could but he managed to dodge all of them. Happy said "so much for warming up" and I said "I shot as many fireballs as I could at him so at least one of them should have hit him." Happy said "I'm pretty sure it doesn't work that way" and then as I was about to reply the snake's tail smacked us somewhat away from Cobra.

He said "I told you I can hear your moves before you make them" and I said "yeah whatever supersonic hearings not going to stop you from" but I was cut off as the snake was repeatedly slapping me. Happy said "are you okay" and before I could reply the snake hit me on the head causing us to plummet right toward the ground.

I said "pull up" and he said "Aye sir" and just barely managed to keep me off the ground and he said "I don't see them where did they go." They then just appeared right beside us and the snake was about to chomp down on us to eat us but Happy managed to pull us away just in time. Cobra said "go ahead and run all you want it just makes hunting you more enjoyable" and I said "I'll burn that smirk off his face."

Happy was flying us toward one of the buildings and said "that guy must be pretty lonely the girls don't go for the super cocky dudes." I then had an idea and I said "stop for a second" and Happy said "why" and I whispered to avoid Cobra from hearing us "we hide in the corner and when he comes in we'll sock him right in the teeth."

Happy did so and the wall started bursting apart and I said "here he comes" and as the wall got destroyed Happy flew me toward the hole into the smoke which I punched in hopes of hitting him however he wasn't there. I said "where did he go" and Happy said "great plan" and then Cobra kicked us from behind and said "did you really think I would fall for something like that."

He landed and said "by the way I may be cocky but I'm not lonely you blue fleabag" and Happy said "no way you weren't suppose to hear that."

Hope's P.O.V

Grey, Lucy, and myself had just managed to get on top of Nirvana and Grey said "any idea what these things are" and Lucy said "other then a bunch of run-down buildings on top of a giant monster no idea." Grey said "I thought Nirvana was suppose to be powerful magic not some broken-down buildings and rubble."

I said "that also raises a question if this is a city where are the people" and then a voice behind us said "an excellent question this is the mystical city of Nirvana." Then we turned around and saw that it Hoteye and Jura and Jura said "and seeing you here puts the odds in our favor" and instead of just trusting Hoteye I reached into my bag and said "you here for round two."

Jura then said "there's no need to worry Hoteye is now our faithful ally" and Hoteye then said "All you need is love" and Lucy whispered to me and grey "wait isn't this the guy who was screaming money this and money that before." Grey said "yeah Baldy must have knocked some sense into him finally" and Jura obviously ignoring the whole Baldy comment said "we were about to duke it out and he had a sudden change of heart."

I said "oh yeah we were experiencing the same thing with Sherry" and Lucy said "yeah Lady love pretty much went pysco on us there for a while" and Jura said "what happened is she okay" and Grey said "yeah she's with Lyon." Hoteye started talking again "this city is where the ancient nirvits once resided and prospered oh yeah" and Lucy said "I never heard of the nirvits."

Hoteye said "I'm not surprised since there is no record of them they lived 400 years ago when the world was ravished by war. The nirvits tried to remain neutral but the bloodshed was such that they felt compelled to intervene they created a magic that would restore balance to the world oh yeah." Lucy said "no don't tell me" and Hoteye said "that magic was Nirvana.

Capable of switching light and darkness so confident with it they named it after their homeland it is a world symnotimas with peace oh yeah." I said "so these ruins are the whole of nirvana" and Grey said "it's ironic" and Lucy looked at him with a confused expression on her face and said "what." I said "don't you understand Nirvana was created to restore peace but now it's fallen into the hands of someone who will only use it for destruction."

Lucy said "I'm all for balance but why couldn't the nirvits just make Nirvana turned darkness into light then we wouldn't even be in this mess." I said "what someone decides to do with a creation isn't the fault of the creator" and Jura said "I agree I doubt they even thought that their grand magic would one day be used for evil intents criminals can find the darkest side of even the most creative of magics."

After a small uncomfortable silence Hoteye said "now that Nirvana has been activated it poses a threat to the entire world we must do all in our power to destroy it oh yeah." Torches then flared to life behind us and I saw it from the beginning and Lucy said "what's happening now." Hoteye said "my guess is that it is brain's work knowing him he must be controlling Nirvana from the royal throne located in the cities heart.

Luckily for us he is unable to use any other kind of magic while driving Nirvana so now is the perfect time to strike oh yeah." Grey said "if he's driving this thing is he taking it anywhere specific" and Hoteye said "I would wager that he is but unfortunately he did not share the particulars of his plan with the rest of us."

Then a voice from near us said "not true father didn't trust the rest of you enough to tell you" and Hoteye said "hello Midnight" and Lucy said "it's that creep that always napping." I said "considering he's standing right in front of you I wouldn't be calling him a creep" and Midnight jumped down and said "you betrayed us."

Hoteye said "I didn't betray anyone I've come to realize the error of Brain's misguided ways" and Midnight said "what was that." He appeared behind us and said "why don't you come over here and say that big guy" and Lucy said "how is he doing that." Grey said "what's all this father stuff anyway" and I said "I'm guessing they're a family that slays together."

Hoteye said "I say he's misguided because he believes that magic can change anyone's heart when it's love that can make the weakest of hearts strong oh yeah." Midnight just said "hm" before his eyes got bigger and the tops of buildings came down and almost hit us. I say almost because after the smoke cleared we were all in a crater with Grey's leg over Jura's neck, from what I could tell my breasts against Grey's face, and Lucy's legs around my head which gave me an involuntary look up her skirt."

Lucy said "what happened" and I quickly got up which prevented Grey from suffocating under my breasts and Jura obviously had the answer "Hoteye liquified the ground beneath us so that we wouldn't be hit." Hoteye said "there's no time to waste get to the royal throne I'll stay behind and take care of Midnight but do not worry about me all members of the oracion seis are equal in power."

Hoteye then prepared a spell **"Earth magic: liquid ground"** and the spell rushed toward Midnight only for it disperse just as it was about to hit him. Grey said "who would have thought the members of the oracion seis would turn on each other" and Lucy said "well dark guilds aren't exactly about peace and harmony" and Jura said "be careful Hoteye."

He said "I will now go hurry also I would prefer if you didn't call me that anymore the name's Richard oh yeah." Jura said "thank you Richard" while Grey and Lucy were stunned into silence and Midnight said "we're not suppose to reveal our real names to the enemy this is a new low even for you oh yeah" and Richard said "I have no interest in hiding behind a codename anymore now that I've opened my heart to love now prepare yourself."

Natsu's P.O.V

After Cobra was managing to dodge me for a while I went right at him with Happy's help and he managed to dodge me again." I said "stop dodging me would ya" and he said "you think I would just let you hit me are you that slow" and I shouted **"Shut up you're just a scared punk whose too scared to take a hit."**

Happy said "it's like whatever magic he's using lets him predict our next move" and he said "no it's because I listen maybe you should give it a try. I know what your next move is going to be because I can hear your thoughts" and Happy said "if you can really hear thoughts what am I thinking right now." After a moment Happy's stomach growled and Cobra said "I don't need to use magic to know you've got fish on the brain furball."

Happy started freaking out and said "he can read thought's Natsu I was thinking about fish just now and he guessed it." I started getting excited and said "oh me next." He said "it's not some parlor trick" and I focused on this hilarious joke that Mira had told me once and he was staring right at me before his cheeks puffed out and he started laughing.

He said "oh I've never heard that one before I got to admit that was pretty funny" and I said "I know that one slays I guess he really is a physic." Happy said "what were you thinking about that made him crack up like that I want in on the joke" and I said "I'll tell you when you're old enough right now we got to beat this guy."

Happy said "don't worry I know a way to beat this guy and his mind reading magic" and Cobra then said "think about attacking from the left and then attack from the right. You're not the first one's to think about that strategy and you won't be the last try being more original next time." I started making multiple strategies about how to beat this guy but it didn't work surprisingly.

He said "that's an interesting approach flooding your mind with thought must be pretty painful having 3 or 4 at once some of them aint half bad but you'll have to have more than that you're just too dumb." I said "my brain is tired so I think it's time for plan T take him by storm" and he called out my attacks before I actually made them.

"Start with a right hook, then a right kick, followed by a left leg sweep, and finish him off with a straight punch to the face." I finally had enough of him reading my mind so I stopped thinking and that got him because I knocked him back. However, this snake caught him and he had a shocked look on his face so I continued with that before he said "I don't know if you're an idiot or a genius nobody's ever gotten that many hits on me before.

He grabbed my hand and he said "looks like my parlor trick won't be enough to deal with you" and his hand changed into a claw with reddish smoke coming off of it. He said "you're dealing with the poison dragon now" and I got a sharp pain in my hand and Happy said "am I seeing things" and I said "no I'm seeing it too" and both of us said at the same time "this guy's a dragon slayer."

With the shock of him being a dragon slayer still pretty new to me he managed to force me and Happy on the defensive and after getting a few hits in on me he used his snake to kick me in the face. Happy said "are you okay Natsu" and I said "yeah although it's weird every time he hits me my body become more numb.

He appeared in front of us and said "you're pain is like music to my ears one hit from a poison dragon slayer and you'll started to decompose into mush" and I said "yeah right it'll take a lot more then you besides fire trumps poison any day so let's do this. Happy said "aye sir" and we charged at him with me calling out my attack **"Fire dragon's iron fist"** and he said "fester and fall poison dragon's bank thrust (can't really hear it well enough and it's not in the manga)" and the attack overpowered mine and sent me and Happy in different directions. As he got near me I barely heard him since I was already motion sick from landing but he said "you're already sick but you just landed."

After he picked me up and started flying back to the fight he said "I'm really sorry about dropping you are you feeling better" and I said 'yeah I'll be okay." Cobra then said "you know what you're really a careless loser aint he Cubellious" and the snake hissed in what I'm assuming was it's agreement." I shouted **"I am not a loser you freak"** and I charged at him and tried to hit him with my flaming fists.

He said "oh I hit a nerve did I it must be hard for you a head full of nothing and a lame disposition to boot" and Happy said "what's wrong you were slugging him left and right a moment ago. Why don't you try not thinking again" and I said "I'll try but learning he's a dragon slayer really threw me off my brain's going a mile a minute."

Happy said "that's no good you got to put the breaks on it if you don't turn it off he'll keep playing mind games it shouldn't be too hard for you since you hardly ever use it." I said "what are you trying to say that you think I'm a dummy a good for nothing idiot is that what you really think." He said "don't put words in my mouth normally you just go with your gut without thinking things over so stop wasting time and start fighting."

I said "so what now you think I'm an impulsive meathead I thought you were my friend man" and he said "I am but you keep taking it the wrong way use your head for once." I said "make up your mind do you want me to use it or not" and he said "now that you're all fired up focus your anger on him" and I said "aye sir" and Happy charged with me a Cobra and I called out **"Fire dragon's talons"** and Cobra said **"Poison dragon's spiral jaws"** and it sent us flying.

We were being knocked through building after building and after a moment I landed on the ground again and Happy said "come on you can't get motion sick now" and something landed on top of us but I managed to destroy it through my motion sickness. When I destroyed it though a whole bunch of fire appeared and Happy grabbed me and I started eating the fire.

When I was finished I said "oh yeah now I got a fire in my belly" and Cobra said "I got to say I've never seen anything like that before but now that you've had your final meal let's finish this" and I said "fine by me" and we charged at him only for the snake to dodge us. As it tried to attack us Happy said "missed us" and I said "what wrong snake guy we too fast for you."

While behind us he said "why don't you stop running and say that to my face" and he called out another attack **"Poison dragon's scales"** and it shot crescent shape blasts at us which Happy was managing to dodge each and every one. Happy quickly flew up and threw me at him before reappearing his Cobra's sight giving me the element of surprise and I dropped toward him with fire engulfing my hands.

He managed to hold back the fire with one arm and he said "when are you going to learn you can't hit me I know your every move" and I said "I can't miss at close range" and I was about to use a fire dragon's roar however he grabbed my face with his dragon hand. He then threw me and Happy managed to catch me and I said "he poisoned my face off" and Happy said "that was way too reckless."

I said "yeah well I didn't see you coming up with any ideas" and Happy said "it was still too reckless" and I said "I know you don't have to rub it in." he said "I've worked up an appetite with all this fighting" and the snake released a poison mist from its mouth and Cobra started eating it. Happy said "he's really scarfing it down" and still bitter about him poisoning my face I said "maybe he'll do us a favor and choke on it."

After finishing inhaling that poison mist he said "now I've got a fire in my belly too tasty" and I said "that's my line you copycat." He said "I've got a gift of the both of you" and he puffed his cheeks out and I said "a gift huh" and Happy said "no thank you" and he called out **"Poison dragon's roar"** and a giant mist cloud was making it's way toward us and as it finished after hitting us I said "you call that a roar it sounded like a puny little squeak if you ask me."

I then felt really tired and that we were falling and I said "you got to hold on little buddy" and he said "really weak" and I said "we're losing altitude" and he said "I know I can barely flap my wings." I said "well try harder if we land we're done for" and he said "well maybe if I didn't have to carry you." Cobra said "how do you like my poison dragon breath right now it's flooding your bodies with viruses and each passing second brings you closer to your deaths."

Happy said "I'm fading fast" and Cobra said "your fate was sealed when my breath attack hit you continuing to fight would be pointless." I created wings made of fire to help Happy gain altitude and I said "would you quit blabbing already" and we charged at him and I called out **"Fire dragon's wing attack"** however he seemed to dodge it considering he managed to kick us away and land on his snake."

He said "didn't I tell you I can hear your movements" and I said "so what" and Happy said "you got to do as I said and turn off your brain." I said "how about you focus on flying instead of bossing me around" and Happy said "flying's been the only thing on my mind this entire time" and after a moment Cobra said "I can't believe I have to say this but if you're done with your lover's spat can we get back to fighting.

That is if an older generation dragon slayer like yourself can handle it" and I said "I'm an older generation" and Cobra started explaining "that's right a new wave of dragon slayer is coming in I've had a dragon lacrima placed in my body making me infinitely more powerful than those that came before me."

I said "this is what Gramps was telling us about" and Happy said "yeah he's no different than Laxus he isn't a real dragon slayer he just stole his power." Cobra said "a real dragon slayer there's no such thing the only beings able to master dragon slayer magic are the dragons themselves. Humans will never be able to obtain that knowledge in this day and age because everyone knows dragons have been extinct for a long time."

I felt the rage in me bubble up more then it had with this guy before and I let him know I shouted **"that's a filthy lie Igneel is not extinct I saw him with my own two eyes."** I ignited my fist on fire again and charged at him only for him to managed to dodge and he said "get real pyro how come no one but you've ever seen them then huh."

I said "you don't know what you're talking about" and he called out another attack **"Poison dragon's twin fang"** which sent me and Happy flying. Happy said "we can't take another hit like that" and I said "no I can barely move why now." Cobra said "I can hear it the poison has circulated throughout your body really soon you'll rot away just like your dragon."

Happy said "I'm sorry but I can't keep this up much longer" and I said "I got a plan I want you to drop me right on top of him." Happy said "what have you completely lost it you just said you can barely move" and I said "that's why we have to finish this now." Happy replied "what are you planning to do" and Cobra said "let me guess a full power fire dragon roar.

How many times do I have to tell you I can hear your thoughts" and I said to Happy "drop me now" and on the way down I said "fire dragon's." Cobra said "it's no use you're going for a wide spread attack because you think I won't be able to dodge it well think again." He then used his snake as a springboard and landed on my back.

He said "you won't be able to hit me when I'm behind you so I'll finish this fight by crushing your thick skull" and I let out my strongest yell which after a few moments must have actually affected him. I guessed that because of the fact that he fell to the ground before me holding his ears in agony. Happy caught me before I hit the ground and he said "you must have a serious set of pipes on ya."

I said "yeah I totally planned on busting out his ear drums guess I fooled him I rule yeah" and Happy just chimed in again and said "it was just dumb luck and you know it."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of the episode titles wizard saint Jura. I am going to add it in again because I know that if I don't people will say I didn't give them advanced warning but I am going to be skipping the daphne arc because of the fact that it's basically just filler in my opinion.**

 **Well that and the fact that there really won't be much change in that arc anyway nothing else to say so until next time this is Diamondholder signing out.**


	13. wizard saint jura

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with another new chapter. In this chapter we're going over the fairy tail episode 62 titled wizard saint Jura which may be interesting and with more Hope/Charmcaster whatever you want to call her. Anyway nothing else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Natsu's P.O.V

Happy and me were slowly heading toward the ground and he said "man Natsu I don't feel good" and I said "it's because of his poison" and we landed on the ground. I mumbled "I can barely move" and then I started feeling sick to my stomach and I added on "and what's worse this thing is a vehicle" and then Cobra managed to get up over me and said "I swear I will put an end to you for the honor of the six demons."

I said "no your wrong pal no way" and he said "I can hear it loud and clear the bell tolling on the old generation it's over your kind is done. It's time for a new dragon slayer" and I was expecting another strike only for nothing to happen and I looked up just in time for him to be finished behind hit in the back.

It was revealed to be Brain and he said "you may stand down Cobra" and Cobra looked back at him and said "but why Brain are you mad." Brain said "you have performed extraordinarily well but it's time for you to rest" and after a moment of silence apparently not to Cobra though because Brain said "oh I'm sorry did you hear that" in a condescending tone and then he started laughing.

Cobra then said "how dare you, you traitor all I ever wanted my one true prayer was to hear the voice of my one true friend." He then started reaching for the snake and said "Cubellious" before collapsing dead and the snake was laying right next to him. I said "how could you do that to him he was your friend" and Brain said "with the power I now have at my disposal I will be able to make new friends who will be able to better serve me.

Nirvana will make it so" and I said "you can't make true friends with power and intimidation you just get puppets." He said to me "you shouldn't make a fuss it's your power that I truly admire most about you it would do me good to have a friend like you or to use your terminology to have you as my puppet."

Hope's P.O.V

We got to the bottom of the so called royal throne and saw that Brain was dragging Natsu along behind him. Lucy said "there he is" and after a moment "what happened to you." Natsu weakly said "it's moving I just can't help it" and after a moment Happy's voice penetrated my eardrums and said "hey guys please help" and Lucy said "Are you okay."

Jura said "sir cat is still alive" and I said "seriously your calling Happy sir cat he's barely a kitten" and Happy said "you guys got to save Natsu Brain took him away." as if trying to justify that Brain said "the six demons are now down to a meager 3 we have been cut in half. So to stop the bleeding in our ranks I'll fortify them with this one."

Grey said "I knew this was going to happen on of these days that one the dark guilds would try to pull Natsu over to their side." Lucy said "you must be crazy if you believe that hardhead will ever join you" and Brain said "once Nirvana darkens his heart his goals and my own will be intertwined." Then Natsu did something that I never thought he would do on purpose he actually bit Brain and mumbled "in your dreams."

Brain managed to lift him up by just his teeth and said "you still have the will to fight" and he threw him down to the ground. He said "so sick" and Jura pretty much summed up Natsu perfectly "the spirit is strong but the stomach weak" and Grey said "you can say that again it kind of gets in the way." Natsu said "please help me beat this guy and stop this thing."

I said "that's what we were planning on doing anyway" and Grey said "yeah but not just for your sake" and Brain said "oh you'll stop Nirvana just try your best." I said "oh we will" and I threw three of my stone creatures at him and they grew almost instantly and started charging at him. I said "We've figured out that you can't use any magic while controlling Nirvana."

However, that was quickly shot down when he managed to destroy all three of my stone creatures in one shot and he said "oh but there is a way around that. You see if I put Nirvana into autopilot like I have then I can use magic while it still moves to my destination of choice. In fact, you must now waste any time because we are quickly approaching our first target the Cait shelter guild hall."

Happy said "that's the one that Carla and Wendy belong to" and I said "what has my sister's guild ever done to you" and he just chuckled. Jura said "what is your objective what could you possible hope to gain from their loss" and Brain said "the world on its head this guild of light consumed by darkness oh the things we shall see."

Lucy said "We're not going to let you do that to them" and Grey said "you're not going to get away with this scumbag." Jura's aura then appeared around his body and he said "you still haven't told me what do you hope to gain." Brain said "I don't have to answer to the likes of you I hold the reigns of light and darkness now kneel before me and ask for one thing mercy."

Jura walked forward and said "what a bothersome fool" and Grey said "pops what are you doing" and Jura said "he is obviously too delusional to hold a conversation." Brain said "did you hear me kneel before me" and he charged up an attack into his staff and Jura just threw huge boulders at him. Brain said "his power it's incredible" and Jura said "stand up once you tell me why you've set your sights on the Cait shelter guild then I'll let you rest."

Grey said "wow I guess Baldy isn't messing around" and Lucy said "no he's pretty serious" and I said "and that is only a fraction of his full power." Lucy turned to me and said "what makes you say that" and I said "you remember how powerful that laser form of Angel's chisel was." Lucy said "yeah" and I said "he managed to block a full power strike from it at close range with rock."

Lucy just turned at disbelieving face back toward the fight and Happy said "Iron rock Jura is another of the ten wizard saints just like master Makarov." Brain said "how fascinating I must say I'm impressed but it seems your power merits such prestige." Jura said "I know there are numerous guilds closer than Cait shelter so why go so far out of your way it betrays a specific intention." Brain started charging up his staff with power again.

He said "by the time we reach them you all will be a fading memory" and he called out the name of his attack **"Dark Rondo"** and it just kept speeding toward Jura without him acting. After a moment he called out an defense **"Iron Rock Wall"** and Grey said "holy" in surprise and Lucy said "that move was totally amazing and a little scary."

Jura said "it's pointless to keep attacking me Brain I demand an answer to my question" and Brain said "why do my intentions concern you" and he shot another Dark Rondo at Jura only for Jura to put up another Iron Rock Wall. Jura said "I told you're your attacks were pointless" and Brain said "are they now" and as he was fading into reality behind Jura I used my arc of empowerment on the stone golems that Brain destroyed.

As he was about to call out another attack my three golems got on either side and in front of him and he tried tapping the ground with his staff to destroy them. However, as the smoke cleared they were unharmed and he said "what is the meaning of this" and I said "did you forget about my arc of empowerment" and he said "to be honest I kind of did" and my golems grabbed him after taking his staff from him and throwing it to me.

Brain actually managed to completely surprise me and called out an attack **"Dark Capriccio"** and it shot out of the staff toward Jura and I said "you can call out attacks with the staff even when it's not in your hands." Jura bent a rock to defend against it and Brain said "your defense is pointless the dark capriccio destroys everything in its path."

the rock got destroyed and Jura managed to get away in just the nick of time and Lucy said "that rock was like a slab of iron" and Grey said "I'm not sure what surprises me more that Brain is able to use the staff when it's not in his hands and breaking though the iron rock or Jura managing to dodge it." As Brain shot another one at him he put up more iron rock walls only for them to be destroyed.

Jura then managed to evade another dark capriccio and Brain said "try this" and called out another attack **"Dark Capriccio stream"** and Jura called out **"Iron Rock Wall Ten"** only for 10 of the stone slabs to appear. Lucy turned to me and said "if that's attacking Jura then why are you still holding it" and I said "you know what I don't really know" and I threw it to the side only for it to stand up as if it were defying gravity.

As the steam was about to hit Jura he managed to knock the staff on its side with pieces of the iron rock wall and then surrounded it with the rocks preventing it from shooting off another attack. Jura turned to me and said "mind if I use your creatures" and I said "not at all" and he called out another attack **"Supreme King Rock Crush"** and that had the effect of destroyed my golems and sending Brain flying.

Happy said "that was awesome he used the golems to completely smash Brain" and Grey said "now I see why Lyon respects this guy so much" and Lucy said "he did it he took down the leader of the oracion seis." Jura walked over to brain and said "now I still need an answer as to why you're attacking Cait shelter" and I said "I wouldn't mind knowing that myself."

Lucy said "uh Jura do you think maybe we could stop this thing like now" and Natsu mumbled "that's a great idea." Brain then started mumbling "no I never thought I would lose like this in a battle against a light guild. Hear my words Midnight you are our last hope you must not allow the six hopes to disappear they are our only hope of keeping him at bay."

Grey said "is it my imagination or did one of those black lines on his face disappear" and Lucy said "I think it's just you trying to scare me and it's actually starting to work" and I merely tapped her on the shoulder and she jumped in fright. She yelled at me **"Don't do that"** and I said "sorry I couldn't help it" and she said "you really are mean" and I said "how helped save you from Angel."

She just turned away from me at that and then I heard a voice that had been a few hours since I did "Guys" and it was Wendy and Carla and Lucy said "it's Wendy." She said "guys we're in trouble I think this is heading straight for my guild" and I said "actually that's what brain's plan was" and then she noticed Brain on the ground and then looked at me.

Grey said "and his buddy the snake charmer is right over there" and she looked at Cobra who was either knocked out or dead. Lucy said "and from what we can gather Brain was the one controlling Nirvana so it should be stopping any moment now." I said "actually that's incorrect" and Wendy looked at me and said "what do you mean."

I said "what I mean is that when I tried attacking him with my golems before him and Jura got into it he said something about be able to use magic after putting it on autopilot. Jura said "I still have some lingering concerns but the worst is over" and Natsu said "I don't think so please stop this thing." Wendy said "oh you poor guy were you poisoned too" and while Lucy and Grey shook their heads and Jura looked the other way I explained.

"no, he's just motion sick which happens whenever he gets on something he deems as a vehicle" and Carla said "don't tell me you're too weak to stand tom cat" and Happy said "yes ma'am" and after a moment we left Natsu and Happy behind to try to stop Nirvana from moving. After getting up there and finding nothing that looked like it was controlling this Grey said "you'd think there'd be at least some kind of control panel up here."

Lucy said "I know right so how exactly are we suppose to stop this thing" and Grey said "man this stinks I thought as soon as we beat Brain that this hunk of junk would stop moving." Lucy said "I was too and now he's out cold so that we can't even ask him about it" and then I jumped down to where Wendy was treating Natsu.

As I landed I heard her say "I cast a spell to counteract that venom but he's still sick is this the motion sickness" and Happy said "aye Natsu and vehicles don't mix too well." Wendy said "if it's motion sickness then I'll cast a spell to restore his sense of balance" and she placed her hands on either side of his head and called out **"Troia"** and Natsu instantly jumped up and said "oh yeah I'm back."

After celebrating a moment he said "you got to teach me that spell sometime" and she said "it's my sky magic I'm sorry" and I said "don't worry about apolizing to him he'll forget about this in a few minutes." Natsu had already rushed over to Lucy and was lightly shaking her and I said "See" and he said "Lucy I need you to summon one of your trainer boat spirits for me."

She said "I don't have any of those also do you really think this is the time for playing around we're still in trouble here." Grey said "we've got to find out some way to stop this thing and there's obviously nothing up here that can help us with that." Lucy said "I thought that this is where Hoteye I mean Richard said that Brain was controlling this thing do you think he was lying."

Jura said "no I believe him to be a man of his word" and Carla said "there is a more pertanate question of how to stop it or I should say a different way of phrasing it. The royal throne is empty, there are no controls, and the one presumed to be piloting it has been defeated so perhaps we should ask why is it still functioning the same as before."

I said "he did say before that he put it on autopilot which is why he able to use magic in the battle against Jura" and Grey said "so that means it could still be programmed to fire as well." Wendy started crying and said "our guild is in danger" and I said "don't worry we won't let this thing destroy your home or hurt your friends" and she looked up at with hope in her eyes."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of fairy tail episode 63 titled your words. Again I'm saying it in case you missed the last chapter I am skipping the daphne arc since it is more filler than anything in my opinion. So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	14. your words

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going over the events of fairy tail episode 63 titled your words which I'm sorry to say that Hope probably won't be appearing that much in this one for the simple fact that from what I saw of the preview at the end of the last episode that this is an Erza based episode.**

 **Okay I've rambled on for long enough so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Hope's P.O.V

As we were trying to think of a plan Happy said "so there's no pilot's seat or control panel how are we going to stop this thing" and Natsu said "well destroy it of course." Lucy said "leave it to us to destroy an entire city" and Grey said "not to be pessimistic here but that's a pretty tall order" and I said "oh come on, on missions that you and Natsu go on you guys easily destroy entire parts of cities."

Grey said "yeah but those times are always on accident" and Lucy said "you guys don't even try to destroy cities great on if I join missions with you two I'll never get money for rent." I said "this is no time to be lamenting about your lost rent money" and she said "easy for you to say you could easily repair anything with that spell you used on the magical bomber."

Then a thought must have occurred to her "would you mind joining the team I'm on so that you can fix any damage done to buildings." I said "this isn't really the time for that" and she said "oh right sorry" and Jura said "before that let's see if Brain knows how to stop Nirvana" and Carla said "I doubt that brute would share such knowledge with us."

I then heard Wendy whisper "if he won't tell us maybe Jellal will" and I said "let's see if he will" and I activated the teleportation circle that I normally use and right before I disappeared Wendy came into it with me. as we appeared somewhere in the city I heard the voice of someone that was familiar and Wendy was about to run off I said "hold up a second."

The voice was inside my head and it said "it's I the wizard known as Hoteye" and it must have been shared telepathy because I heard Lucy said "is anyone else hearing that or am I going crazy" and Natsu said "no I heard it too" and Jura said "did you defeat Midnight Richard" the voice said "I tried but in the end my magic simply wasn't enough to trump his.

Do not concern yourself with my rescue you must work together to bring Midnight down if you succeed in defeating him Nirvana's source of magic power will be rendered dry and the city will cease it's destructive path." I then heard Natsu say "am I suppose to know this guy" and Grey said "so we can stop Nirvana without bringing the whole city down."

Hoteye said "he is right below you right outside the royal throne his power is not to be underestimated be cautious my friends" and Jura said "the same to you Richard" and Lucy said "what are we waiting for" and Grey said "this whole mess just got a whole lot easier" and Natsu said "I'm all fired up now we're coming for you sleepyhead."

Happy said "I know you can do better than that" and Natsu said "okay how about sir snorzealot" and Hoteye continued "only one of the six prayers remain on the battlefield every ounce of my trust and confidence goes out to you my friends. Defeat Midnight and stop Nirvana once and for all oh yeah I wish you luck my faithful comrades" and Jura was about to say something "sir Richard" before the telepathy broke.

Just as I looked forward I saw that Erza and Jellal were right in front of us and then I heard an explosion and they must have heard it too because we all looked in the direction that it came from. Erza said "what was that explosion" and Jellal said "it was near the royal throne" and a voice just ahead of us said "father can be so selfish sometimes.

He took a big bite out of my fun and left me with measly scraps" and he started walking closer to us and said "now that you're the last of my prey at least try to make it interesting for me." I said "Wendy get out of here right now" and she said "but what about you" and I said "don't worry about me I'll come find you when we're done with this guy."

She said "Be careful" before running in the direction of the royal throne and Midnight said "so one of my prey are getting away oh well I'll just track her down later." I said "you won't even lay a hand on her because I'm going to defeat you right here and now" and he chuckled and I threw my stone golems at him only for him to destroy them with a slice of his hand.

Jellal then got in front of me and Erza and said "Stand back he's mine" and Erza said "Jellal you can't" and Jellal obviously ignored her because he shot a beam of light at Midnight only for it to swerve around him and hit the ground behind him. Jellal said "how could I miss him at such close range" and he cringed in pain slightly and walked forward closer to Midnight.

Erza said "please stop this you're in no condition to fight him let me do it" and he held out his hand as if to say "don't interfere." He then created a large magic circle and five or six shots came out of it and all went toward Midnight and as it seemed they hit Jellal cringed in pain again and then the smoke cleared and it revealed Midnight completely unharmed.

He sent Jellal flying behind him the same way he destroyed my golems and he said "you're the fearsome Jellal I've been hearing so much about. Talk about a waste of time did you forget your memory and how to use magic too pathetic" and I said "if anyone is pathetic here it's you." Midnight said "why don't you just sit there and watch quietly you piece of trash I'll finish you off last."

He then turned back to Jellal who was struggling to get up and he said "at least you determined what a nice surprise I'm eager to find out just how much pain you can endure." Erza then shot forward at him and tried to hit him with a magic attack from her sword but it missed him and he said "if Erza scarlet is that eager to have her turn who am I to keep her waiting."

She got another sword from the pocket dimension that she stores her armor and swords in and tried slashing him again only for it to miss him. She said "how is he doing that" and he swiped his hand in front of him and sent Erza skidding back and Jellal said "no you mustn't take your chances against him he' too dangerous."

Her armor then started wrapping around her like metal snakes and Jellal said "let her go" and Erza managed to get the armor that was wrapped tightly around her off and into her normal blouse and skirt before requipping into another set of armor. She said "I get it now you use reflector magic" and he said "yes and any attack you throw at me I'll be able to twist and manipulate all of it.

Besides giving me a flawless defense, it allows me to dominate my opponents even light itself bends to my will" and I heard Jellal say "can a magic that powerful really exist." Erza said "every opponent has they're flaws you are no different I'll be your end" and she charged in again. He said "that right charge toward your own destruction I can't wait to see your face as I twist your body apart."

Erza summoned the 12 swords that she normally has floating around her in her heaven's wheel armor and sent all of them to attack Midnight and he said "you could throw a thousand and they still wouldn't hit me." Midnight sent the attack right back at her and said "how does it feel to fend off one of your own attacks" and Jellal said "get out of there."

Erza showed just how skilled she was with swords by managing to fend off each and every one that she sent at Midnight. He then shot a force at Erza which caused the heaven's wheel armor to wrap around her and while breaking the wings it was squeezing her pretty hard. Midnight said "that's better now sooth me with a lullaby of pain and agony" and thinking quickly I powered up my arc of empowerment.

I shot it toward him since my golem's pieces were behind him however my plan failed as he just stood there and took it instead of dodging it like I thought he would. He said "ah yes I know all about your magic the arc of empowerment when something is destroyed you bring it back immune to whatever destroyed it and let me guess you were hoping that I would think it was meant to harm me.

That way I would jump out of the way and let it wash over your golems please I've seen all your moves and that's pretty basic I saw right through it." He continued using the armor to crush Erza and he licked his lips and said "ah nothing wets my appetite like tortured screams. However, through the pain she managed to throw the remaining sword she was holding right at him which he dodged normally for some reason.

Midnight called out an attack for the first time **"Spiral pain"** and that caused the armor that was twisting around Erza to disperse and held her in the middle of a whirlwind that must have been so powerful that it was causing her pain. As soon as it stopped she was on the ground in just her blouse and skirt apparently out cold.

Midnight said "finished already" and Jellal said "curse you" and Midnight ignored him and continued "you can't die on me yet I need entertainment at least until we reach Cait shelter." Jellal said "what is this Cait shelter" and Midnight said "our first target" and I said "so what's the reason that gave them honor."

Midnight said "Excellent question a long time ago a peaceful tribe the Nirvits created Nirvana hoping to stop a cataclysmic war but they're tool was far more dangerous than the war they sought to end. So they sealed it away hoping that it would never be used again they were so afraid of it they vowed to keep watch on the burial site for ages.

They're descendants took up that task through the ages and they make up a guild that still remains today Cait shelter. They are the only people with the power to seal Nirvana again so the Nirvit bloodline must end you'd have to be insane to let an incredible power like this go to waste. We will use it to send the world screaming down the path to sweet chaos and we'll start by making Cait shelter an example.

The Nirvits wanted to remain neutral we'll force them into a bloody war Nirvana will make their hearts into the blackest pits possible and then they'll slaughter each other. Oh what a lovely lullaby it will be" and Jellal said "you monster" and Midnight said "do me a solid and drop the goody, goody act already it's kind of a drag.

In fact your heart is so black that mine shines in comparison to your in fact one could say you're the embodiment of darkness." Jellal said "that's a lie" and Midnight said "be proud of yourself you force children into slave labor, killed your closes friend, and almost killed sweet Erza in your quest for the greatest power in existence.

Do you know how many people you've brought sorrow upon they all feared you, trembled at your name, an entire ocean of tears were created from the suffering you've caused. You inspire me" and Jellal said "I what" and Midnight said "so why don't you join us you are destined to become the newest member of the oracion seis."

I said "why don't you just leave him be in fact if anyone is as you say destined to become a member of the oracion seis then it's me. while I've done nothing but help others here back in my own universe I've done nothing but cause misery upon anyone that ever crossed my path." He said "why don't you just shut up and watch the rest of the show" and he sent a wave at me which forced me into a building with an incredible amount of force."

Erza then began to rise and requipped into a robe thing and said "don't listen to him the light inside of you is brighter then ever." She then turned to me and said "while you may have done what you said it doesn't matter what you've done before but what you're going to do. I can tell that since getting here you've felt remorse for all the damage you've done back in your universe.

Because of that you've joined a guild that helps people wherever they need it so stop talking about your past and look forward to your future." Midnight turned to Erza and said "I'm surprised you can still stand looks like I get my real fight after all destroying you will be a treat." Erza swung the staff she was holding around and pointed it at Midnight and said "I swear on the sacred blade that I wield that I will end this chaos and your life."

 **Yet another chapter done a bit short but with a portion of the episode being with Natsu's group when they were away from Charmcaster what can you expect. In the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of the fairy tail episode 64 titled Zero so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	15. zero

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the event of Fairy tail episode 64 titled zero. I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Hope's P.O.V

Between the three of us that were taking on Midnight Erza was the only one standing Jellal was kneeling on the ground since he wasn't able to get to his feet apparently and Midnight had blasted me backwards into a building that I was pretty sure I would be paralyzed if I were in my own universe. Midnight turned to Erza and said "so I get my real fight after all wonderful destroying you will be a treat."

Erza swung the staff that she was holding and said "I swear on the sacred blade that I wield I will end this chaos and your life too." Midnight retorted "come on Erza or should I call you Titania I want to see your strength with my own two eyes. However, I won't feel it because if you think you can land a single hit on my you must be dreaming" and Jellal said "you don't stand a change against his reflective magic.

You saw what it was capable of he can turn your own attack on you in an instant" and she just readied her staff and charged at Midnight. After slicing at Midnight repeatedly Jellal said "She's so fast" and Midnight said "she could be the fastest person alive and she would still never break my reflector." She sliced at him some more only for either her blade to phase through him or him to phase through it.

He said "it's useless" only for her to managed to lay a hand on him which appeared to knock the breath out of him and throw him against a wall. He said "no you hit me" and Erza said "there are two, two crucial weaknesses in your defense magic. Although you can use it to bend weapons and even magic attack you can't use it on the human body.

If you could surely you would have targeted my body instead of just twisting my armor isn't that right" and he said "maybe but why would that matter." He activated his magic again to make the robe that she was wearing twist around her quite tightly by the looks of it. He said "I can use all those lovely clothes you wear to squeeze you until you pop as quickly or slowly as I want."

Erza said "so that's one, one more weakness left" and she looked above him and summoned a few dozed swords above his head which he almost managed to dodge but they eventually hit him. "when you twisted my armor before you dodged my sword why didn't you just bend it's trajectory instead. It's because you can only bend one space at a time either around your enemy or yourself but not both at the same time.

So while your using your bending spell on me you're completely defenseless unable to deploy your reflector magic to repel an attack that's coming right for you. What's more this is my infinity robe armor by far the most elastic of all my armors and immune to your spell." With a grunt her robe appeared back how it was before Midnight cast the bending spell on it "huh I guess you could consider this armor a third weakness."

Midnight started punching the ground and said "no it's too late" and Erza said "you're right about that this battle is over" and Midnight started chuckling. "no, I meant too late for you, you should have let me beat you before midnight before you saw the real face of terror. You missed your only chance to rest in peace" and then a loud chiming appeared what I guessed was all around the city.

Erza said "what is that" and Jellal said "sounds like a bell" and Midnight cut in "tolling the midnight hour" and he formed a large magic circle that was above him. He said "that right when the clock strikes midnight my powers reach they're terrifying peak" and his body started to become deformed. As that was happening I saw that he was no longer near my golem's pieces so I shot a beam of arc of empowerment at them and they reformed now immune to this reflector magic.

Erza said "what is he" and Midnight said "you could have prevented his" and he formed a large ball of energy and as Erza jumped up about to attack him he threw it right at her. However I knew that this was an illusion so I mentally ordered my golems to detain Midnight and Jellal said "what kind of magic is this it's not a take over it's something else something that I've never felt before."

He grabbed Jellal and said "Jellal your rule was based on a lie there is no freedom in the tower of heaven" and it appeared that he ate Jellal. He said "even after the uprising I was too scared to sleep at night" and Erza said "wait you were there all of you were there in the tower. That must have been what Cobra meant" and Midnight said "don't be so smug Titania you're just as guilty as he is."

He jumped up and landed a diving punch down on her and said "while everyone suffered you turned your back for all those years. And now you've reunited with Jellal the one who caused all your friends so much pain your just like him. In fact, you're more at fault because you could have stopped it just ask them.

The ground rose up and took the shape of two people that I'm assuming Erza knew because she said "Grandpa Rob, Simon" and Midnight continued his taunting. "When you look at things through they're eyes who's the real monster" and Erza charged at him and said "Shut up." I saw that as she charged at him her body seemed to have shrunk down to a little kid as she attacked the two figures that appeared from the ground.

Midnight said "oh no you've done it again you killed your dearest friends" and she charged at him again only to apparently have attacked Jellal. She said "no" and Midnight said "that's right make him pay for all he's done finally redeem yourself" and she said "oh I will" and charged at Midnight only to receive a back-shattering punch to her back.

Midnight must have thought he won because he said "this is only the beginning the midnight hour is still young and she must have noticed something because she swung her staff at apparently nothing. As she did the illusion stopped and Midnight fell to his knees and Jellal said "how just a moment ago he was towering monster."

Midnight said "my illusion failed me she saw right through it" and Erza like the badass she is said "another weakness would be now knowing that I'm immune to visual magic." Midnight reached into the heavens and said "no I lost but I'm the strongest one the best member of the oracion seis even stronger than my father no one could touch me.

I was supposed to be the greatest wizard that's ever lived" and he started crying and Erza said "anyone who so callously mocks the suffering of others has a long way to go to achieve greatness. While crying Midnight said "my only want my prayer my prayer was to find a quiet place to sleep in peace" and while reaching up into the sky the last word he uttered was "Father."

Erza said "to achieve greatness you must first know what makes you weak and more importantly live with an open heart."

Lucy's P.O.V

After listening to the staff that started moving on it's own Natsu shot forward and tried attacking it only for it to dodge and knock him away making him roll on the ground. Grey said "Natsu" and prepared an attack of his own and Happy said "hey Lucy you see Natsu rolling on the ground over there" and I said "actually that's not really a rare sight on these kinds of missions.

The staff then thrust it's skull part into Grey's chest and stomach canceling and spell he was about to cast and then Natsu managed to grab it. As the staff started hitting the both of them over the head Grey said "keep that thing away from me" and Natsu said "Well get out of the way you dummy" and they started butting heads.

Grey said "holding him still" and Natsu said "why don't you try dodging slowpoke" and they started rumbling with each other. The staff then looked at me with a look in it's what I guess was its eye and I put my guard up instinctually and I said "oh man why do I always get the creepy stares" and Happy said "careful your ego is showing" and I said "shut it cat."

I said "once again my cuteness is a burden oh poor me" and Happy said "the stress is getting to her guys she's finally gone completely insane." The staff said "ah I thought there was real women here but she's just a little girl" and angered I said "say what." Natsu and Grey charged at the staff together and Grey said "let's go" and Natsu said "oh yeah" only for them to be knocked backward by the staff.

The staff said "bunch of annoying kids" and he shocked Grey and Natsu with electricity and Happy said "this old stick guy isn't playing around." The staff said "oh you poor babies you may be young but you've got a lot to learn if you ever want to beat me. who cares how young you are if you want to flaunt you toned upper bodies around like that that's fine but this is what happens."

I said "sounds like somebody has some serious age issues around here" and Happy let out a long "Aye" and the staff turned to us as Natsu and Grey were starting to get up. Natsu said "now what" and I said "the truth hurts doesn't it" and Happy said "I don't think that's what wrong here." It said "oh no they have all fallen the six demons have been defeated."

The orb fell out of his mouth and he said "oh the horror it's imminent the great one is coming" and Natsu said "what's the big deal" and I said "whose coming" and happy said "whoever this great one is I don't think its going to be so great for us." Grey said "so who are you babbling about" and Happy said "he's getting really juicy" and I said "that's sweat you dope."

The staff said "Brain" and Grey said "what" in disbelief" and Natsu said "the old bald bruiser already put the creep on the ground." The staff said "I'm aware of that but what you don't know is that there's another personality lurking inside of him. You've seen the outer one the calm knowledge seeking persona showing on the surface.

But there is a hidden face that craves only destruction they call him Zero" and I said "Brain was bad enough for me" and Happy said "but there's someone worse." The staff said "he holds an incredible power paired with an unquenchable thirst for destruction but brain was able to seal him away with 6 magical keys."

Grey concluded "those are the oracion seis" and the staff said "correct bound with powerful body link magic once those 6 demons fall Zero will be free to roam the land. Annilating anything unfortunate enough to stand in his path" and Grey said "oh" and Natsu said "that sounds like a challenge to me." the wall behind the staff broke apart and someone came in the room from it and I was pretty sure that it was this Zero that the staff was talking about.

The staff bowed as It could and said "master Zero I humbly and gratefully welcome your return" and this now named Zero said "things have taken quite an interesting turn haven't they Klodoa. Even Midnight fell in battle" and the staff now named Klodoa said "I humbly beg your forgiveness sir" and Zero said "no you misunderstand me I'm not displeased.

To the contrary it has been far too long this feeling, this flesh, this power, I've longed for it it's time for me to begin the task for which I was summoned." Klodoa said "yes sir" and he flew off to save his own hide and Zero powered up with was a strong magical signature and a button-down shirt appeared on his person.

He said "you scum you've done an admirable job destroying my guild but as its master I am bound by my obligation to take my revenge." I said "no way this guy is the true leader of the oracion seis" and Happy said "Afraid so" and then his body was covered in a dim green light and the floor started shaking and I said "how power is so strong it's making the floor shake" and Grey turned to Natsu and said "are you fired up and ready to take him on Natsu."

Natsu said "this guy has some crazy magical energy I can't wait to take him down" and Zero raised an eyebrow at that and said "that's it I'll take care of the bald one that harmed this body when Brain was in charge of it." He created a large ball of magical energy in his hands him first." As the ball of energy left one hand it turned into a large magic circle and shot multiple green blasts at Jura's body.

Grey formed a ice shield in front of Jura and said "you'd really attack someone who can't even move you're a coward" and Zero said "nonsense spare your foolish ideals." Zero was putting in more power and it was breaking the shield and when it finally broke through it sent Jura's body and Grey flying and Zero said "I take great pleasure in destroying things that do not move why should that man be an exception."

Natsu tried attacking him by jumping up to get a bit higher then Zero stood and the two magic circles were holding each other back and Natsu said "burn." Zero instead of responding just touch Natsu in the chest with a finger and sent him flying" and Happy said "now I'm scared" while clutching my leg. I thought _"I don't know what to do I'm so terrified It's like I'm stuck to the ground"_ and he turned his gaze on me.

He thrust out a hand and my only thought was _"this is bad"_ and a huge flash of light powerful enough to send me and Happy flying an make a hole in the wall hit me and then I felt myself lose consciousness.

Klodoa's P.O.V

After watching master Zero take down the three that were giving me a run for my money I said nervously "well done master Zero very well done one wave of your hand and those rapscallions were sent six feet under." He said "not quite the descive blow that was needed" and I said "what." He said "these vermin are clearly still breathing down there it wasn't enough I will keep going until they're ripped to shreds."

Erza's P.O.V

As we were walking toward the royal throne Jellal clutched his chest in pain and I turned to him and said "you think you can go on" and he said "I can manage." I said "forgive me I've been blinded in my goal to stop Nirvana you're badly hurt and almost all your magical power has been spent in battle. I need to be mindful of the state you in now you need to rest" and he said "Erza that's kind of you but don't worry about me.

I released Nirvana upon this world and I must do everything in my power to send it back I have no other choice." I said "how long" and he gave me questioning look and I said "it's a question I ask myself quite often how long must I fight the unending wrongs of this world" and I looked up and saw that Carla must have found Wendy and that they were flying around probably looking for us.

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going over the events of fairy tail episode 65 titled from Pegasus to fairies. I am going to say it again in case you missed the last chapter I am skipping the daphne arc because it is nothing but filler in my opinion. Before anyone says that oh it's in the manga so therefore it's not filler, to that I say sorry my story my rules.**

 **So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	16. from pegasus to fairies

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the event of fairy tail episode 65 titled from Pegasus to fairies. If this is what I'm thinking it is then there will be quite a bit of Hope in this chapter but I'm not too sure that's if this is the one I'm thinking of.**

 **Nothing else to add so I'll stop blabbering and we'll get on with the show.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"0_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Hope's P.O.V

I had just managed to get up after colliding with the building that Midnight basically shot me against just as Wendy was running toward us. I said "I thought I told you to run" and she said "I was watching the battle from a safe distance the reason I'm back here is because I have to ask Jellal something" and I said "well come on then."

We walked over to where Erza and Jellal were possibly having a moment and I hung back slightly and Wendy went up to Jellal and said "it's good to see you." After a moment of silence, he said "do I know you" and Erza noticed the look on Wendy's face and said "it isn't personal he just isn't himself unfortunately he isn't able to remember either of us."

When he asked what her name was she said the name she went by here "Wendy Marvel" and he said "your name is Wendy Marvel I'm sorry but I don't know you." Carla said "you've lost your memory then that means you forgot how to stop Nirvana" and he said "no I tried. I failed my self-destruction magic circle didn't work there's nothing else I can do now I'm sorry."

I turned to Erza and said "while I use to wear less in my dimension would you mind changing into something less revealing" and she said "why." I then pointed my eyes at Wendy who didn't notice since her back was to me and Erza said "oh yeah" and requipped into her normal armor. Carla said "you can't give us so easily our guild is going to be destroyed any moment don't turn your back on your comrades there has to be something we can do."

As we were about to come up with a plan something started causing the city to shake and Erza said "What is that" and I managed to hear something that sounded like a laser beam powering us. I said "if this city is equipped with what I think it is then I'd say we've arrived at Cait shelter and Brain is about to fire on it as was his plan from the beginning.

As it was about to fire Wendy screamed **"NO DON'T PLEASE** " and as the beam from Nirvana was about to hit the Cait shelter guild hall it was redirected upward slightly and some of the beam actually hit Nirvana itself. Just as Wendy was about to tumble downward from whatever caused Nirvana to be redirected slightly upward I grabbed her and held her close.

As Erza said "what caused the beam to redirect" and then I looked up in the sky and saw the ship that I repaired and Erza and Wendy noticed it too since Wendy said "wow." Erza said "the magic bomber Christina saves the day" and then a voice appeared in my head and unfortunately no matter how hard I would try I could never get it out of my head.

It was Hibiki and he said "can anyone hear me someone anyone please respond" and Erza said "I know that voice it's Hibiki" and Wendy said "Yeah" and I said "Great playboy is here." He said "Erza, Wendy, Hope that to know that you've alive and well" and then another voice said "in case your wondering I'm alive but not quite well" and Hibiki said "master Ichiya glad to hear it."

Erza said "I must say I'm surprised to see the magic bombing flying again especially after the oracion seis shot her down" and I said "you really have no faith in my spells do you." Hibiki said "while most of it was because of Hope's spell it's still a bit of hard work when it was shot down one of the wings must have been out of range of the spell so Lyon is using his ice make magic to replace it.

On the bough Sherry is combining her marionette magic with Ren's wind magic and our attack on Nirvana was thanks to Eve's snow magic." I heard him say while he was obviously struggling to stay standing "I used it to fuse some of Christina's bombs together. Even though they were fused together when they collided with Nirvana it did very little damage and it took the last of my magic energy."

I said "so while Cait shelter was saved the next time it won't be so lucky am I right" and Hibiki said "you basically summed it up perfectly that is unless we manage to stop it. The good news is since we've been waiting I've been looking up how to stop it which I finally found in the archive." I said "well don't hold for suspense tell us" and he said "you know the six appendages we thought were legs.

Well they're not they're pipes that suck the magic energy from the earth and use that to power Nirvana and at the base of each pipe there's a lacrima that controls the inflow of magic power. From what I understand if all 6 lacrima simultaneously it would wreak havoc on Nirvana's control system and shut it down.

If we don't destroy all 6 at once then the others will just repair the damage to whatever ones are destroyed" and Erza said "how are we suppose to destroy all 6 at once." Hibiki said "if I could I would maintain telepathy to synchronize a timed strike however I can do the next best thing. I'll upload a timer in each of your heads that way you can get it done hopefully in time before Nirvana can fire again."

I got the thing downloaded into my head and said "so we have 20 minutes to do it" and Hibiki said "that's how long we have until Nirvana is fully charged again. If anyone can do it I know it's you guys" and I said "I don't know if you noticed but if you count Ichiya who is god knows where we only have 5 people to destroy 6 lacrima."

A new voice said "how right you are" and Hibiki said "how is this guy able to hijack my telepathy" and the person said "I am known as Zero I am the master of the oracion seis Brain is no more. First allow me to commend you I never thought there were wizards capable of using Archive magic like Brain. Now heed my words wizards of light I'm going to obliterate everything you hold dear I've already begun by destroying three of your friends.

A dragon slayer, an ice wizard, and a celestial wizard, oh and a cat as well" and Hibiki said "he got Natsu and the others" and Wendy said "what did they ever do to you." Zero ignored Wendy and said "did I hear you say something about destroying Nirvana's 6 lacrima simultaneously. Well you can try but I'm standing in front of one of them right now and I have no intention of leaving" and he started laughing.

"As long as I'm standing here it's impossible to destroy all 6 at once" and then the telepathic connection cut off. As Erza was trying to come up with something she must have not be able to think of anything because she just punched an open hand with a look of horror on her face. Jellal said "while it may seem impossible we can still destroy all 6 at once.

We must split up and attack individually and hope that we all strike at the same time each wizard has a once in 6 chance of running into Zero however Erza's the only one with any chance of defeating him. Carla said "excuse me but I think you're forgetting something like basic math we don't have 6 wizards with enough magic energy to go through with your plan."

Wendy said "I-I can't fight I'm sorry but I can't help you" and I said "yes you can I've held on to this for quite a while and I think it's time I pass it on to you." I reached into my bag and pulled out the spell book that I had managed to retrieve that Gwen stole from me when she was 10. Hibiki must have managed to re-establish the connection and said "okay now we have 3" and then he must have fallen over and said "I'm almost out of magic energy."

Erza, through the telepathic connection said "is there anyone else who can help" and Ichiya's voice appeared and said "yes my honey however I'm a bit tied up at the moment." Hibiki said "okay now we have 4" and at that point we all noticed that Christina was starting to lose altitude and I heard Lyon say "Grey get up you must think of Ur you mustn't let her down don't let these guys get the best of you."

Then I heard Sherry's voice "I've always hated you Lucy you always thought you were so cute you know you'll never compare to me. you're an airheaded crybaby but I can say one thing you always give it your all I thought I'd never care whether or not you die but I was wrong Lucy. Please you have to respond" and I heard Wendy mutter "Natsu" and Carla mutter "come on tomcat."

Erza almost whispered "Natsu" and I said "come on idiot get up" and then along with heavy breathing, the sound of a punch connecting with something, and grunting I figured the three of them had gotten up. Hibiki said "can you hear our voices if you can please respond" and all I heard from where I assumed they were was heavy breathing.

Then I heard Natsu say "yeah we hear you" and then I heard Grey said "destroy all 6 lacrima at one time huh" and then I heard Lucy said "so whose fighting Zero because we'd like another crack at him right boys" and then Happy said "18 minutes left we have to hurry we owe it to Carla and Wendy to protect they're guild" and I just thought "weird how he mentioned Carla first actually not really considering he's madly in love with her.

Hibiki said "guy's my telepathy is about to cut out I uploaded a map of lacrima I've numbered them so that you can find them. Natsu said "I'll take one" and Grey said "I've got two" and Lucy said "I'll have three please don't let Zero be there." I said "I'll take four" and Erza said "I'm going for 5" and then Jellal then started saying "I guess that leaves me with" and Erza put a hand over his mouth and said "that leaves you with six."

Natsu said "whose voice did I hear just now is there someone there with you guys" and then Erza whispered to Jellal "Natsu hasn't been made of your situation just yet he still thinks you're the enemy so just try to stay quiet for now." As Christina crash landed the telepathy cut out and everyone in my group was assuming the worst" and I said "he said it was about to cut out this is no means for worry.

Carla said "we've got six wizards now let's get the ball rolling" and everyone in our group nodded at what she said. After a moment Erza said "I'd bet Zero is at lacrima number one" and Wendy said "that's where Natsu's headed." Jellal flinched back for a moment and Erza said "he's got a nose like no other he must have picked knowing that Zero was at that one."

Wendy said "we've got to get over there and help him if we all work together then we have a chance" and I said "I may not have been a part of Fairy tail for as long as Erza but I've learned to never underestimate Natsu just try not to worry about him he can take care of Zero." She started walking toward lacrima five and Jellal stayed behind and I said "well we should get going."

Jellal apparently ignored what I said and just mumbled "Na-tsu" and it looked like a wave of realization came over him and I said "is there something wrong." He said "no I'm perfectly fine" and he then Knelt down to Wendy's level and said "I have something to take care of I need you to take my place" and she said "but I can't" and he said "you can you've got dragon slayer magic so while you may think you can only use support spells I know you can use dragon slayer moves."

Wendy then steeled herself and said "I'll do my best" and I said "I know you'll be able to do it"

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the event of Fairy tail episode 66 titled the power of feelings. Again I'm skipping the Daphne arc for the full reason go back to either chapter 13 or 14 it's in the bottom author's note. Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	17. the power of feelings

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going through the events of fairy tail episode 66 titled the power of feelings. I don't know how much of Hope/Charmcaster there will be in this but well sometimes I have to focus on the details of the show and not change them so that Charmcaster is the main character.**

 **I mean it's debatable but the two people that are the main characters of Fairy tail are Natsu or Lucy my personal choice is Lucy but that's neither here nor there. The point is as a writer I can't just skip episodes that have a significant impact on the story itself because if I had it where Charmcaster were the main character then it would be a whole lot of skipping it around and what kind of writer would I be if I were to do something like that.**

 **Anyway with that little mini rant out of the way let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _thought"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Natsu's P.O.V

As I was fighting Zero some light magic slammed me into the floor and after I managed to look up I saw it was Jellal and I just growled out "Jellal" and I was ready to take both him and Zero on if needed. Zero said "well hello I take it your memory has returned" and after a long silence from Jellal he said "yes" and I said "you shouldn't have come here."

I charged at him only for him to shoot flames at me and after noticed that I said "did you forget that flames don't work on me" and he said "yes briefly but I remembered just in time. You're the only one that can stop Zero" and we both looked at him shocked and he said "Correct me if I'm wrong but as a fire dragon slayer don't flames amplify your attacks."

I said "yeah that's true but why" and Zero turned to him and said "liar judging by your actions your memories haven't been restored." He said "I didn't lie to you only my memories of Natsu have returned I'm determined to stop Nirvana whether or not the rest of my memories return will not affect my goal" and I said "I don't get it what happened to you."

He said "when I awoke it was though my memory had been wiped clean though I have no recollection of acting like a vile creep it seems that's the case. I brought harm not only upon you and Erza but upon all of Fairy tail it's time I make amends I want to help you protect Wendy's guild I want to stop Nirvana I know we can do it as long as we work together."

I charged at him and punched him right in the face and shouted **"I don't believe you your saying you forgot all the stuff you did to us stop pretending to be on our side or you'll pay."** He said "Natsu just accept the flame I gave you and move on" and I lifted him up by the collar of the jacket he was wearing "you may have forgotten what happened in the past but the rest of us haven't.

I still remember everything **that you made Erza Cry"** and he just looked down at me and Zero said "how pathetic if you're going to argue must you do it in front of me." he then shot the piercing attack that he used against me before however before it could hit me Jellal got out my grasp and got in the way of it. I then had a flashback of when that Simon guy protected me and Erza against one of Jellal's attacks and realized that Jellal took the exact same pose to protect me from one of Zero's attack.

After a moment of him seeming to be fine he collapsed I said "Jellal why" and instead of responding appropriately he said "just go ahead and kill me if you have to. I'm already battered and torn to shreds but first let me give you the power you need to defeat him" and golden flames appeared in his hand. I said "I've never seen such a golden flame before" and he said "this is the flame of rebuke" and I said "what's the flame of rebuke."

He said "I'm not asking you for forgiveness all I want is to give you strength because I believe in you Erza trusts you more then anyone and so I shall as well." I grabbed his outstretched hand which allowed him to envelop my body in the flames of rebuke which as it was surrounding me completely I started eating as fast as I could and as I was finishing I heard him say "we're counting on you."

I said "thanks for the chow but don't think this means you're off the hook because you're not quite yet but, there are more important matters to attend to right now." Zero said "you made a big mistake by consuming the flames of rebuke you've inherited the sins of your mortal enemy" and I said "a few sins don't scare me everyone in Fairy tail has their fair share.

But the biggest sin is turning your back on someone when they only want to give you the power to defeat evil" and I charged forward and headbutted him right in the stomach. As he was caught off guard I threw him over my head and into a wall near the entrance of the room we were in and when he got up he tried to shoot one of the same attacks at me again.

However, before it hit me I just swatted it away with my flaming hands and he had quite a shocked look on his face. While he was shocked I took advantage of it and started just going all out with the punches and kicks. I was surprised when he tried to knock me away with a kick however as I dodged his kick I returned one to him in full.

As he was in the air he smacked me in the face and in response I shot him with a silent fire dragon's roar which sent him into the ceiling and leaving and indent in said ceiling. I was actually feeling better than I had felt before in fact I had only felt this power once before and it was in the tower of heaven when I ate the etherion that the tower had absorbed.

I then said "man it feels like that time I ate all that etherion awesome my power has doubled maybe even tripled." Zero then stood up after that thrashing I gave him and he said "I never thought you would have it dragon force the strongest final form of dragon slayer magic. It gives the user the power comparable to even the most formidable dragon I'm intrigued show me the power of a dragon."

I said "Are you sure you want me to do that" and he said "yes" and I charged at him and said "okay but don't say I didn't warn ya" however he was protected by some sort of force field. It sent me staggering back but only slightly and I went in for a flaming elbow to his face only for him to block with his elbow and then he raised his hand above his head in a karate style move.

He said "you are no match for dark gravity" and he hit the floor which begun to crack and after a moment and a flash of dark green light I was sent falling down to where the ground had opened up to. I heard him start gloating "don't tell me I've already defeated the mighty dragon slayer well" and he started coming down to where I was.

I also considered myself very lucky since the hole that led to the ground was near my head but I had managed to stay on Nirvana. I also never thought that I would consider it lucky to be on a vehicle but considering the fall from the hole would have killed me this time it was. He stopped in midair above the final hole in the floor and shot multiple beams of dark green light which I managed to dodge with a spurt of flames.

The impact of the beams on the floor sent me skidding back and he landed in front of me and created another beam of the same piercing attack only this time he was using it as a whip. While I was in midair I shot a beam of fire from my mouth at him only for him to emerge from it unharmed and he jumped above me with a hand and arm encompassed by the dark green energy.

I managed to put up an elbow to defend myself however, it caused a crater to be made in the floor which there were already holes so why bother worrying about some craters. I managed to get out of the crater only for Zero to jump up into midair again and call out an actually spell this time. **"dark delete"** and it sent plate sized energy disks at me however, I was managing to dodge each and every one of them.

He sent another one of the piercing attacks at me and it sent me into a wall and he silently sent another dark delete my way which each and every one of them collided with me and quite frankly it was painful. I jumped out of the hole that my body created and charged at him with a fist cocked back and he jumped up at me with one of his fists cocked back.

The collision of our fists created a huge shockwave of power which since I was already injured from the first encounter with Zero it sent me spiraling to the ground. In fact it was miracle that I was still alive but I had a feeling that maybe I wouldn't be for long and Zero was taunting me while kicking me with each word.

"are you telling me that's the best your dragon force can do dragons once ruled this world and that's all their power can do. Such a travesty you cannot hope to defeat the master of the oracion seis I'm more powerful then a lowly guild wizard could ever hope to be." I tried standing only to be sent forward onto my hands and knees and he said "it's such a shame your friends aren't here to help you because you don't stand a chance against me all alone."

I pushed myself though the pain and managed to get up and said "I'm not alone everyone's reaching out to me I can hear them all loud and clear. They're voices are telling me that no matter what I can't give up the fight they're the reason that I can keep going they're the only reason I'm standing right now." I enveloped my body in more flames and said "they're all so strong I can feel my friend's strength and determination pulsating through me."

Zero must have been pondering to himself because he said "if there was some way I could harness your dragon force for myself. But unfortunately, there is no way since I have no use for you I shall unleash my ultimate spell and return you from the nothingness from which you came." Instead of responding to that I started charging up my strongest attack **"Dragon's Slayer's Secret Art Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade"**

While I was attacking him he called out his so called ultimate spell **"Genesis Zero"** and he added on "to the depths of nothingness with you."

 **Yet another chapter done and I know there was no Hope/Charmcaster in this but that's how it had to be if I didn't want less than a paragraph every time I changed P.O.V so therefore I just kept one P.O.V. Don't worry if my memory serves me well then Hope will have a much bigger role the next chapter in which we'll be covering Fairy tail episode 67 titled I'm with you.**

 **Until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	18. i'm with you

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of Fairy tail episode 67 titled I'm with you which I'm hoping that Hope will have a large part in this chapter. I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Natsu's P.O.V

I had just stood up after Zero had knocked me to the ground with the shockwave of power that we created and I shouted **"I can feel my friend's determination and strength pulsating through me"** and Zero said "I shall return you to the nothingness from which you came" and instead of responding I started charging up my strongest attack.

" **Dragon slayer secret art: Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade"** and he said "history will disappear before my eyes a new era of nothingness with be ushered in." he then called out his supposedly ultimate attack **"Genesis Zero open portal of the demons wail."** These black spirit things appeared from behind him and were charging right at me and he said "go travelers of the void I want you to consume that man's soul and memory in fact his entire existence."

They surrounded me and completely covered me and I could just barely hear him "and now you too are a traveler of the infinite void goodbye dragon slayer." I found myself in a completely dark area and I said "man this sucks I can't see anything and I'm all out of power." Then a orange glow appeared in front of me and a voice spoke to me "Natsu what happened how could you have let him defeat you so easily how disappointing and you call yourself the son of Igneel."

I then had a flashback of when Igneel was training me and I could remember he was teaching me the fire dragon's sword horn and he wanted me to shatter a giant rock with it. I was asking him "oh come on you don't expect me to shatter that giant rock all by myself do you" and Igneel said "I'm not asking the impossible of you.

I know you have the power to do it stop doubting yourself" and that was where the memory ended however the voice continued "never forget you are a true dragon slayer you take pride in that accomplishment. No matter what happens don't forget I Igneel will always be proud of you" and I heard my younger voice say "okay I'll try it again but I still don't know what to do."

I managed to move forward and apparently I broke my way out of the void because I could see Zero again he said "no how did he come back from the void. Such golden flames my magic is being burnt away. his lost magic gives him the power of a dragon and in turn the power to defeat one" and during my charge I managed to deck him right in the face.

He said "this boy is a true dragon slayer" and said **"I'm done playing games with you pal Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form Flame Lotus Phoenix Sword."** I had managed to knock him through the floors of each level he sent me down and used a combination of his body and my power to destroy the lacrima which was just in the nick of time.

Hope's P.O.V

I was standing off to the side in the room of lacrima 4 since Ichiya had managed to get himself into the room and used something he called a power parfume. Since I kind of wanted to see his full power at the moment it was needed I just leaned against the wall and he actually managed to destroy the lacrima with his bare hand while turning into this freak of nature whose muscles far outclassed the size of his body making him repulsive.

I said "that was actually impressive however did you have to make yourself look that repulsive" and he said "what are you talking about I look great like this" and I said "sure keep telling yourself that." Then the whole room started shaking and I said "we should probably get out of here before Nirvana collapses on us" and he said "Good idea" and he picked me up and started carrying me.

I said "I can run for myself you know" and he said "I shall do that for you" and then as he was about to jump off of Nirvana. As we landed I saw that we were only a few of them that had managed to make it out at this point and the instant he touched the ground Ichiya put me down and ran over toward Erza and said "it brings me immense joy that you made it out safe my blazing haired honey. As expected his new form must have grossed her out too since she requipped a spear and held it in front of him.

She said "who are you" and Grey said "answer the question or else" and I just decided to let him explain as revenge for him carrying me when I didn't need to be. He said "can't you see I'm your ally my power parfume has temporarily altered my appearance but I am still the same deep down. I'm your beloved Ichiya and you are my honey watch me sparkle" and Grey said "looks like your little admirer has gone full on stalker."

She said "no joke I would kick him out of the alliance but he's dependable" and then a clock fell to the ground behind Ichiya and it grew arms and a head and it said "so dizzy she says in a warning tone." Ichiya got in a combat pose and said "an enemy" and I said "no you'd better stand down if you know what's good for you it's just one of Lucy's spirits."

Lucy then climbed out of the clock with Happy in her arms and said "thanks for saving us Horologium but I don't remember summoning you." The clock now named Horologium said "you didn't I passed through the gate of my own accord I hope you don't mind." Happy said "you save us anytime you feel like it thanks" and he said "Miss Lucy's magic is getting stronger by the day so it's likely you'll be seeing more spirits doing the same.

That being said I am more useful seeing as how I can prevent oxygen depredation, insect bites, and inclination, and blemishes." Erza said "no way he prevents acne" and Lucy said "I didn't know that was a problem for you" and Ichiya said "my identity is being threated again and I don't like it one bit" and a small squeak of a voice.

Then behind Horologium and Lucy came Jura, Carla, and Wendy" and Jura said "thank goodness everyone is okay" and Carla said "Even that silly blue tomcat" and Wendy said "Natsu and Jellal are they here" and Jura said "I don't see them." Ichiya said "could they both still be inside" and Wendy said "I hope not" and I said "I wouldn't worry from the stories I've heard and what I've seen Natsu can get himself out of almost anything."

Grey said "he's probably lost in the woodsea knowing that flame for brains" and Wendy started calling out his name. as happy was about to look around for him a small mound of dirt grew out of the ground and it grew bigger until it scattered dirt everywhere revealing Natsu and Jellal being carried by Hoteye and he said "Love drives us to save our friends" and I said "you've got to get off this whole love schtick" and Lucy said "would you rather he go back to being evil and get back on the money schtick."

I said "I guess not" and Grey said "always making a dramatic entrance" and I said "technically it wasn't him that made a dramatic entrance it was Hoteye but whatever. Carla said "what on earth is he doing here he's with the oracion seis isn't he." Jura said "yes he is but he's on our side now it's a long story I'll explain it later" and Wendy ran over to Natsu and almost tackled him to the ground.

I heard her say "you kept your promise you're the greatest I can't thank you enough if it weren't for you Cait shelter would have been wiped out." He said "well I couldn't have done it on my own thanks guys" and Wendy said "thanks for saving my guild." In response to Natsu I said "it was all you that defeated Zero so therefore you're really the main one who saved Cait shelter."

After relaxing in a comfortable silence for a while Happy spoke up and said "I'm glad that everyone made it out of there okay" and Jura said "it was a close one but excellent work by all those involved. Ichiya then said "I think this calls for a group hug" and Lucy went pale as a ghost and said "not a chance creep" and Grey said Speaking of creeps who's that another pretty boy from blue Pegasus" and he motioned to Jellal leaning against a rock.

Lucy said "I don't know wouldn't we have met him before" and Erza being as blunt as normal said "it's Jellal" and Grey said "you're kidding me" and Lucy started freaking out "oh no not him again." Erza said "he's changed he's not the same man we've faced before" and Wendy spoke up and said "he lost him memory."

As Erza was walking over to Jellal Grey said "really I still don't think we can trust the guy" and Lucy made a noise saying that she agreed with Grey." Wendy said "you can I promise I'm telling you he's really a good person" and since I was still a little way away from the group but closer than Jellal I heard his conversation with Erza.

She said "I wanted to thank you honestly we could have done this without your help" and he said "Erza that's not true I didn't do anything worthy of such praise at all." She walked up closer to him and leaned up against the same rock and said "so what are you going to do now" and he said "good question I wish I knew."

Erza said "it's okay I'm sure your not the only one in that position who knows what tomorrow might bring" and he said "I'm afraid" and she said "of what" and he said "of my memory returning" and Erza said "don't be it won't change anything. even if we were enemies again it wouldn't change the fact that I still care about you" and he said "did you."

She said "more than you know" and then Ichiya said "my handsome face" and Grey said "what's the problem meathead" and he said "I was going to make a letter of the alphabet and I ran into this invisible barrier." Wendy said "looks there's weird writing on the ground" and Jura placed his hand on the barrier and said "no it can't be" and then everyone with the exception of me and Wendy said "an enchantment."

I said "what's so great about these enchantments" and Lucy said "from what I know of the guy in our guild who uses them everyone in them is trapped until the rules of the barrier are completed." Ichiya said "I really have to go to the bathroom you guys" and Carla said "who would do this" and Happy said "and why didn't we see them cast it."

Grey said "I would guess this is Freed's work scratch that this is much more powerful than his could ever be." Lucy said "oh great how are we going to get out" and Natsu who had apparently been sleeping got up and said "oh who did this show yourself." As he said that a bunch of people in pale blue robes and clothes with a large cage being pulled by three horses appeared.

Wendy said "who are these people" and I said "in case they're hostiles get behind me" and just as I said that the apparently leader said "there is no need to worry we mean you no harm. Sorry about this but we were forced to do something to restrain you" and Happy said "who the heck are you" and I said "not the best idea to be demanding information when you're the one caught in a trap."

The leader said "no it's okay I am the leader of the new magic councils 4th custody enforcement unit Lahar and this is my army." Natsu said "what" and Grey said "there's a new magic council" and Lucy said "it sure didn't take them very long." The now named Lahar said "it is my duty to uphold the law and preserve justice throughout the land.

All evildoers must be punished" and Carla said "we're not evildoers" and Happy said "I don't get why we're being punished when we didn't even do anything wrong." Natsu was trembling like a leaf and said "at least not that we know of" and Lucy said "I'm pretty sure that's not going to sell them on our innocence Natsu."

I said "would you 4 stop worrying we're not in trouble or at least I don't think we are I'm pretty sure they're here for the oracion seis" and I turned to Lahar and said "am I correct." He said "indeed we are I have been given the task of taking them in so if you would cooperate and hand over the member codenamed Hoteye."

There was a look of shock on Jura's face and he said "no never" and Hoteye said "no I'll surrender" and Jura said "but Richard why." He said "because I can not continue to live a life of virtue when my past transgressions continue to haunt me. this is my chance to atone for my sins it's best that I have a clean slate when I find my brother that way I will have nothing to hide don't you agree."

Jura gave him a hard look with a frown before it turned into a small smile and said "indeed may I continue the search for you brother in your stead" and Hoteye said "you'd do that for me." Jura said "I would be honored to I just need his name" and Hoteye said "wally Buchanan" and Erza said "he's your brother" and the others from Fairy tail said "the blockhead."

Hoteye said "I miss him dearly he was a good kid in fact he was the best little brother a guy could ask for" and he was staring off into the distance as if he were having a flashback. He said "we had a hard time surviving after both our parents died it was a trying time we worked diligently to grow vegetable in our meager garden.

Unfortunately, when it came time for the harvest we were disappointed even though many years have passed since that day I can still remember the taste of that potato." Erza said "I know your brother Richard" and he said "you do" and she said "yes he's happily traveling the continent right now." Tears began to well in his eyes and he finally managed to get out "I told myself all these years that if I remain positive that a miracle would happen and low and behold it has."

As the army was taking him away Lucy said "you know I feel kind of bad for him" and Happy said "me too" and Grey said "it can't be helped" and Carla said "it can't have been easy but I think he made the right decision." Ichiya said "please help me out if you don't undo the enchantment I'm going to wet myself" and Lucy said "that's so gross."

Lahar said "sorry but I'm afraid that's simply not an option at this time not until we capture our true target. A fiend who infiltrated the magic council and fired the etherion cannon a man truly more villainous then the oracion seis members put together a man truly black of heart. I'm referring to you Jellal now come on do know that if you resist we have explicit orders to kill you."

Erza was staring off into space and Wendy said "leave him alone" and Natsu said "you're making a mistake man" and Lahar said "Jellal Fernandez is a criminal. Society is in danger as long as he roams free. He must be brought to justice."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of Fairy tail episode 68 titled a guild for one. In the next chapter there will be a large amount of Hope in it and quite frankly that is another one of my episodes I'm not going to spoil why but it shows just how nice someone in that episode is.**

 **So until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	19. a guild for one

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story so far, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going over the events of fairy tail episode 68 titled a guild for one which is personally one of my favorites and you'll find out why if you read the bottom author's note since I'm not going to spoil it if you're reading this and using it as a creditable source.**

 **If you are using this as a creditable source then what the heck is wrong with you I mean no offense but come on I don't own anything to do with Fairy tail. The rights belong of Hiro Mashima however if anyone wants to loan me the few million or more to by the rights from Hiro Mashima I would happily accept it but I don't think that's realistic.**

 **Anyway, from the joking around above I have nothing else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling/Spell name"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Hope's P.O.V

After two members of the literal army that were surrounding us had put what I am assuming were magic dampening cuffs on Jellal's wrists Lahar said "Jellal Fernandez you are hereby under arrest for crimes against the kingdom." While Natsu just growled at them Wendy said "no please don't take him away it's not fair he doesn't even know what he's done all his memories have been erased."

Lahar said "ignorance of one's crimes is no defense penal code 13 explains this explicitly" and he addressed one of his army members "you may remove the barrier now." The soldier said "yes sir" and Wendy said "hold on" and Jellal said "it's okay I will not resist arrest" and he turned specifically toward Wendy "I'm sorry I wish that I could remember you I'm sorry I cannot truly."

Carla walked forward and said "when she was lost and alone you found her and saved her" and he said "did I. I may not know the harm I've inflicted upon you and countless others but at least I know at some point that I helped at least one person." He then shifted his attention "Erza" and after a moment he said "I'll never forget your kindness" and she just stayed silent."

I could tell that she was having an internal struggle going on considering her hands had gone from being open completely to being clenched into fists. Lahar said to Jellal "do you have any more parting words" and he said "no" and he said "you'll get at least a life sentence and that's if you're lucky in any case you'll never see these people again."

Being the ever reckless one Natsu charged at the entire army and tried to prevent them putting Jellal away and Grey just said his name while Lucy said "I don't think this is such a good idea." Natsu however ignored Lucy and kept trying to muscle his way through the soldiers and Lahar said "stop this." As Lahar said that Natsu said "he's one of us so that means he comes with us" and then he was knocked back by the soldiers.

As he knocked out the remaining of them trying to hold him back Lahar said "subdue that man" more of them ran at Natsu and he started running at them and Grey joined in the fray and knocked one of them out. He said "keep going man" and as Natsu did so Grey said "there's no way you can stop him this is wrong anyway Jellal took down Nirvana.

He just saved a whole lot of people and this is the thanks you give him" and Jura even started getting in on the fray as well "you would punish this man for his sins but not reward him for his good deeds" and Ichiya said "as much as it pains me if you take him away it'll hurt Erza more" and he knocked a few of them out.

I figured I may as well get in on the fray as well and reached into my bag and pulled out 3 stone creatures and threw them where they grew in midair and started attacking the soldiers. Lucy said "hey I don't fancy hitting so I'm innocent right" and Happy said "me too" and they were both swinging their arms rapidly.

One of the soldier had grabbed Wendy's arm and was holding it behind her back and I got up right behind the soldier and said in my most menacing voice "bad move" and I surrounded my fist with a magenta energy and punched him through a tree with just enough restraint not to kill him. Natsu had been grabbed again and they kept his leverage way from him by holding him off the ground.

He said "come on let him go you owe Erza big time you've got to stay by her side she did it for you man" and the soldiers had destroyed my rock golem and before I could shoot arc of empowerment at them they grabbed me and I noticed they also had Lucy. Natsu continued his diatribe "you've got to stay with us because like it or not you're one of us now."

Lahar said "Arrest them all for aiding a fugitive and obstructing the law" and they had managed to surround Ichiya, Jura, and Natsu while they were trying to surround Grey as well. Erza said "Stop it that's enough I'm sorry for this disturbence it's gone too far I'm the one to blame now please take him away." Natsu confronted her "but why" and she said in her angry voice "Sit down" and he said "yes ma'am."

As they were leading him to the carriage thing he said "I remembered it was the color of your hair farewell old friend" and the army just left. I said "honestly I'm surprised that we weren't arrested along with Jellal and the oracion Seis." We were all about to get a little sleep before heading our way back to Fairy tail and as the sun started to rise I heard Happy ask "does anyone happen to know where Erza went."

Lucy said "I think she just needs to be alone for a while" and Happy said "yeah I guess you're right" and I got up and said "well let's start heading back to our own guilds" and Wendy said "actually I was wondering if you all wanted to make a quick stop by Cait shelter" and Natsu said "sounds fun" and I said "okay" and everyone else nodded their heads.

As we got there Wendy gave us a quick tour that ended with us being able to pick out which outfits we were wanting since our clothes even the clothes from the celestial world were torn up pretty badly. I picked the most basic of shirt and form fitting pants while Lucy, and Sherry were going with more like clothing that most people in the guild were wearing while Erza was somewhat moping.

During the tour Wendy had explained that everyone in the whole village we were in was a member of the guild and that they were known for the textiles and materials in clothing. Referring to the clothes that she picked out Lucy said "oh this is adorable" and Sherry said "sure you cute and all but you'll never be as sexy as me."

I asked "so are these clothes tradition Nirvit styles" and she said "I never really thought about it but it would make sense with the whole guild being descendants of the Nirvits." Sherry turned to Wendy and said "I can't believe until this whole incident that you didn't know that everyone in the guild with the exception being you were descendants of the Nirvits."

Lucy however had more girly matters in mind and tried to get Erza to stop moping and said "here Erza try this on I know how much you love a costume change" and she said "oh yes I suppose so" and just continued sitting there." Sherry said "and I don't suppose you know when Cait shelter joined the league of guilds with the others do you."

She then said "I don't want to be rude but I haven't even heard of your guild before we were all thrown together I know every guild can't be a popular as mine but still." Lucy said "come to think of it neither had I" and Wendy said "oh my I didn't know we were so obscure" and Carla said "not that this isn't interesting but everyone is waiting on us."

As we were heading out I mumbled to myself "I'm only going because I want to not because you said something bossy cat" and eventually we were all gathered in front of the village. As the master of the guild came to the front he named all the guilds off and started his speech "Fairy tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia scale, not to mention Wendy and Carla I commend your efforts in not only defeating the oracion seis but also saving our guild from Nirvana's wrath.

Speaking as a representative of our national guild league I Robaul offer my deepest gratitude I thank you Nabara we are in your debt." Ichiya like an idiot said "We were happy to help you master Robaul it was a hard-won victory against a ferocious opponent, but from the deepest darkest pits of despair a light shone down on us.

It was the bright warming glow of friendship we followed it all the way to victory" and the trimens all clapped and said "Well said master" and Grey said "the warm glow is probably coming from the spotlight he's hogging" and Lucy said "yeah did he even fight anyone." Sherry said "I suppose it's over now" and Jura placed a hand on each of their shoulders and said "you should know I'm proud of you" and Lyon said "thank you sir."

Natsu said "oh yeah we deserve a victory party" and Happy said "Aye sir" and I went up behind him and slapped them both upside the head. I whispered so only the could hear me "they're already giving us free clothes you really shouldn't basically demand a party too." The blue Pegasus members were obviously down with the idea though.

Ichiya was using a carrot as a microphone and said "oh yes, it is time to get down and party" and the trimens were repeating everything he said." They all started dancing around like idiots and Grey said "oh yea a party sounds fun" and he had already stripped his shirt off and Lucy said "keep your clothes on" and then turned to Lyon who had done the exact same thing and said "you too buddy."

Everyone with the exception of me and the group of Lamia scale had started jumping around like idiots but as quickly as they started they immediately stopped when the noticed the solemn looks on the guild's faces. Robaul said "I'm truly sorry I've neglected my duty to tell you of the Nirvit people please accept my sincere apology."

I said "if that's a rough patch in the history of your guild you don't have too" and instead of answering he said "it is important I ask that you all listen very closely to the tale I'm about to tell. First let me clear the air about something we are not the descendants of the Nirvit people we are indeed the Nirvits themselves and many years ago 400 to be exact Nirvana was created fashioned by my hands."

Lyon said "by you" and Lucy said "I don't believe it" and Happy simply repeated "400 years ago wow" and Natsu was stunned into silence as was Wendy. Robaul continued "I thought that if my dream of Nirvana were made a reality I could end the ghastly wars tearing the world apart. I would do that by reversing the morality of those whose minds were set on the destruction of others.

We made our home there and took great pride through what we had accomplished with peace we were a shining beacon of light in a dark shadowy world. However, despite our best intentions we could not change the fact that for every action there is an equal and opposite reaction. Nirvana had brought light to a shadowy world by not chasing it away but absorbing it so to speak.

The world yearns for balance for the light has no purpose without the darkness and vise versa light is born from darkness and darkness is born from light the two are forever intertwined." Grey said "yeah that's how it worked out for us" and Robaul continued "all the worlds evil whose people's hearts were once consumed with it was transferred to the peace-loving Nirvits.

It was a nightmare engulfed in rage and anger we slaughtered each other until no one was left standing" and then he backtracked "that's not quite true for I am the only survivor. Then again in this case the word survivor is a little misleading in truth my body ceased to function many years ago what you see before you a projection of the man I used to be."

As punishment for my sins I a powerless spirit have served as sentinel over my creation for 400 years keeping my weary eyes open for the one who could finally stop Nirvana and consign it to the pages of history. Now my post can be vacated for that person had been found" and Wendy sounded like she was close to tears and said "no why didn't you tell me."

Robaul then closed his eyes and sighed and then the rest of the people from the village started disappearing and Wendy said "what's going on you can't go" and Carla said "you can't just leave us." Hibiki said "everyone's disappearing right before our eyes" and I said "we can see that playboy" and Wendy said "why are you doing this please don't go."

Robaul said "I've deceived you Wendy for that I am deeply sorry but all your fellow guild members are specters they were nothing but illusion." Natsu said "Are you kidding me" and Lyon said "illusion with their own personalities" and Jura said "that takes powerful creation magic." Robaul said "for many years I have stayed in this deserted Village alone always keeping a watchful eye over Nirvana.

Until one day when a young boy came by with a companion needing help he said to me I need someone to watch over her. His eyes burned with such an intensity I had no choice but to take the little girl in I had resolved myself to a solitary existence but there she was. When she woke up she asked me what the village was and I said how do I put this and she said he lied to me he said he was going to take me to a magic guild.

I then said that's right this is a guild a magical guild for wizards of every stripe and she asked me wow Really and I said of course it is go and see for yourself your new friends are all waiting outside for you. I created apparitions so that she wouldn't feel lonely" and Lucy said "wow you made a whole guild just for Wendy."

Wendy had put her hands over her ears and said "no one I cared for was a real person how could you do something so cruel to me master." He said "don't fret my dear calm down neither you nor Carla need those imaginary friends you're surrounded by real friends" and he let out a hearty chuckle as he started disappearing.

Wendy was still crying and his final words were "a bright future awaits you embrace it with open arms to each and every one of you I owe you my deepest gratitude. I know I can leave Wendy and Carla in your hands" and he disappeared. However, before his spectral lighting disappeared completely Wendy ran at him, crying and said "Master" and the Cait shelter guild mark disappeared off her shoulder although I doubt that she even noticed.

Carla looked down at the ground as if she were fighting back tears and Wendy had fallen to her knees and called out one last time "MASTER" before being unable to say anything else. I walked forward and put a hand with comfortable pressure on her shoulder and Erza did the same on her other shoulder. Erza said "I know all too well the pain of losing someone close to you but you'll heal and we'll help you."

I said "yeah family has to stick together right come with us be a part of Fairy tail if I hadn't joined the guild I would have never found you. So doesn't it stand to reason to join the guild that brought us back together" and she threw herself against me which almost caused me to fall over and mumbled "I'd like that."

 **Yet another chapter done and wow quite an ending to a arc I remember that the first time I watched this episode that I was nearly in tears with what happened to the people that Wendy considered family for as long as she was a part of Cait shelter. In fact it still gets to me where I started to feel tears start forming anyway I'm skipping the daphne arc since it's only filler in my opinion.**

 **Anyway until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	20. Gildarts

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this story and any of my others that you may have decided to check out, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the events of Fairy tail episode 76 titled Gildarts which I'm hoping will actually be somewhat of a Hope centered episode.**

 **Anyway, I don't have anything else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"talking"

" _Thought_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Hope's P.O.V

After getting some to eat curtousy of one of the giant monkey men in other words I killed one of them to get something to eat Wendy, Carla, and I started heading toward the guild hall. After getting there Wendy just sat down at a table and started reading one of the books that she had gotten out of the guild library.

After about an hour Lucy, Natsu, and Happy came into the guild and Lucy was dressed in somewhat skimpy looking clothes. She grabbed a jacket that she must have forgotten here the day before and put it on although it did little to cover up her somewhat skimpy clothes. As she was putting the jacket on she turned to Wendy and said "you two are looking right at home here" and Wendy said "yeah it's cool here."

Carla said "also thanks to Hope we have our own home in the forest in a hollowed-out tree with furniture made out of the wood that had been inside the tree." She said in a despaired voice "it must be nice to live in a place rent free" and Wendy said "until Hope offered to do that we were going to be living in the girls only dorm which just out of curiosity why don't you live there."

Lucy said "I didn't find out about it until I got my apartment and not to mention the rent there is like 100,000 jewel my apartment is much more affordable." Just as it looked like she was about to say something else two random members of the guild that I had never had any interaction with burst through the doors and said "Big news."

Then a bell started going off across the whole town and everyone was being vague about it until the whole guild pretty much shouted out in enjoyment **"Gildart's is back"** and Lucy said "whose Gildarts is he a member of the guild" and I said "First time I've heard that name." Mira then filled in the blanks and said "he's the strongest wizard in Fairy tail."

Lucy said "no way I though Erza was top dog around here" and Erza said "all modesty aside I don't hold a canal to this guy" and I said "so this Guildarts is the king of breaking stuff then." Lucy said "I mean it's good he's back but why is everyone going crazy about it" and Wendy said "they all seem so Happy" and Carla said "they're certainly more out of control then usual."

Mira said "it's only natural that everyone is so excited he's been gone quite a while three years in fact" and I said "what's he been doing all this time." Mira said "well as you know we have normal and s-class quests above that is SS-class quests and even further above that is the decade quests." Lucy said "a decade" and Erza said "they're jobs that last no less than 10 years and he took on a quest even higher than that a Century quest."

I said "so let me guess this job he took was suppose to take 100 years" and Lucy said "that's crazy who in they're right mind would take on a job that takes 100 years" and Erza simply said "him." Over flying intercoms said "Magnolia's Gildarts shift will begin citizens head to your designated zones immediately."

Carla said "I'm all for festive but this is just crazy" and Wendy said "they sure seem happy" and Lucy said "what on earthland is a magnolia Gildarts shift anyway." Erza said "Step outside and see for yourselves" and Lucy, Wendy, Carla, and I stepped outside since I was curious about that as well. The whole town split into two halves with a designated path leading straight to the guild."

Lucy said "wow Magnolia just split into two" and Erza said "it's a precautionary measure for Gildart's crash magic" and Mira took over "since he destroyed anything he touches it's better for everyone if he stays clear of they're homes and businesses." Lucy in a shocked voice said "you mean he walks right through them you modified the town because he's clumsy" and Wendy said "wow he sounds amazing" and Carla said "yes amazingly stupid."

Natsu must have been at the front of the crowd with us because I heard him say "here he comes" and after a moment the shadow that was around his figure disappeared and he looked around for a moment and then sighed and Natsu said "Come on you old Geezer let's throw down" and Elfman said "that's no way to treat a man."

He walked toward Mira and Lucy said "he's the strongest in the guild" and I said "I'm just as underwhelmed as you are." He said "uh excuse me Miss but I'm looking for a guild that used to be around these parts called Fairy tail" and Mira said "this is it remember me Mirajane." He said in bewilderment "Mira wow you've grown up a lot little girl and have you changed some things up around the hall too wow."

I said "how in the heck did this guild used to look" and Erza said "I'll tell you later" and Lucy said "he didn't notice that from outside." Natsu then said "Gildarts" like an excited child and he said "Natsu hey pal now there's someone I recognize" and Natsu jumped up and said "nice to see you now fight me" and Gildarts just twirled him around with one arm and threw him into the ceiling."

I said "about time someone put that idiot in his place" and Lucy just looked shocked and Grey said "same old tough guy we've always known" and Elfman said "yep a genuine man's man." Gildarts said "there's some new faces around here I notice" and Makarov said "Gildarts" and he said "master you're looking well" and Makarov said "how'd the job go."

He took a moment to respond and then started laughing with a hand behind his head and after a moment he said "no good way too much for me." other random members said "no way" and another one said "but that's Gildarts" and yet another one said "he's joking right." Grey said "I can't believe he'd just give up like that" and Elfman said "I guess it takes a big man to admit defeat" and Natsu was just silent.

Erza said "I know what you're thinking over there so you might as well forget it" and Lucy said "I wasn't thinking anything at all my mind a total blank" and I joked "I was wondering how long it would take you to admit that." Makarov said "so I see the job was too tough for even you" and Gildarts said "I'm sorry for bringing shame on the guild."

Makarov said "no you've only brought yourself back in one piece that's no small feat in fact as far as I know you're the only one to ever return from that quest alive." Gildarts said "thanks boss but now I've got to get home and start feeling alive rest my weary bones" and then as an after thought he added "oh Natsu stop by later I brought something back for you" and he walked right though the wall and Mira said "I was afraid of that."

Another random guild member said "you could use the front door you know" and Natsu said "I wonder what the old man has for me I'm fired up just thinking about it" and the while having his hand ignited. He punched a hole in the wall and another random guild member said "one wall breaker around here is enough"

He said "come on Happy we're out of here too" and Lucy said "is Natsu and this Gildarts guy especially close or something." Happy said "aye Gildarts is on a completely different level but they've been close friends since they've known each other." Lucy said "is that right but wait hasn't he been on quests for a while" and Happy said "aye but he was around about the time I was born so I've known him my whole life."

As he finished having a somewhat long flashback or something he flew out of the hole that Natsu made and when he did Wendy said "should we go on a job" and I said "we could or we could follow Natsu and Happy and find out what makes this Gildarts so cool" and she said "okay" and we walked out through the hole with Carla who had been protesting my idea following behind us.

After about 20 minutes of following him unnoticed he stopped in front of a house and opened the door so Carla carried first Wendy and then me to the top of the house. Gildarts said "hey good to see you" and Natsu said "man it's been a while since we've been here" and Happy remarked "it seems like forever."

Natsu said "so what you got for me pops" and I said "man he doesn't know how to subtle does he" and Carla said "of course not he's a loud, impulsive, idiot." Wendy said in a hushed whisper "Carla be nice to him" and I said "to be honest I agree with Carla on this one." Gildarts said "never mind that how have you and little Lisanna been getting along" and Wendy said "who's Lisanna" and I said "I don't know either."

Natsu said in a sad voice "what" and Gildarts said "you don't need to play coy" and then laughed out loud" and Natsu said "Lisanna died two years ago no way you're serious that's why Mira uh my condolences." Natsu said "if that's all you want to talk about then I'm out" and Happy said "Natsu wait" and Gildarts said "listen while I was gone I met a dragon.

It's not the one you're looking for thought it was as black as a moonless night" and Natsu said "where was it" and Gildarts replied "sacred mount zonia he's the real reason I failed on my quest so what are you going to do." Natsu said "well obviously I'm going to ask him if he knows where Igneel is" and Gildarts said "think again kid that black one's gone by now flying off into the wild blue yonder."

Natsu said "I don't care I can track him down if I put my mind to it" and Gildarts must have shown Natsu any wounds he got because he said "Natsu look at me" and I heard a swishing of a cloak. He said "it was over before I knew what hit me it ripped off my arm then my leg and then it gutted me Igneel might be a different type of creature but this black one isn't a friend to anyone there isn't a man who can beat him."

Natsu said "look we dragon slayers aren't just called that for nothing you know this guy doesn't stand a change against what I'm capable of." Natsu stayed silent for a second and said "good" and I saw him run out of the house and Happy said "wait up" and Gildarts said "hey cat be sure to have his back alright there may not be a man out there that can beat him but maybe a dragon slayer can there's hope for Natsu."

 **Yet another chapter done sorry for the shortness of the chapter but since Happy's flashback took up a large part of the episode this is all I could squeeze out of it. Anyway in the next chapter we're going to be going over episode 77 of fairy tail titled earth land so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	21. Earthland

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this or any other stories of mine that you've decided to check out I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be going over the episode 77 of Fairy tail titled earth land which if I remember correctly this chapter will defiantly be longer than the last one.**

 **Anyway, I've got nothing else to add so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Hope's P.O.V

After heading back to the guild hall Wendy, Carla and I were actually surprised to see that Natsu had gotten back before us since he seemed hell bent on chasing down the black dragon. However, it seemed like a lazy day so I just sat at the same table as Wendy who had opened her book again and just sat with my feet up on another bench.

I noticed that among everyone that I had actually interacted with in this guild that Gajeel wasn't here and I turned to Lucy who was sitting beside me and said "so you wouldn't happen to know where Gajeel is would you." She said "what do you have a crush on him or something" and I said "no I'm just curious" and she said "he said something about a pet or something."

I said "so what is he jealous that Wendy and Natsu have a flying cat but he doesn't" and Lucy said "now that you mention it that would make sense since he did say something about a pet." Lucy then turned to Wendy and said "so if you don't mind me asking why are you fascinated with the date July 7th year 777" and I said "how did you know that she's fascinated by that date" and Lucy said "I've noticed the book as the one that explains all about the dragon king festival and by doing my own research that's the date the most recent one was."

Wendy said "well it's the date that the dragons that taught me and Natsu our magic disappeared so I guess it's just been on my mind." Lucy then said "according to Natsu that's the date that Gajeel's dragon Metalicana disappeared as well" and Carla said "do you have any thoughts on the matter." Lucy thought for a second and said "maybe they all went on a dragon picnic" and I said "not to sound insulting but that sounds completely asinine."

Lucy said "that's all I can come up with" and Wendy said "I've never thought about that before" and I said "of course not because your smarter than her." Lucy said "why is it that you pick on me more than anyone else" and I said "Because you make it so easy to do so." Wendy then said "of course I've always been afraid they just decided to abandon us" and I said "while I think that could be the case for Natsu and Gajeel's I doubt your dragon would have just up and abandoned you."

She said "why" and I said "Because you're too likable" and then Happy came over to our table and said "Carla" and held up a fish. "isn't this the biggest mackerel you've ever seen I thought you might be hungry so I caught it for you." Carla said "thanks but no thanks it smells and I don't care for fish" and Happy said "oh I see then tell me what you do like and I fetch it for you."

I muttered "so what your like a dog when you're in your love mode" and instead of getting a small chuckle from Carla like some of my insults had so far she snapped at Happy. "Get away from me I don't have time to waste on someone so annoying" and she started walking off and Wendy said "wait Carla" and she just went "Hmm" before continuing on her way.

Lucy said "wow she's never been friendly but that was downright harsh you okay little guy" and Happy just stared at the ground instead of responding. Wendy got up and walked over to Carla and said "what's your problem why were you so mean to Happy." However, Carla just kept walking and Happy went after her and said "Wait Carla talk to me" and Lucy said "you know it seems like she treats Happy the worst out of everyone any idea why."

I said "maybe it's because he is annoying but still that's no reason for the outburst that she just had at him" and Wendy walked back to the table and tried to concentrate on reading. It seemed that her worry for Carla was bugging her so I said "okay let's go" and she said "where" and I said "to find Carla" and as I got up she gave me a huge hug.

I said "we're wasting time by now she could have gone anywhere" and we left the guild hall and after 10 minutes of walking I noticed that storm clouds were rolling in. I bent over and picked up two small rocks and using a spell that I learned on earth I transformed them into two umbrellas. I handed one to Wendy and said "it looks like it might start raining any minute" and then she looked up and noticed the rain clouds.

After about another 5 minutes it started pouring down rain so we both opened up our umbrellas in an attempt to keep the rain off of us. Wendy was constantly calling out Carla's name which didn't surprise me at all until we came to one of the churches that were in town and we both noticed Carla coming toward us.

Wendy ran over to her and said "Carla we've been looking everywhere for you" and Carla said "At least you grabbed an umbrella before you came after me." Wendy said "Carla why are you so mean to Happy and the rest of them after all they've done for us can't you at least try to be a little nicer to everyone." Carla said "I don't see the need as long as I'm with you they're just complications."

Wendy said "geez I just don't understand you sometimes" and then a cloaked figure started walking toward us" and Carla said "who's this." The person said "hello Wendy" and instead of asking him I just decided to let this play out and Wendy said "wait I know that voice" and Carla's tail went on end as she got a shocked look on her face.

The cloaked figure said "I never considered the chance that you would join this guild" and he pulled off his face covering and hat to reveal that it was Jellal. Wendy said "Jellal" and Carla said "impossible I saw you get taken into custody myself" and this other version of Jellal said "the man taken into custody during the Nirvana incident wasn't me."

Carla said "then how do you explain your uncanny resemblance to him" and 'Jellal' said "I am mystogan of Fairy tail when we first met 7 years ago I was unfamiliar with the ways of this world. Carla in shock said "this world" and Wendy said "so you're" and must have remembered all the time that 'Jellal' had helped her and ended up taking her to the guild of illusion called Cait shelter."

Mystogan must have known what she was talking about and nodded and Wendy said "so you're my Jellal I thought you had completely forgotten about me I can't believe you're really here. I wish I had disobeyed you and kept following you back then" and he said "I wish I could have let you keep following me.

I'm sorry but we don't have time for a tearful reunion right now do as I say you need to leave this city at once" and he almost fell to the ground. He then said "I failed on my mission the anima has grown too big and I can no longer contain it on my own. Very soon Magnolia will cease to exist" and Wendy said "no it can't just vanish there has to be something we can do."

He said "I'm sorry Wendy but the cities destruction is unavoidable you have to evacuate right now" and she said "what about everyone in the guild what's going to happen to them tell me. please I'm not going to move until you tell me" and he said "very soon all of them will perish" and she started heading back to the guild hall.

She said "someone has to warn them" and mystogan said "there's no time for that you must get to safety immediately. The next thing she said reminded me of just how much she had to grow up when Adwatga had sent her here unintentionally "I would never abandon my friends I have a home again and if it's going to vanish then I'm going with it" and she kept running back to the guild hall."

Mystogan said "I don't suppose you could convince her" and I had a feeling that he was talking to Carla and she said "I honestly don't know" and went after Wendy. He then turned to me and said "what are you going to do" and I said "whatever it takes" and I started heading in the direction of the guild hall as well.

I noticed the clouds were swirling around and converging on one point and I had a feeling that from what Mystogan said where the point was. I then noticed a light coming from the vortex that was created and I had a feeling that Wendy was almost at the guild hall and so I focused my power and created a teleportation spell and appeared right in front of the guild hall.

I saw Wendy running up and as she got up closer I created a barrier spell that prevented anyone from entering along with protecting the ones inside from harm. However, the downside of this is that until the spell is released which I knew would take at least 2 minutes no one could get out of it however, I knew that was the price that it took to protect Wendy.

As this anima was absorbing the guild hall she was pounding her fists on the barrier and I said "this is what I have to do" and she said "drop this barrier." I said "I can't this is one that takes time to disperse it's one of the most powerful protection spells that we learn in legerdomain." As the guild hall disappeared by turning into energy it threw the barrier back but at least as it was intended we remained unharmed.

As the barrier dispersed after 5 minutes total there was nothing around us but white dust and Wendy who was on her knees said "no the guild it's gone and the city what happened to it." I said "I have a feeling that it was something to do with the anima that Mystogan told us about" and she said "but how can a whole city just disappear like that."

I said "there are forms of spells that can drain the magic power out of anything however this is unlike one that I've ever seen considering the spells that I'm talking about require a rune on the floor and concentrated moonlight." She said "I'm all alone" and I said "not completely" and I placed my hand on her shoulder and she said "why did you erect that barrier knowing that I was willing to go with the guild."

I said "we have been reunited for a few weeks after being separated for about 20 years earth time I wasn't going to let us be separated again after just a few weeks." Natsu then came out of the somewhat hardened dust and said "uh is this a dream" and I said "nope" he said "what happened where are we" and I said "I take it you don't have any idea what happened."

He said "nope" and Wendy said "this is all that's left a hole opened in the sky and the guild hall, the town, and everyone else got sucked into it." He got a confused look on his face and then grabbed her head and said "uh Wendy don't panic but I think you got some lose marbles in here." I formed a gauntlet of magenta energy around my fist and said "what was that" and he then said "uh nothing."

I dispersed the gauntlet and said "that's what I thought you said" and Wendy said "wait do you think you were left behind because you're a dragon slayer." He said "why are you excluding only me" and I said "because I formed a barrier to protect me and her from anything that was happening." Carla then appeared and said "that's exactly why" and Wendy said "thank god Carla I thought I had lost you."

Carla was still talking to Natsu "in fact you're lucky you're a dragon slayer as well or you would have suffered the same fate as everyone else. Not that that matters to me all that I care about is that Wendy is alive" and I said "geez cat and I thought we'd become friends as well." Natsu said "okay I can't take your attitude anymore are you saying the others disappearing isn't important."

He then focused on Wendy and said "wait that crazy story you told me was true" and she nodded and he started calling out for someone to respond and I punched him on the head. I said "the first step in this situation is not to freak you" and he said "what do you mean don't freak out everyone of my friends are gone" and I said "because this same thing happened but I'm not going into too much detail.

Basically, before I ended up on earth where I came from something happened to my world that made it so that as far as I knew only myself and my uncle hex made it out alive." Carla then said "she's right don't waste your breath there is no one to hear you they have been taken by the anima and therefore no longer exist."

Wendy then said "Anima" as if finally getting what it was and Carla said "that hole in the sky it's the gateway to Edolas the world on the other side." Natsu said "would you stop talking nonsense I want to know where everyone is" and Wendy pushed on him and said "just calm down" and then focused on Carla "come to think of it why weren't you taken with the storm as well."

Happy appeared and pretty much repeated what we've already gone over and Carla said "the reason I appear to informed about Edolas is because I'm from there as is the one you call Happy." Wendy said "it can't be" and after a pregnant pause Carla said "I'm sorry child but it's true the tomcat and I are to blame for atrocity."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we'll be going over the events of episode 78 of Fairy tail titled Edolas. I have a feeling someone is going to be thinking oh why did you have hope not disappear it would be a great character development moment for Wendy. Well to answer that since Hope is Wendy's older sister it's only natural for older siblings to want to protect they're younger ones.**

 **Anyway nothing else to say so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


	22. Edolas

**Hello my fellow readers, writers, and people who have been enjoying this and any of my other stories that you've decided to check out, I'm back with yet another new chapter. In this chapter we're going to be covering the events of Fairy tail episode 78 titled Edolas also I'm going to leave it up to you guys should I do the key of the starry sky arc I mean it's not my favorite arc but if you guys want it then I'll do it.**

 **I don't have anything else to say so without further ado let's get this show on the road.**

"Talking"

" _Thought"_

" **Yelling"**

(author's input, location change, time change)

Hope's P.O.V

As we were standing around Natsu must have finally clued into Carla talking about Edolas because like the idiot he is he just repeated "Edolas." Carla said "yes a world that exists completely independently of our own and unfortunately a world that's began to lose it's magic." Wendy said "they're running out of magic there" and Natsu said "what do you mean by that" and Happy said "how is that possible."

Carla said "unlike here in Edolas magic is a finite resource and without limits on it's use it will one day disappear forever. In an attempt to restore they're rapidly diminishing magic power reserves the king of Edolas developed a spell that would absorb it from another world our world. It is a very powerful spell indeed he called it anima that is what opened the hole in the sky" and Wendy as if realizing something "so that's it."

Carla continued "6 years ago they set up anima borderacys all along the borders between our worlds but the plan did not go as they planned. It seems someone had made it they're goal to close them one by one but this one was to big for anyone to close so it absorbed the guild and everything surrounding it." Natsu said "why would they go after Fairy tail like that" and I said "haven't you been listening to this story it's to provide more magic power in Edolas."

Wendy said "so they chose Fairy tail because there are a lot of high-class wizards so there was more power to take" and Carla said "that is correct." Natsu said "I can't believe it that's a seriously selfish move" and then he yelled at the hole in the sky **"You better give us back all of our friend right now"** and after another moment of silence Happy said "do you mean it Carla all this happened because of you and me it's our fault."

Carla said "indirectly yes" and Happy said "what do you mean indirectly" and Carla said "the king tasked us with a different mission entirely. Something that was different from the anima and magic absorption" Wendy said "but how is that possible when you were born in this world hatched out of an egg" and Natsu said "Happy too I found him myself."

Carla said "indeed we were to be perfectly honest I myself have never personally set foot in Edolas I was born here and I spent my entire life here. It's just like Wendy said but we were imprinted with this knowledge or mission and details of Edolas are part of what makes up our entire being. He and I were born to carry out this mission for our kingdom so why don't you know the first thing about it" while pointed at Happy."

Happy said "I don't know" and Carla turned her back to him and said "anyway that's what I mean by indirectly the anima originated from our homeland so that's why we're partially to blame." Wendy said "what is the mission you're on Carla" and she said "I can't tell you I'm sorry" and Happy said "please tell us I want to know more about where I came from and why I'm here."

Carla snapped "I said I can't tell you and that's final you know but you just don't remember" and after a long silence Natsu said "okay guys listen now that the cat's been let out of the bag we should head out we have to get to Edolas." Carla said "have you lost your mind do you even know what's going on here" and Happy said "you mean it" I said "oh we know but being a wizard in Fairy tail means we do a whole bunch of reckless stuff."

Happy's stomach then grumbled and it was just such a stressful moment that it was funny enough for me to let out a chuckle. He said "I'm scared and being scared always makes me hungry" and Natsu's response to that was "it's always good to have a healthy appetite. If all our friends are up there in Edolas we got no choice but to go and help them out" and Wendy said "are they really there."

Carla said "I would assume so I'm not entirely sure we can save them and what's more if we can even get into Edolas there's no guarantee that we'll be able to get back here." Natsu said "oh well if none of our friends are here what would be the point of coming back here anyway except maybe to look for Igneel."

Wendy then said "I feel the same" and I said "let's get this done if in fact we can save them I can't wait to hold it over Blondie's head for a few weeks at least." Happy said "we should at least try" and Carla said "I may have only recently stumbled into becoming a member of Fairy tail but I am part of the guild and like I said I'm indirectly responsible for what happened here today so I'm not completely against taking you there.

However, if I do this I'm going to have to lay down some very firm ground rules by returning to Edolas I will be abandoning my mission one handed down directly from the kingdom It's self a traitor if you will. I cannot risk being spotted by anyone who know my identity we will all need to be in disguise" and Natsu said "even me" and Wendy said "are you sure you want to do this Carla."

Carla said "I am and Tomcat another rule is that you are not to pry into the specific details of our mission" and he said "Aye." Carla said "thirdly other than the information I was given at birth I don't know anything about the layout of Edolas I cannot be the navigator. Finally, if myself or the tomcat do anything that constitutes as a betrayal kill us without any hesitation" and everyone looked kind of shocked at this rule."

Happy said "that doesn't make any sense I would never do anything to" but was cut off by Carla said "stop that disgusting bodily noise" referring to his stomach growling. Carla then caused her wings to appear and said "let's go Tomcat hold on to Natsu" and Wendy said "We're going to fly there." Carla said "we have wings for that very reason so that we could one day return to our homeland in Edolas."

Just as they were about to take off Wendy turned to me and said "how are you going to get there" and I said "I've been doing some studying on some magic here and one of the spells I found will give me wings for approximately 10 minutes will that be enough time Carla." She said "if you can use those wings to move at the approximate speed of about 2 kilometers per hour then yes."

I said "okay then" and my hands started glowing a magenta tinged with yellow and I called out the spell's name **"alis pullulant"** and wings literally sprouted from my back but unlike it seemed to be with Happy and Carla it was quite painful. I said "okay never using the spell unless I have to" and we all took off toward the hole in the sky."

Carla said "Tomcat don't hold back your magic power" and Happy said "aye sir" and Carla said "we'll enter Edolas through what remains of the anima. when I give the signal give it all you got" and after passing by what seemed like 3 lightning bolts Carla said "Now" and I pushed all the power I had left into my wings and everything went white before I blacked out."

When I managed to open my eyes again I saw that I was still floating in the air and I said "huh guess these wings have a failsafe that makes it so that I don't plummet if I blackout or something along those lines." I quickly caught up with Carla, Happy, Natsu, and Wendy" and I noticed that Natsu must have just been getting over the effects since he said "are we there yet."

He then started chuckling while I was impressed by the fact that there were floating islands all over the place and Carla said "We're actually here we made it." I said "wait hold on a sec was there a way we wouldn't have made it" and she said "there was always a risk of being caught in the middle of the anima between Earthland and Edolas and the chance that we could have been stuck in the space between them."

Happy said "my roots, my homeland" and Wendy said "look at all these floating islands there's something beautiful about them" and Natsu ruined the moment and said "you come from a pretty cool place Happy don't you think." Happy responded "I don't know what to think" and I said "it's so strange and wonderous" and Wendy said "I've never even seen trees like this."

Natsu must have noticed something different then the trees because he said "oh wow Happy a river in the sky can you believe it." Carla said "okay everyone get a grip on yourself we're not here on a sightseeing trip so be sure to keep your wits about you." As she said that both Happy's and her wings disappeared and all four of them started plummeting to a bunch of mushrooms."

I then felt the wings on my back disappear as well and I soon joined them on a mushroom that was close to the ground. I saw that Natsu somehow managed to land headfirst and get stuck in it and he was yelling something but it was too muffled to hear. Happy said "my wings don't work" and Wendy said "why can't you fly anymore" and Carla said "I told you magic is a limited resource in this world."

Wendy said "oh yeah you're right now that you mention it I do feel a bit weird" and I said "so do I but instead of feeling weaker in terms of magic power I actually feel stronger then I did before." Natsu somehow managed to get out of the mushroom just by flailing his lets and said in an excited voice "Come on we got to find where they took all our friends."

As we started walking into the forest Happy said "how are we going to find them if nobody knows they're way around" and Natsu said "simple just follow my nose." He then sniffed the air and after a moment he said "well this is a bummer there are too many smells here that my nose is confused" and I said "so much for that idea any others."

After a moment of thinking it over Natsu said "I say we just keep walking until we find someone who knows they're way around." I said "you do know that it could take weeks to find someone whose from here right" and he said "then I don't have an idea." Wendy then seemingly no paying attention touched her touch with the tip of her finger and said "wow your right the air here is like nothing I've ever tasted before."

Natsu said "oh does that mean fire will taste different too" and Carla said "how should I know" and Happy said "all this talk about tasting is making me even hungrier." Wendy said "I don't know what we could eat here" and Carla said "We're in a strange world and all you can do is think about food." I said "yeah Wendy please don't lower yourself to Happy's intellect" and Happy said "what does that mean" and I said "you're just proving my point."

After a moment Wendy said "so where are we going" and Natsu said "I don't know but we got to walk somewhere to how about this way" and Happy said "I was afraid you were going to say that." Carla said "as surprising as it is the fire breather is right" and suddenly Natsu's stomach rumbled and Carla said "stop that" in a disgusted tone" and Natsu said "oops sorry my bad."

Wendy said "there's no one here we haven't run into a single person" and Happy said "is it a forest world" and Carla said "surely not we will still need disguises" and Wendy said "from where there's nothing." Natsu got a smile on his face and I said "what are you thinking about" and he started throwing Vegetation all over each of us."

Happy said "I don't know what we're being disguised as" and Natsu said "what's the big deal you're disguised as a thing that doesn't look like happy relax no one's going to recognize you." I said "I hate to say this but I actually agree with Happy this time" and Natsu said "is everyone against this" and I said "at least I am" and I took the vegetation off of myself."

Wendy said "it is kind of embarrassing" and Carla said "fashion sense aside I feel strangely at ease now" and Happy said in a shocked voice "you do. Not me it's hot and itchy in this getup I think I'm allergic to it" and Carla said "stop your complaining and toughen up Tomcat" and he weakly said "aye" before we came to the end of whatever island we were on.

Natsu said "look it's that flying river" and Wendy said "Wow I've never seen anything like it" and Happy said "it just reminds me of how hungry I am" and Carla said "I said toughen up." After a moment and his stomach growling Happy said "I bet there are tons of tasty fish in that river" and then Wendy said "look there's a man over there."

Carla said "he must be an Edolas native" and Wendy said "thank goodness he looks like a regular person" and Happy said "of course he does what did you expect him to look like." After a moment I noticed Natsu was gone and said "okay did anyone see where Natsu went" and then I heard bushes rustle over there.

Natsu emerged from them and said "hey I got something to ask you" and the guy screamed and Happy said "of course" and I said "did you really expect anything else from that idiot." He said "have you seen a bunch of wizards from the Fairy tail guild" and the guy said "please leave me alone" before running off and screaming in fright.

Natsu said "hey wait" and then he said "what's his problem I was just looking for a little help" and Carla said "think before you act you walk up to a stranger minding his own business. Wearing that ridiculous outfit and then you start talking about fairy tails how was he suppose to react." Natsu said "well then how do you think we should find everyone else" and for some reason his eyes were glowing yellow.

Wendy said "you didn't mean to" and Carla said "look if that man reports us to the authorities we're though" and Happy said "then let's ditch the costumes please" and Carla said "now we're in an even bigger hurry to find them." Happy said "Ah this feels a million times better I just wish that guy hadn't run off with his fishing rod" and Natsu said "oh did I find someway to mess that up to."

Wendy said "did anyone else hear a weird noise just a second ago" and Natsu said "oh another fisherman I bet this guy'll know something for sure" and Carla said "is there a brain in your head." At that moment a weird looking fish popped it's head out of the water and Happy said "oh big fishy alert" and Natsu said "okay stand back while I get us dinner."

Just then the giant fish rose out of the water and it was bigger than it appeared to be at first and I said "you still want to eat that thing Happy" and he said "would you be surprised if I said yes" and I said "to be honest no." Carla and Wendy at the same time "it's huge" and Natsu said "at least we won't go hungry I'm all fired up."

Wendy said "Natsu we don't have the time to catch him" and he said "all I need is a couple of seconds" and I said "don't bother when he gets like this he doesn't listen at all." He jumped up and tried to attack with an fire dragon's iron fist only for his bare hand to hit the fish which made the fish mad and caused him to knock Natsu in the water with a simple hit on the head."

Natsu said "what happened my fire went out" and I said "didn't you listen at all when Carla said that magic doesn't work here." Natsu said "then there's only one thing to do" and I said "yeah run for it or in your case Natsu swim for it." We all ran away from the giant fish as it was chasing us and I turned my head toward Happy and said "do you still want to eat it."

Instead of responding he just jumped up into my arms and I said "I'm not carrying you" and I dropped him and he just started running in front of me. as we were running Natsu got out of the water and started running with us and Happy clung onto him while Wendy carried Carla and Natsu said "this place is going to suck if we can't use our magic" and Happy said "it took all this to make you realize that."

Wendy said "I'm afraid that running around screaming from this monster is going to attract a lot of unwanted attention" and Natsu said "well this was the giant monster's idea so don't blame me." I said "whose idea was it to hit it on the head and make it mad" and Natsu didn't respond to that" and we stopped running when we got to a cliff.

Natsu said "come on Happy you got to fly us out of here" and Happy said "I can't use magic either" however we were lucky because the fish thing jumped over us and fell over the edge of the cliff. Natsu said "holy crap not having magic is super hard" and Wendy said "I'm just glad that everyone is okay" and Happy said "I'd be a lot better with a whole bunch of fish in my belly" and Carla said "well I've had my fill of foolishness today."

Carla then turned to him and said "this would be a lot easier if you didn't cause a ruckus everywhere you went" and Wendy said "now be nice" and I said "I think that was her being nice." Natsu said "so it's my fault really" and Carla said "you play a large part in our troubles we no longer had disguises and if anyone from the kingdom finds us roaming around who knows what they'll do.

If we get taken into custody then you may as well forget about saving the others we'll have our work cut out for us trying to save our own skins." Natsu said in a low voice "well I don't really get it but I guess this is all my fault somehow" and Carla said "how does anything get though that thick skull of yours." Wendy said "please Carla take it easy on him he's a nice guy and he didn't mean to do anything wrong" and Carla basically shouted "my whole point is that he had no control."

We started walking again in the opposite direction from where we were going and Happy said "you know life can get really weird sometimes" and Natsu said "is that suppose to make me feel better and since we're sneaking around tell your stomach to be quiet." Both Wendy and Carla said "uh oh" and I noticed what they said it about and Natsu and Happy said "what."

They then followed Wendy and Carla's gaze to the people on one of the branches above us and Carla said "we've been spotted again." Wendy said "what should we do now" and Happy raises his paw and said "we're not from around these parts and we seem to have gotten lost in this forest." The two people on the branch kneeled down in front of us and said "sorry it's not our faults we swear."

The other one said "please mighty Exceed let us leave with our lives" and Natsu said "what's an exceed" and Happy said "I have no idea." Natsu walked up to them and said "yo" and Happy said "don't scare them Natsu" and he said "it's not like we can avoid them now. I've something important to ask you guys so listen closely okay.

Some of our friends are here in Edolas" and they instead of listening ran off yelling "please don't hurt us" and Natsu said "well excuse me." as we continued walking Wendy said "it sounds strange but those people seemed to be afraid of Happy and Carla." Natsu said "see I knew it wasn't all my fault" and Happy said "tell me do I really look that scary" and Natsu jokingly said "you looked like you were going to eat them."

Happy said "no I didn't" and then Natsu stepped on something and a whole bunch of weird looking mushrooms popped up and then flung us into the air. We landed on another one and it flung us up into the as well and the cycle kept going until we landed in what appeared to be a storage room. Wendy said "I don't want to fall anymore" and Carla said "that's quite enough for me as well" and Natsu said "where are we now."

Happy said "it looks like some weird sort of warehouse" and Carla said "while I believe we're well beyond the point of preventive measures let's see if there are any clothes in here to disguise ourselves." Natsu was currently looking away from me and Wendy and I said "Natsu if you turn around until we say it's okay I swear I will hurt you somehow."

Me and Wendy quickly got changed as did Carla and Happy and Natsu was currently getting changed as well and Carla said "I suppose this will do for now" and Happy scooted over to her and said "oh yeah you look great my fellow feline." Natsu then looked out the window and was staring at something and Wendy said "do you see something Natsu" and he said "it's Fairy tail."

We left the storage room and Natsu said "they're in disguise too but I would recognize it anywhere" and we stopped in front of the door and after Carla and Happy caught up we went inside. Natsu started crying slightly and said "they're okay" and Wendy said "it wasn't even that much trouble to find them." I said "really we fell from the sky multiple times, got chased through the woods by a giant fish monster thing, and scared a few locals."

She said "okay you got me there" and Happy said "is it just me or does something seem a little different" and Natsu said "who cares about that they're here" and Wendy said "he's right." Carla said "no he's not" and we all looked toward where the request board would be in Earthland and saw two people in front of the one here.

Natsu said "looks just like normal to me I don't get why we have to pretend we're not even here" and Carla said "look and you'll see" and Natsu said "see what." I looked in the direction and said "wow either something is wrong here or traveling here has changed everyone's personality and style of clothing because that looks just like Juvia only in more revealing attire."

Then Grey was chasing after her and wearing so many layers of clothing it made me hot just thinking about it and two of the people said that Grey was head over heels for Juvia. Then I saw Jet and Droy railing on what appeared to be a weaker looking Elfman and two in front of us said "Jet and Droy may be our strongest members but they don't always have to pick on Elfman."

The second person said "lay off him you two" and then another person ran by yelling something about working and I recognized him as the guy who always just stands in front of the request board looking for a job. Then Macao and the guy who smokes all the time I think his name was Wabaka were trying to convince Cana to have a drink with them.

To my immense shock the Cana actually turned them down and was wearing full clothes that consisted of a white blouse with frills in the middle and a skirt that actually went down to her ankles instead of her normal blue bikini top and brown pants. With a few more tidbits of conversation Natsu finally said "yep something's wrong here" and I said "it took you that long to figure it out."

Then Lucy who was wearing a leather outfit that left nothing to the imagination along with a single shoulder guard kneeled down in front of where we were hiding and said "what's the big idea with you sneaking around our guild like this" and while Natsu and Happy were freaking out externally Wendy said "I'm scared" and Carla said "don't worry child it will be alright but what the devil is going on here."

 **Yet another chapter done in the next chapter we're going to be going over the events of Fairy tail episode 79 titled fairy hunter. So what did you think of Hope having the ability to give herself wings with the side effect of having a large amount of pain. Basically the spell that she used to do so I just went to Google translate and literally typed sprout wings.**

 **Anyway I don't have anything else to add on here so until next time this is Diamondholder signing off.**


End file.
